Mensajes Recibidos
by mydearnotsoevilqueen
Summary: Traducción del fanfic de hunnyfresh "Incoming Messages". Engañadas por sus amigas, Emma y Regina se crean un perfil en el servicio de citas online Singlebrooke. La sheriff, inscrita como un hombre, ve la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la alcaldesa desde el anonimato, pero ¿qué pasará cuando Regina descubra que su CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura es en realidad la insufrible Emma Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Historia basada en la serie **_**Érase Una Vez**_** (**_**Once Upon a Time**_**). No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie ni sus personajes.**

**Nota: **Por petición popular (aunque ya tenía pensado hacerlo porque es mi fanfic favorito), aquí está la traducción de Incoming Messages, otra historia de hunnyfresh y posiblemente el fanfic más famoso de Swan Queen. ¡Disfrutadlo! :)

**Nota2: **El capítulo 2 se publicará el miércoles 5 de junio.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Regina sabía que algo estaba pasando por la forma en que Henry y Kathryn entraron a su oficina. Las miradas traviesas e intrigantes que se lanzaban mutuamente alertaron a la alcaldesa de que los dos tenían un plan entre manos que la involucraba a ella y estaba segura de que, fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar. Se quedó observando alternativamente a su hijo y a su amiga, esperando a ver quién cedía primero.

-Regina -empezó Kathryn con un tono suave que invitaba a ser escuchado-, hay algo que queremos hacer por ti.

-¿Vosotros dos? -preguntó Regina con escepticismo.

-Ajá -contestó Henry.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo hizo flaquear un poco a Regina. Quizá pudiera estar abierta a cualquiera que fuera su plan.

-Pensamos que te haría bien que salieras más -dijo la rubia. La inclinación de la cabeza y la manera en que Regina levantó una ceja la hizo continuar-. En un nivel más… íntimo.

-No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres -dijo Regina sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a teclear en su ordenador.

-Como una cita -contestó Henry.

Regina agitó la cabeza.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Puede que encuentres a tu amor verdadero! -comentó Henry encogiéndose de hombros-. Es lo que todo el mundo quiere, ¿no?

La alcaldesa volvió la cabeza y se dirigió a la rubia.

-¿Me has organizado una cita?

-¡No! -se apresuró a aclarar Kathryn-. No, sé que te gustaría ser tú quien iniciara una cosa así, pero hemos…

Se detuvo como si estuviera reevaluando su plan.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? -inquirió Regina con tono autoritario.

Kathryn hizo una mueca. Era evidente que en aquel momento habría dado cualquier cosa por refugiarse en la seguridad de su hogar y olvidar todo lo que Henry y ella habían planeado.

-¡Te hemos inscrito en una web de citas! -exclamó Henry por fin.

La mirada de Regina se oscureció al tiempo que miraba a la que estaba cerca de convertirse en su ex amiga.

-¿Que habéis hecho qué?

-No es necesariamente para _ligar_, Regina -aclaró Kathryn mientras arrastraba una silla enfrente del escritorio y se sentaba-. Puedes encontrar amigos por correspondencia, para chatear y, sí, puede ocurrir que encuentres a alguien con quien quieras tener una cita.

La alcaldesa se dirigió a su hijo y le habló amable pero firmemente.

-Henry, ¿puedes esperar fuera, por favor?

Henry intercambió una mirada con Kathryn antes de sentarse en una silla vacía a su lado.

-También fue idea mía.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Aparentemente esos dos se habían aliado en su contra.

-Te hemos creado un perfil -explicó Kathryn-. No te preocupes, no hemos usado ninguna imagen personal y tu nombre no aparece explícitamente.

-Se me ha ocurrido un _nick_ muy chulo -afirmó Henry orgulloso de sí mismo.

-El Servicio de Citas Singlebrooke es una página muy seria. Lo he comprobado -continuó Kathryn. Sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel de su bolso y apuntó unos datos-. Y tu perfil ya ha tenido cierto éxito.

Esto intrigó a la alcaldesa. Aceptó el papel que le extendía la rubia con su nombre de usuario y contraseña.

-¿_MadameRegia_? -preguntó. Levantó la vista con escepticismo.

-Guay, ¿eh? -comentó Henry, radiante.

Regina frunció los labios y colocó el papel a un lado de su escritorio.

-Echaré un vistazo al perfil y decidiré si mantengo la cuenta o no.

Henry sonrió y se bajó de la silla seguido por Kathryn. Levantó la mirada hacia la rubia mientras salían de la oficina.

-Ya verás, se va a quedar con ella.

* * *

Emma se sentó descansando los pies encima de su escritorio con un pastel de garra de oso en la mano. Eran las ventajas de ser la sheriff en un pueblo pequeño: cobrar por no hacer nada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de clavar el diente a su pastel, Ruby, su ayudante a tiempo parcial, asomó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno… -empezó Ruby mientras entraba casi bailando a la oficina y se sentaba.

Emma decidió posponer el mordisco.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba aburrida la semana pasada -explicó Ruby-, y puede que me haya procurado un poco de diversión a tu costa.

Emma bajó las botas del escritorio y dejó el pastel en la caja.

-¿Has hecho algo que podría hacer que me despidieran?

-No, claro que no -se apresuró a aclarar la morena-. He dicho diversión, no suicidio profesional.

Emma se volvió a reclinar en su silla y cogió de nuevo la garra de oso. Le pegó un gran mordisco y habló con la boca llena.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Ruby sonrió maliciosamente.

-Puse tus datos en una web de citas en línea.

Emma tosió y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el pastel. Una vez aclarada su garganta, balbuceó:

-¿Que has hecho qué?

-¡Tranquila, no lo he puesto todo! -aclaró la joven morena despreocupadamente-. Sale todo menos tu nombre y tu género.

-Espera. ¿Mi género? -preguntó Emma sin entender.

-Puse que eras un hombre -aclaró Ruby encogiéndose de hombros antes de coger un donut para ella-. Ha habido muchas señoritas queriendo chatear contigo durante la semana pasada.

Emma lanzó a su amiga una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

Ruby levantó las cejas.

-Igual tú también querías chatear con las señoritas.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aparentemente soy un hombre.

-Sí, y uno muy popular.

Ruby se levantó y caminó hacia el lado del escritorio donde estaba Emma para teclear en su ordenador.

-¿Servicio de Citas Singlebrooke? -leyó Emma en la pantalla sin poder contener la risa-. ¿En serio?

-Solteros en Storybrooke -dijo rápidamente Ruby quitándole importancia. Inició sesión en la cuenta de Emma y se irguió orgullosa-. _Voilà_.

-_CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura_ -leyó Emma soltando una carcajada-. ¿No se te podía haber ocurrido nada mejor, Rubes?

Ruby guiñó un ojo y se giró para irse.

-Me lo agradecerás algún día.

-Lo dudo -murmuró Emma y se puso a echar un vistazo a la página.

Hizo click en su perfil y no le sorprendió comprobar que Ruby no había incluido una foto, lo que le sorprendió fue el número de mensajes que había recibido aún sin contar con una. Ruby tenía que haber escrito una pasada de perfil.

Emma exploró la página hasta encontrarlo y lo leyó entre fascinada y boquiabierta.

**_Rubio de treinta y pocos años con un sentido del humor que, según dicen, rivaliza con el de un niño. Me gusta viajar y vivir aventuras, pero elegiría un aperitivo y un DVD antes que eso cualquier día. Bastante inteligente en apariencia y nunca con miedo a formarme una opinión. Soy una persona amable y, aunque un poco celoso de mi intimidad, estoy volviéndome más abierto a formar nuevas amistades. Diría que merece la pena llegar a conocerme a fondo. Busco una persona de mente abierta, inteligente y que no tenga miedo de un cabezota como yo._**

Emma sacudió la cabeza muerta de la risa después de leer el perfil. Tenía que reconocer que Ruby se volvía muy creativa cuando estaba aburrida. Lo que la morena había escrito la describía a la perfección y a Emma le complació comprobar que no sonaba nada mal.

La curiosidad venció a la sheriff e hizo click en su bandeja de entrada.

**_He leido tu perfil. Me ENCNTARIA conocrt! ;)_**

Emma arrugó su nariz. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una adolescente calenturienta. Borró el mensaje inmediatamente.

**_No me importaría dar brillo a tu armadura._**

Emma soltó una carcajada y pasó al siguiente.

**_Da la impresión de que tienes algunos problemas para abrirte con la gente. Eso es muy tierno y sensible, espero que algún día puedas abrirte conmigo._**

Muy bonito pero, ¿sensible? ¿Emma? De ninguna manera. Borrar.

Emma resopló al ver el montón de mensajes y miró por encima los que quedaban. No es que fuera a utilizar esa página en absoluto. Simplemente estaba mirando.

Así que mirando, lo vio. Echando un vistazo a perfiles al azar, una cierta _MadameRegia _captó la atención de Emma.

**_Soy una morena atractiva de treinta y tantos años. Soy madre soltera de un niño y mi hijo es una parte extremadamente importante en mi vida. Abstenerse hombres con miedo a los niños. Trabajo en la política…_**

Emma se detuvo. Todo esto sonaba extrañamente familiar.

**_…trabajo en la política y ostento un cargo de gran autoridad. Muchos se encuentran bajo mi mando, por lo que es fácil adivinar por qué se me considera intimidante. A decir verdad, sólo estoy buscando a la persona correcta para hacernos compañía mutuamente. No soy una persona tímida, pero sí reservada. Valoro a mi hijo sobre todas las cosas, seguido de la honestidad y la integridad._**

Emma frunció el ceño. No podía ser.

**_A aquellos lo suficientemente valientes como para contestar, por favor, no perdáis vuestro tiempo si nada de lo anteriormente expuesto es de vuestro agrado._**

Sí. Emma se reclinó en su silla con los ojos muy abiertos. Era el perfil de Regina. Así que Regina estaba buscando amor. Vaya, eso sí que era un giro inesperado.

Emma releyó el perfil dos veces antes de deducir que se trataba, en efecto, de Regina. Emma no podía concebir el hecho de que la alcaldesa estuviera buscando un poquito de amor en su vida. Amor que no iba a venir de ella.

Aunque el perfil de Regina decía "atractiva", Emma ya había resuelto desde hace mucho tiempo que la morena era una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Atractiva era quedarse corta.

Emma volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla con un dedo debajo de la barbilla y expresión contemplativa. Bueno, sólo había una forma de saber con seguridad que se trataba de Regina. La respuesta obvia era mandarle un mensaje. Si no era la alcaldesa, así se quedarían las cosas. Y si lo era, entonces Emma tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella sin que la conversación derivara en una discusión -aunque le encantaba discutir con ella- y podría llegar a conocerla mejor.

"Bueno, allá va", se dijo Emma.

Antes de pararse a pensarlo, Emma dio click en el botón "mensaje" que aparecía en la página de la supuesta Regina. Se abrió una ventana emergente que retó a Emma a mandar un correo a la alcaldesa. Sus dedos planearon sobre el teclado y empezó a escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **A partir de ahora, los emails y mensajes de Emma estarán escritos en cursiva y los de Regina, en negrita, para poder diferenciarlos visualmente.

**Nota2: **El capítulo 3 se publicará el sábado 8 de junio.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Regina se quedó mirando fijamente el icono en negrita de su bandeja de entrada, que le informaba de un nuevo email proveniente del Servicio de Citas Singlebrooke. Había estado examinando su perfil el día anterior y tenía que reconocer que lo encontraba de su agrado. Por qué no había borrado su cuenta era un misterio para la morena. Quizá una parte de ella quería encontrar a alguien, o la respuesta más plausible era que no quería decepcionar a Henry.

De todas maneras, las cuatro pequeñas letras formando la palabra "Hola" en la barra de asunto hicieron que el corazón de Regina latiera más rápido. Antes de leer el correo, hizo click en el hipervínculo del nombre de usuario para inspeccionar el perfil del remitente.

Aventurero, inteligente, con opinión propia.

A decir verdad, Regina no habría dado un segundo vistazo al perfil de no ser por el porcentaje de compatibilidad que acompañaba al mensaje. Un 92% resultaba un tanto impresionante.

Miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que las puertas de la oficina estuvieran cerradas antes de dar click en el correo.

_Querida MadameRegia,_

_Si te soy sincero, nunca antes había hecho nada como esto. ¿Obtengo puntos extra por mi sinceridad? Chiste malo, lo sé, pero espero que ayude a romper un poco hielo._

_He encontrado tu perfil y realmente quiero conocerte un poco mejor. Por lo que veo, eres una madre muy trabajadora. Tu hijo tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú. Te complacerá saber que no tengo miedo a los niños, de hecho soy bastante atento con ellos. ¿Más puntos extra?_

_Teniendo en cuenta que soy yo quien estoy hablándote, supongo que tengo que venderme bien para ver si ves algo que te gusta. Podría decirte que soy de los que disfrutan de largos paseos por la playa, pero eso sería decir una mentira, aunque no diría que no a una piña colada o a ser sorprendido por la lluvia. Soy bastante precavido, en todos los sentidos. No tengo a demasiados familiares o amigos en mi vida. Sé que puedo sonar como algún tipo de rarito antisocial, pero no estoy tan mal. Puedo darte algunas referencias si quieres._

_Soy un pedante encubierto de la literatura y siento debilidad por el rock clásico. He hecho que pierdas interés en mí por mis gustos musicales, ¿verdad? No hay nada que temer. Estoy abierto a otros géneros. Entiendo que en Internet la gente sólo habla de sus mejores cualidades, pero creo que es justo para ti que reconozca alguno de mis defectos. Me es difícil acercarme a la gente. Creo que es lo que más me atrajo de tu perfil, que también seas algo reservada. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a esas referencias de las que te hablaba, se podría decir que lo estoy haciendo cada vez mejor. Puedo ser un poco testarudo pero ¿quién no lo es hoy en día?_

_Para acabar dando una buena impresión, una de mis virtudes es que se me da bastante bien poner una sonrisa en la cara de la gente. ¿Puede que haya una en la tuya ahora mismo?_

_Espero que mi valentía haya valido la pena._

_Un saludo,_

_CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura_

Regina sintió su corazón vibrar a medida que leía y releía el email, sonriéndose al pensar que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de enviarle un mensaje deseando realmente conocerla.

¿Debería contestar? Tenía que admitir que estaba dudando si hacerlo o no. Para ser un pequeño pueblo, Storybrooke era sorprendentemente extenso y podía tratarse de cualquiera. Ni siquiera ella podía identificar a su mensajero basándose en la información de su perfil y su correo y, aún así, se encontró a sí misma haciendo lo imposible para que su distorsionada memoria fuera descartando individuos mentalmente. Su ratón planeó sobre el botón de responder. ¿Qué daño podía hacer un email?

Respirando profundamente y manteniendo firme su mandíbula, Regina hizo click en el botón.

* * *

Emma estaba esperando su pedido en el local de la abuelita cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo pescó y tapó la pantalla, donde se encontró con el icono en negrita de mensaje nuevo.

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron al comprobar que su email había sido respondido. Se quedó observándolo durante un largo rato preparándose mentalmente para ser rechazada. "Espera", se dijo la rubia. La alcaldesa no tenía por qué rechazarla automáticamente. No sabía que CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura era Emma. Pero, una vez más, era de la alcaldesa de la que estaba hablando y no dudaría en ignorar a un don nadie como ella.

-Aquí tienes -dijo Ruby con una sonrisa mientras depositaba en el mostrador el pedido de Emma.

La sheriff guardó rápidamente el móvil en el bolsillo y murmuró un "gracias" antes de coger la bolsa para llevar. Salió a la carrera en dirección a la estación de sheriff, ansiosa y a la vez con miedo de leer el mensaje sin que nadie la molestase.

Al llegar a la estación, Emma dejó su comida sin tocar en el escritorio y colocó el móvil al lado mientras lo miraba con gran ansiedad.

"Relájate, Swan, es sólo un email", se dijo.

Cogiendo el teléfono, Emma presionó la tecla para leer su mensaje sin abrir.

**Querido CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura,**

**Efectivamente ha sido un chiste malo, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora. Sin embargo, aprecio tu sinceridad. Yo misma soy nueva en esto de relacionarse por Internet. Ésta parece ser la primera vez que mando un email de carácter personal y no un informe de presupuesto, así que disculpa si sueno un tanto formal.**

**Si la honestidad es una práctica que tanto tú como yo valoramos, tengo que admitir que mi hijo está en una de esas fases de "mantente lejos de mí". ¿Mi maternidad no te ha hecho salir corriendo? No esperaba que nadie contestara al perfil de una madre soltera. Parece que reúnes la pequeña cantidad de valentía necesaria para acercarte a una.**

**Deduzco que debe de resultarte difícil dar largos paseos por la playa con esa armadura oxidada que llevas. Sé cómo se siente tener poca a ninguna relación familiar en la vida, así que no estás solo en ese aspecto. De todas formas, te tomo la palabra en cuanto a esas referencias.**

**Me habías convencido hasta que has mencionado el rock. ¿Puedo persuadirte de que escuches algo de Beethoven? Eres sincero. Me gusta. Y sí, incluso la tozudez puede perdonarse de vez en cuando. Aún así, intenta no hacer de eso una costumbre. En cuanto a esa sonrisa, supongo que un aire de misterio y desconocimiento puede ser útil en este caso. La incertidumbre es atractiva, ¿no crees?**

**Para añadir algo acerca de mí, entre mi trabajo y mi hijo saco tiempo para cocinar tan a menudo como me es posible. Me gusta aprender nuevas recetas y perfeccionar aquellas que ya he probado anteriormente. Se puede decir que es una de mis pasiones.**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido una relación y dudo que esté preparada para entablar una por el momento. El trato es una posible amistad si estás interesado.**

**P.D.: Tu valentía te ha hecho ganar puntos.**

**Sinceramente,**

**MadameRegia**

Para cuando llegó al final del email, Emma estaba sonriendo como una tonta. Regina no sólo no la había rechazado, sino que había respondido positivamente a su mensaje e incluso le había resultado divertido. ¿Quién sabe? Emma ya había aprendido algo nuevo acerca de la temida alcaldesa y le complacía notar lo espontánea que sonaba Regina en su email. Hay algo en la forma en que te abres a una persona a la que probablemente nunca llegarás a conocer que te hace soltarte y mostrarte tal y como eres.

Emma detuvo su progresiva entrega a la emoción del momento al darse cuenta de una circunstancia fatal: Regina pensaba que ella era un hombre. Abatida, Emma se desplomó en su silla. La honestidad era lo único que Regina había pedido y hacerse pasar por una persona que no era… eso era una mentira mayúscula.

Maldita sea.

No podía dejar de responder ahora. La alcaldesa estaría esperando su email y Emma consideraba que era su obligación responderle. Pero si Regina llegaba a enterarse…

Emma dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Esto era una mala idea. Fisgar el perfil de citas en línea de Regina era una cosa, mandar una respuesta a dicho perfil era otra, pero continuar comunicándose con la mujer era otro asunto totalmente diferente.

Levantó la cabeza del escritorio y echó un vistazo a su teléfono. Podían ser simplemente amigas. Amigas por correspondencia, sólo que por Internet. De hecho, eso era todo lo que Regina quería, no había necesidad de conocerse en persona. Si surgía el flirteo en broma, que así fuera, pero nada de encontrarse cara a cara.

Decidida, Emma sacó su comida y le pegó un mordisco antes de pulsar el botón de responder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **¡Gracias a todos por las reviews y, por supuesto, los favs y los follows! :D Siempre es agradable un poco de feedback para saber que hay alguien más que está disfrutando la historia.

**Nota2: **El capítulo 4 se publicará el miércoles 12 de junio.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Madame Regia,_

_Petición formal de: amistad_

_Cualificaciones:_

- _Capaz de prestar un oído para escuchar._

- _Un fornido hombro sobre el que llorar._

- _Una mano para chocar._

- _Disponible para cuidar niños en caso de que decidas tener una cita._

- _Dispuesto a ver casi cualquier película (menos las de Nicholas Sparks)._

_Espero que mis cualificaciones para asumir el puesto de amigo sean de su agrado. De cualquier manera, no pondría oposición a asumir cualquier otro puesto._

_¿Así mejor?_

_Te haré reír algún día. Te lo prometo. Dicho esto, con los peligros de Internet, ¿no resultarás ser un asesino en serie o algún pervertido encubierto? Juro que yo no soy ninguna de las anteriores._

_En cuanto a tu hijo, déjame adivinar. ¿Pre adolescente? ¿Doce años? Tan pronto como cumpla los dieciséis, se convertirá en tu mejor amigo con tal de que le dejes conducir tu coche. Aunque te imagino del tipo de madre que da instrucciones desde el asiento de atrás con tal de proteger a su pequeño. Es algo bueno en realidad. Simplemente confía en que tarde o temprano volverá a ti. La verdad es que no puedo proporcionarte una descripción exacta de lo que mi viejo yo de doce años hizo con mi familia. Nunca estuve muy apegado a mis padres y no los he visto en un largo tiempo. Y no, tu condición de madre no me asusta. Yo estaría aterrorizado de echar a perder a un hijo propio, pero esa idea cruzó por mi cabeza un par de veces el año pasado._

_Inteligente la alusión a mi armadura. El nombre se le ocurrió a un amigo y no soy lo suficientemente creativo como para cambiarlo. Pero MadameRegia, ¿eh? Es como hablar con una reina siendo yo un modesto campesino._

_Supongo que tendré que dar más detalles acerca de mí. Cuando era un niño, me estuve mudando mucho, así que no aprendí demasiado a hacer amigos hasta que me establecí por mi cuenta. Para mantener el aire de misterio no voy a especificar cuál es mi trabajo, pero me tiene dando vueltas por Storybrooke los días que hace buen tiempo. ¿Soy un repartidor de flores a domicilio? ¿O un pescador con buenas dotes para la pesca? ¿O, me atrevería a decir, el señor Gold examinando terrenos para construir en ellos? Debo decir que no soy ese último. Puedes estar tranquila sin la perspectiva de tener una cita con el señor Gold._

_Mi color favorito es el rojo. He descubierto recientemente las bondades de la comida casera (quizá me puedas enseñar virtualmente). Sé arreglar coches. Mi libro favorito es Tom Sawyer. Mi película favorita es Kill Bill._

_Espero ansiosamente tu respuesta a mi petición._

_Saludos, _

_CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura_

* * *

Regina caminaba por el pasillo del supermercado mientras hacía la compra con Kathryn y Henry, aunque este último simplemente las seguía por detrás concentrado en los juegos del móvil que su madre le había prestado.

-Por cierto -empezó Kathryn con una sonrisa de complicidad-, me he dado cuenta de que no has borrado tu perfil.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y se estiró para alcanzar una cabeza de lechuga.

-Eso es correcto.

Kathryn chocó su cadera con la de la alcaldesa ganándose una mirada fulminante que la rubia decidió ignorar.

-¿Hay alguien que te haya llamado la atención?-inquirió Kathryn. La amiga de la alcaldesa se quedó boquiabierta cuando Regina le dio la espalda con los labios fruncidos-. ¡Sí que hay alguien!

-¿No era ése tu propósito después de todo?-preguntó Regina desplazándose a la sección de charcutería para pedir cuatro pechugas de pollo.

-Sí, pero no esperaba que encontrases a alguien tan pronto -admitió Kathryn alcanzando la carne envasada y entregándosela a Regina.

Regina hizo una mueca que podría considerarse como su propia versión de sonrojarse, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchara aún más. Antes de que pudiera responder, Henry la llamó.

-¿Mamá? Tienes un mensaje. Es de CaballeroDeOxidadaArmad…

Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron y se acercó rápidamente a su hijo para quitarle el teléfono de las manos. Miró brevemente el dispositivo y lo bloqueó inmediatamente para protegerlo de ojos fisgones antes de enderezarse y echarse el pelo hacia atrás con aire digno.

-¿Era del servicio de citas?-preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

-A menos que conozcas a algún otro caballero con armadura en Storybrooke… -se burló Kathryn aproximándose a su amiga.

-Bueno, está Emma -comentó Henry para sí-. Ella es el Caballero Blanco del libro.

-Henry, ¿por qué no vas a buscarte algo para merendar?-interrumpió Regina dando a su hijo un pequeño empujón.

No se giró para dirigirse a la rubia hasta estar completamente segura de que Henry estaba fuera de la vista.

-Así que estás mandándote mensajes con un caballero… -la regañó Kathryn con una sonrisa burlona.

Regina suspiró audiblemente pero continuó con sus compras.

-Su nick es CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura-explicó Regina-. Él me contactó primero, de hecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis mandándoos mensajes?-preguntó la rubia mientras se dirigía a las cajas.

-Éste será el tercer email que nos enviamos -contestó Regina con un tono de emoción en su voz ante la perspectiva de leer el nuevo mensaje. Todavía estaba en la fase de cautela y escepticismo pero, con el transcurso de los acontecimientos, no podría resultar muy difícil deducir la identidad de su mensajero teniendo en cuenta que vivían en un pueblo pequeño y hechizado. Regina estaba segura de que Sidney podía hacer sus pesquisas y averiguar algo, pero una placentera sensación en ella le decía que no necesitaría la ayuda de su enamorado reportero.

Kathryn hizo a Regina detenerse sobre sus talones poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre su brazo y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Regina.

La morena exhaló profundamente ante la sinceridad en la voz de su amiga. Todo lo que pudo ofrecer en agradecimiento fue una sonrisa vacilante antes de que Henry se uniera a ellas metiendo un pudin de chocolate en la bolsa de su madre.

* * *

Las tres horas después de recibir el email en la tienda fueron la espera más larga en la vida de la alcaldesa. No pudo leerlo cuando estaban pasando por caja, en el coche de vuelta a casa o mientras hacía la comida y cenaba con Henry, así que Regina tuvo que esperar hasta que el niño le dio las buenas noches desde lo alto de la escalera para conectarse en su ordenador, ansiosa como estaba por leer su nuevo mensaje.

Su cara se iluminó con una instantánea sonrisa con tan solo leer las primeras líneas. Esta nueva expresión de amistad la hacía sonreír tan abiertamente que le empezaban a doler las mejillas. Tenía que admitir que realmente apreciaba su humor. La promesa de hacerla reír ya estaba cumplida.

Parecía que su compañero misterioso tenía conocimiento de las fases que atravesaba un niño. Puede que él también tuviera hijos o se relacionara con niños muy a menudo. Aliviaba bastante su estrés descubrir que él tampoco había crecido en una familia convencional. Era otra cosa más que tenían en común.

Se rió con ganas cuando su interlocutor bromeó acerca de su identidad y se estremeció ante la idea de que pudiera tratarse del señor Gold. A pesar de no confesar abiertamente quién era él, Regina se encontró más intrigada que nunca por averiguarlo.

Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con expresión pensativa. No se le ocurría qué respuesta darle. A pesar de ello, apretó rápidamente el botón de responder.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en su apartamento con un bol gigante de cereales colocado en su regazo. Odiaba cuando su compañera de piso tenía trabajos que corregir. Siempre dejaba a Emma sola con pocos recursos y aún menos ganas de preparar una cena decente.

Así las cosas, la sheriff se encontró a sí misma sentada en el colchón con un bol de cereales de colores Lucky Charms. El sonido del tono de su móvil la hizo levantar la vista con un entusiasmo repentino y se apresuró a alcanzar la mesa donde descansaba el aparato, derramando una buena cantidad de leche en el proceso.

Accedió a su bandeja de entrada emocionada por leer el último mensaje de Regina.

**Señor Caballero,**

**Le complacerá saber que, tras una valoración exhaustiva, encuentro su petición perfectamente adecuada, aunque su condición de "nada de Nicholas Sparks" estará sujeta a cambios si realmente tiene interés en conseguir el puesto. Su petición será archivada hasta encontrar una colocación más adecuada para usted.**

Emma sonrió. ¿Estaba la alcaldesa flirteando? Esperaba que sí.

**Te aseguro que no soy ni un criminal ni un pervertido, aunque algunos dicen que soy un poco rompecorazones. Aparte de eso, está usted a salvo.**

**Cambiando de tema, has estado cerca. Mi hijo tiene diez años y ya cree que está fuera de mi alcance. Recuerdo los tiempos en que yo era su mejor amiga y solíamos hablar largo y tendido de cada pequeña cosa que le pasaba durante el día. Ahora lo único en lo que está interesado es en buscarme pareja, probablemente para poder deshacerse de mí.**

Emma hizo una mueca de desaprobación al leer las palabras de Regina. Podía sentir la tristeza y el disgusto con que había escrito el mensaje y elaboró mentalmente formas de abordar el tema con Henry.

**Para ser una persona sin familia, pareces conocer los entresijos de la mente de un niño (no es ninguna acusación). Yo perdí a mi padre hace mucho y a mi madre tiempo antes. Sinceramente, temía convertirme en una madre como ella. No estoy segura de si he conseguido evadir mi miedo o ir directamente hacia él.**

Emma se iba encorvando sobre su teléfono a medida que leía, inclinando la cabeza con aire pensativo. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Regina tuviera padres. Bueno, obviamente sabía que los tenía, pero nunca se había preguntado cómo serían. ¿Y pensar que Regina tenía miedo a su madre? Eso sonaba a niña maltratada, algo con lo que Emma estaba bastante familiarizada.

**MadameRegia es un nombre que me gusta, aunque debo admitir que fue una amiga la que se lo inventó, la misma que me metió en esto.**

**Ah, tu trabajo misterioso. Supongo que podría hacer trampas e investigar cualquier trabajo que requiera rubios vagando por Storybrooke pero, ¿dónde estaría la gracia? Umm, veamos. ¿No serás el conductor del autobús escolar? ¿Quizá el repartidor de correos local? ¿Me estoy acercando?**

Emma se rió con ganas. La alcaldesa no tenía ni idea.

**Si realmente quieres unas clases, te adjunto una de mis recetas favoritas de macarrones con queso. Es lo suficientemente simple pero hará que todos te vean como el Iron Chef de la televisión. Si me reportan algún incendio en alguna cocina, sabré finalmente quién es mi remitente misterioso.**

Emma entornó juguetonamente los ojos fingiéndose ofendida. "No soy _tan _mala cocinera", pensó mientras hundía la cuchara en los cereales. La visión de su cena hizo que esbozara una mueca de dolor. Quizá unas clases de cocina no le vendrían mal a fin de cuentas.

**Mark Twain es un clásico, aunque tu gusto cinematográfico deja mucho que desear. ¿Primero nada de Nicholas Sparks y ahora fan de Tarantino? Quizá reconsidere admitir tu petición…**

**Me encanta la jardinería. Tengo una colección extensa de literatura victoriana. Canto en la ducha.**

**Sinceramente,**

**MadameRegia**

La última línea hizo volar la imaginación de Emma. Regina cantando en la ducha. Regina en la ducha. Regina _desnuda_ en la ducha. Sí, su mente había estallado oficialmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **El capítulo 5 se publicará el sábado 15 de junio.

* * *

**Capítul****o 4**

_En serio, MadameRegia. ¿Admitir que cantas en la ducha? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me conformaré con el puesto de amistad ahora? ¿Es demasiado pronto para pedir un ascenso?_

_Sé lo que estás pensando: "Éste debe de ser una especie de obseso sexual". No. Simplemente sé apreciar una bonita voz y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de escucharte cantar. Y si el concierto tiene lugar en un espacio cerrado con agua cayendo y gente en paños menores… tampoco me opondré._

_Ya que hemos tocado el tema de mi profesión, puede que acepte renegociar esas películas de Nicholas Sparks si escuchas un disco entero de Bon Jovi. ¿Tenemos un trato?_

_¿Cómo es tu hijo? Sé que puedo resultar entrometido, pero también sé que él es muy importante para ti e imagino que tiene que ser un niño muy especial. Haces mucho por él, creo que eso te hace no parecerte mucho a tu madre._

_¿Qué tal si hablamos de algo más liviano?_

_Has estado cerca de adivinar mi trabajo. Has acertado en lo de que conduzco. Eso limita tu búsqueda a personas mayores de 16 años._

_Creo que es injusto que adivines (aunque sin mucho acierto) mi trabajo. ¿Qué puedo decir del tuyo? Umm, veamos. Te gusta cocinar, eres maternal y, definitivamente, una adicta al trabajo. ¿Qué hace una mujer poderosa como tú en su tiempo libre? Apuesto a que algo artístico. ¿Piano? ¿Pintura? ¿O algo totalmente subversivo como navegar en barco lejos del muelle? Me aseguraré de pasarme tanto por la tienda de música como por la de artesanías y de acercarme al muelle en mi camino matutino hacia la oficina de correos (¡ya he dicho demasiado!) por si me encuentro con una mujer hermosa._

_Te alegrará saber que mi intento de elaborar tu receta de macarrones con queso ha sido un éxito salvo por algunos pequeños incidentes. ¿Sabías que si dejas desatendida la pasta hirviendo el agua se evapora?_

_Me gusta correr. Comparto piso con alguien. Creo que las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan. Pero ésta me gusta._

_CDOA_

* * *

**Caballero,**

**¿Has tenido el trabajo por tan solo unas cuantas horas y ya estás pidiendo un ascenso? Ten en mente que al descubrir que alguien canta en la ducha, lo más apropiado es solicitar beneficios.**

**De haber sabido que ese "prestar un oído" no era más que otra manera de decir "obseso sexual", habría reconsiderado tu petición. Pero, tal y como están las cosas, no hay otros aspirantes al puesto, aunque eso no te garantiza que tengas el trabajo asegurado.**

**Te cambio El Diario de Noa por la mitad del disco que has mencionado.**

**Mi hijo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es brillante y creativo hasta el punto de llegar a obsesionarse, pero supongo que todos los niños crecen. Traté de inculcarle el gusto por el deporte cuando era más pequeño, pero cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión de hacer algún tipo de juego o deporte, me lo encontraba acurrucado junto a una montaña de cómics en la seguridad de su fuerte hecho con cojines, mantas y sillas. Cómo echo de menos esos tiempos ahora.**

**Bien, veamos cuál nos hemos dejado. ¿Eres un conductor de grúa que salva a Storybrooke de los coches mal aparcados? ¿O un ayudante voluntario del sheriff que lucha contra el escaso crimen que tiene lugar en nuestro pueblo?**

**Mi madre me crió para disfrutar de las cosas más hermosas de la vida, sí, pero recuerdo que siempre quise viajar cuando era más joven. Quizá deberías pasarte por el muelle para ver si me encuentras con un lienzo y un caballete.**

**Sí, Caballero, soy consciente de que el agua se evapora si la calientas. He estado a nada de averiguar tu identidad. ¿Has cocinado algo desde entonces? Me encantaría escuchar tus progresos y darte algunos consejos.**

**Solía montar a caballo. Leo cómics por voluntad propia y me gustan especialmente los de DC. Mi hijo piensa que estoy loca, pero ¿qué sabe un fan de Marvel? No puedo imaginarme a mí misma casada de nuevo.**

**P.D.: Disfruta de tu fin de semana.**

**MadameRegia**

* * *

_Vaya. Dame un momento para procesar el hecho de que, inadvertida e inteligentemente, te has abierto a algún tipo de "beneficios". Sí, he pillado la indirecta._

_No puedo creer que nadie más te hubiera mandado mensajes. Quiero decir…bueno, eres tú. En fin. Así más tiempo para mí._

_He visto El Diario de Noa y mi compañero de piso me ha mirado raro cuando mi labio ha empezado a temblar. Espero que estés satisfecha. Y no, no acepto la mitad del disco. Ahora tienes que escuchar el disco _Crush_ de Bon Jovi al completo. Atenta, porque te haré preguntas sobre las letras de las canciones._

_Me gusta la forma en que hablas de tu hijo. Percibo que se hace duro cuando se porta mal, pero da la impresión de que te hace feliz. Yo jugué un poco al fútbol cuando era pequeño, quizá pueda hacerle salir de esa burbuja en la que está metido (ahora estoy siendo un poco presuntuoso). O quizá necesite alguna otra forma de canalizar sus aptitudes. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en apuntarle a un curso de escritura? Te sorprendería saber lo que son capaces de escribir los niños introvertidos._

_Me encanta que todos los trabajos que has mencionados son de gente obrera. También me encanta que no te importe hablar con una persona de los barrios bajos._

_Así que pintas, ¿eh? ¿Arte abstracto? ¿Paisajes? ¿Retratos? ¿O te va más pintar desnudos como en Titanic? Si es el caso, me apunto. Viajar es genial, ver nuevos lugares, conocer gente nueva. Lo único es que, a veces, te sientes un poco solo. Si alguna vez te veo subirte a un barco, asegúrate de llevar a alguien más para que no te aburras. O quizá me encuentres allí de polizón._

_Oye, no lo he quemado. Simplemente tuve que intentarlo una o siete veces. De hecho, hago pizza casera. Compro la masa, la salsa, el queso y toda la carne habida y por haber y lo meto todo al horno. ¿Quién necesita al Iron Chef estando yo? Ah, y mi compañero de piso quiere hacer una cena ecléctica mañana por la noche, del estilo de llevar cada uno una cosa. ¿Alguna sugerencia?_

_Espera, espera, ¿tú, la Señorita Independiente y Trajeada Súper Mamá solía montar a caballo? ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo mantener un pez con vida! Debes de haber sido una princesa en otra vida. Oh, el gran debate de DC contra Marvel. Eso es algo en lo que no me voy a meter. ¿Has estado casada? Supongo que he tenido suerte de que no funcionara. Si veo al tipo, le daré las gracias._

_P.D.: Tú también. Deberías llevar a tu hijo a los establos o, mejor aún, unirte al Lado Oscuro. Debes admitir que Marvel hace mejores películas._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura_

-Emma, ¿me estás escuchando?

Mary Margaret dejó en la mesa el chocolate caliente de la abuelita con los labios fruncidos.

Emma simplemente asintió mientras tecleaba frenéticamente en su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de pulsar "enviar".

-¿Entonces qué dices?

Emma levantó la vista brevemente antes de dirigirla de nuevo al aparato preguntándose si un "sí" o un "no" la iban a meter en problemas.

-Umm… Sí.

-Bien, gracias por ofrecerte para limpiar el apartamento entonces, Em.

-¿Qué…? -la rubia resopló y se reclinó en la silla-. Está bien.

-¿Con quién estás chateando, a todo esto?

-No estoy chateando -murmuró Emma-. Son emails. Emails de trabajo.

-Oh, ¿te mandas mensajes con alguien?-preguntó Ruby acercándose para llenar la taza de chocolate caliente de Emma. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de la profesora mientras miraba a la sheriff entusiasmada-. ¿Es alguien de Singlebrooke?

Emma abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-¡Sí que lo es!

-¿Qué es Singlebrooke? -preguntó Mary Margaret confusa.

-El servicio de citas online en el que he apuntado a Emma -explicó Ruby con un evidente tono de satisfacción.

-¿Estás viéndote con alguien? -preguntó la compañera de piso de Emma horrorizada-. Claro, por eso estás tan pegada al teléfono todo el día.

-No estoy tan pegada -se defendió Emma justo en el momento en que su móvil vibró y se apresuró a mirarlo con ansiedad. En vez de un email, se encontró con una notificación de uno de los incontables juegos de su móvil y volvió a colocar el teléfono en la mesa con cara de decepción.

Las dos mujeres enfrente de ella se quedaron mirándola como quien observa un experimento científico: Mary Margaret, inclinando la cabeza con evidente confusión y sorpresa; Ruby, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Emma se sonrojó y bajó la vista para centrarla en sus manos sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos se le escapaban de vez en cuando en dirección a su teléfono.

-Bueno -empezó Ruby levantándose de la mesa y guiñando un ojo-, disfruta de tu cita.

-¡No es mi cita! -gritó Emma cuando se iba. Se giró para mirar a su compañera de piso suspirando con exasperación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mandándote mensajes con él? -preguntó Mary Margaret señalando el teléfono de la rubia.

Emma desvió la mirada ante la evidente asunción errónea que reflejaba la pregunta. Se inclinó hacia delante bajando la voz.

-No es un hombre.

Los ojos de la morena se agrandaron por un momento mientras procesaba la información, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y colocó una mano encima de la de Emma en un gesto de comprensión.

-No importa, eso también está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mandándote mensajes con ella?

Emma exhaló aliviada, aunque todavía ligeramente nerviosa. Eso ni siquiera era la peor parte.

-Un par de semanas.

-Me he dado cuenta de que te has vuelto adicta al móvil. Pensé que simplemente estabas intentando batir tu récord en FruitNinja.

-Estoy muy cerca de eso también -admitió Emma sonriendo. Después, retiró su mano de debajo de la de su amiga y empezó a moverse visiblemente inquieta-. Hay algo más.

-Oh… -exclamó Mary Margaret tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Emma tomó una pausa evitando mirar a los ojos a la morena. Luego susurró quedamente:

-Es Regina.

La pequeña mujer sentada enfrente de ella empezó a toser ruidosamente. Se dio golpes en el pecho para liberar su garganta del líquido caliente que se le había ido por otro lado por la sorpresa.

Emma hizo una mueca y deslizó un vaso de agua hacia Mary Margaret que la chica se bebió de un trago.

-Lo siento. Pensé que habías dicho que era Regina.

Emma asintió con resignación. Mary Margaret soltó un chillido:

-¡Emma!

-¡Shhh! -la mandó callar enérgicamente Emma mirando a los lados en busca de comensales boquiabiertos-. Ella no sabe que sé que es ella y tampoco sabe que yo soy yo.

-Emma, si descubre que has estado humillándola…

-¡No es así! -se defendió rápidamente Emma.

Mary Margaret alzó una ceja con expresión curiosa.

-Es realmente divertido hablar con ella. Es divertida e inteligente y…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Te gusta! -exclamó la morena.

-Hay algo más -murmuró Emma moviéndose en su asiento.

Mary Margaret suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante con ojos llameantes.

-¿Qué más puede haber?

-Ella piensa que soy un hombre.

-Oh, Emma… -dijo la profesora con voz cansina.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo que… no sé… -balbuceó Emma antes de esconder su cara entre sus manos.

-Tienes que decírselo -le urgió su amiga.

-Ya, pero se va a asustar -murmuró Emma con su cara todavía oculta-. No tengo previsto encontrarme con ella. Es sólo que… me gusta mucho hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué no puedes decírselo cara a cara?

Emma le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

-Claro, ella es la alcaldesa -se respondió a sí misma Mary Margaret sacudiendo la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas una vez más-. Estás metida en terreno pantanoso, Em. Vas a tener que decidir qué es lo correcto.

Emma sabía qué era lo correcto. Si realmente le importaba Regina, admitiría su verdadera identidad e incluso los sentimientos que estaban creciendo dentro de ella. Pero nunca lo haría. Estaba la opción de simplemente dejar de mandarse emails con la alcaldesa, pero eso sería demasiado cruel. Además, no quería hacerlo. Emma estaba metida en una situación que era más de lo que podía manejar. El problema era que a una parte de ella le gustaba.

* * *

_Lady Regia,_

_He intentado esa receta de pollo a la parrilla que me mandaste e incluso he intentado la técnica de dar golpecitos con el tenedor para conseguir una cocción uniforme. Déjame decirte que eres literalmente un genio de la cocina._

_Mi trabajo misterioso ha estado bastante tranquilo últimamente, así que he aprovechado para mirar recetas. Por lo que conoces de mis crecientes aptitudes para la cocina, ¿crees que estoy preparado para enfrentarme a un _linguini_ de marisco?_

_¿Qué tal el tuyo, por cierto? El trabajo, quiero decir. ¿Ha conseguido ese colega molesto apartar sus ojos de una vez? Porque, ya sabes, puedo pasarme por allí para darle una lección si quieres. Varias, de hecho._

_Oh, ¿así que has terminado _De ratones y hombres_? Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no lo hubieras leído antes, pero no me avergüenza admitir que se me metió algo en el ojo cuando lo leí. No, no lloré de tristeza. Simplemente tenía algo en el ojo. No, pero en serio, me alegro de que te haya gustado, yo no pude terminar ese libro de Jane Austen que me recomendaste. Hice trampas y me vi la película. Y por ver me refiero a que me dormí, me alegra saber que tus habilidades para la cocina sobrepasan tus elecciones literarias._

_Tengo que cortar esto pronto. El trabajo necesita mi atención._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Señor Caballero_

* * *

**¿Lady Regia? ¿Ya te estás inventando apodos? Debo admitir que cuanto más lo leo más me gusta.**

**No estés tan sorprendido. Todavía no te he dado una receta que no sepa que realmente va a funcionar. En cuanto al ****_linguini_****, estoy ansiosa por escuchar tus aventuras intentando cocinarlo, pero estoy segura de que lo vas a conseguir.**

**¿Cómo es que no puedes apreciar la fortaleza femenina de Elizabeth Bennett? Oh, es cierto. Lo olvidé. Eres un hombre. Quizá mi próxima sugerencia sea un ejemplar de la revista Maxim. Lo que tú lees son libros deprimentes como ****_De ratones y hombres_**** o ****_Martes con mi viejo profesor_****, aunque he de reconocer que están muy bien escritos. Espero que esto no sea un hábito recurrente en tu vida.**

**Mi colega ha recibido una buena reprimenda por su comportamiento y no lo ha vuelto a hacer, aunque tu caballerosidad es altamente apreciada. Veo que haces honor a tu título de caballero.**

**Ay, tu misteriosa profesión es definitivamente real. Veo que mis conjeturas han sido infructuosas. Casualmente, tengo una reunión a la que asistir en breve.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

Emma encontró a Henry sentado en un banco enfrente de la sala de conferencias de la alcaldía, donde había asistido a una reunión bisemanal para discutir cambios y presupuestos del pueblo. Se sentó al lado del niño y tiró de uno de los auriculares que tenía firmemente sujetos a las orejas. El niño levantó la vista con expresión desafiante antes de darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¡Emma! -exclamó Henry sonriendo.

Los ojos verdes de Emma se centraron en el nuevo móvil de su hijo, que funcionaba también como reproductor de música.

-Vaya, tu madre sí que te tiene mimado, ¿eh? Yo no tuve móvil hasta los dieciséis.

-Mamá ya no quería que jugara con el suyo -explicó Henry con una sonrisa pícara al pensar en la verdadera razón por la que Regina ya no quería que fisgara su móvil: los emails que se mandaba con su misterioso amigo virtual.

Emma tomó el aparato en su mano y sonrió al ver la canción que estaba sonando.

-¿Estás escuchando Bon Jovi?

Henry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, esa canción la ha metido mamá.

-Esto no es del álbum _Crush_… -murmuró Emma para sí misma en voz demasiado alta.

El niño la miró extrañado, pero Emma simplemente sonrió y le devolvió el teléfono. Nunca había imaginado que Regina realmente escucharía Bon Jovi y mucho menos otros álbumes que ella no le había recomendado. La recorrió un sentimiento de inexplicable felicidad que fue repentinamente interrumpido por el sonido de unos tacones acercándose.

-Henry, ¿estás listo? -preguntó Regina a escasos pasos del banco donde estaban sentados. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se fijó en la presencia de Emma.

-Sheriff Swan.

-Mada… -Emma se interrumpió a tiempo-. Señora alcaldesa.

La sheriff deseó secretamente que su involuntaria alusión al sobrenombre virtual de la alcaldesa generase algún tipo de reacción en Regina. Nada.

-¡Adiós, Emma! -dijo Henry bajándose del banco para recoger su mochila.

Emma le despidió con la mano mientras observaba a su madre adoptiva. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando vio que Regina sacaba el teléfono y fruncía el ceño. Era obvio que esperaba tener un nuevo mensaje al salir de la reunión. Regina volvió a colocar el móvil en el bolsillo y se giró para irse pasando un brazo por los hombros de Henry.

-¡Adiós, Regina! -le gritó Emma en la distancia con una sonrisa.

La morena volvió ligeramente la cabeza luchando por no poner los ojos en blanco. En vez de eso, correspondió al saludo de Emma haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Emma los observó alejarse con una sensación de inquietud en la boca del estómago. Definitivamente, nunca sería capaz de decirle a Regina quién era ella. La morena apenas la soportaba.

Suspiró y se levantó dando una patada a las barras de latón del banco. Todo esto era una mierda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, los siguientes también serán más o menos igual de largos. Cómo siempre, todos tan majos con las reviews. ¡Gracias! :)

**Nota: **El capítulo 6 se publicará el sábado 19 de junio.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Regina se situó cerca del mostrador del restaurante de la abuelita mientras esperaba su café y su panecillo de manzana de la mañana. La alcaldesa se daba cuenta de que, desde hacía un mes, le costaba mucho menos relajarse, sonreía más y mantenía conversaciones casuales con los viandantes sin necesidad de hacer gala de su poder. Justo aquella mañana, había interrumpido su estricta rutina matutina para ayudar a la abuelita a recoger unas bolsas que se le habían caído. No estaba segura de cuál era la causa de su repentina amabilidad, pero se daba cuenta de que incluso Henry había empezado a acercarse más a ella.

El niño estaba yendo todos los días a la escuela y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había entablado una conversación con su madre durante la cena unas noches atrás. Parecía que su buen humor era contagioso. Tomó nota mental de compartir más tarde estas buenas noticias con su misterioso amigo virtual.

Agradeció a Ruby con un gesto de la cabeza cuando la camarera colocó su café y su panecillo enfrente de ella y le entregó el dinero de su desayuno. Después, levantó la tapa desechable de su café y sopló con suavidad sobre la bebida permitiendo que el líquido caliente calentara las palmas de sus manos e inundara sus sentidos.

-Buenos días, señora alcaldesa.

Regina cerró los ojos. Vaya, qué rápido se había esfumado su buen humor. Levantó la vista y agitó la mano a modo de saludo.

-Señorita Swan, confío en que acudirá a la comisión de presupuesto. Puntual esta vez.

Emma sonrió.

-No me la perdería.

La rubia caminó hasta el mostrador y se sentó al lado de donde Regina estaba de pie mordisqueando su panecillo.

-Eso no es precisamente un buen desayuno -comentó Emma.

-Tiene razón. Un chocolate y un pastel de garra de oso es una opción mucho más apropiada.

-Es que siempre la había imaginado del tipo de mujer que toma un desayuno fuerte por las mañanas -reconoció Emma encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Y por qué me imagina usted en absoluto, sheriff? -preguntó Regina levantando una ceja.

Emma abrió la boca titubeando brevemente.

-Es sólo que, bueno, usted cocina -explicó Emma. Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron y se apresuró a terminar-. Quiero decir, Henry lo mencionó una vez.

-Bueno, ayer tuve compromisos que me mantuvieron despierta hasta tarde -admitió Regina.

Emma volvió su cara brevemente para esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción. En las raras ocasiones en que Regina y ella estaban libres al mismo tiempo, su intercambio de emails se volvía tan frecuente que parecía que hablaban por mensajería instantánea. La noche anterior, las dos se habían quedado mandándose correos hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Regina por fin se fue a dormir.

-Espero que haya valido la pena -dijo Emma intencionadamente dando un buen trago de su bebida para ocultar su sonrisa.

Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás claramente confusa pero decidió ignorar el comentario. Volvió a meter su panecillo de manzana en el bolso y cogió su café para llevar.

-Disfrute de su desayuno, sheriff. Y, por favor, llegue a tiempo.

* * *

Emma llegó tan a tiempo que se presentó en el lugar demasiado temprano. La estación de policía era un aburrimiento, así que decidió ir caminando hasta la alcaldía para matar el tiempo. Llegó allí quince minutos más tarde y se encontró todavía aburrida, sólo que en otro edificio.

Se sentó fuera en el banco que estaba al lado del manzano de Regina, el mismo que había cortado con la motosierra unos meses antes. A Emma le resultaba divertido comparar sus sentimientos por la morena entonces con los actuales. Era todo un misterio cómo una persona podía pasar de talar el árbol de una mujer sólo para fastidiarla a hacerse pasar por un hombre para conocerla mejor. La vibración de su móvil la hizo sonreír incluso antes de sacarlo de su bolsillo. Recibir los emails de Regina era siempre genial, pero a Emma le encantaba especialmente recibirlos durante el día. Era como si la alcaldesa no pudiese esperar para hablarle, lo que -Emma esperaba- era cierto.

Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y empezó a leer.

**Señor Caballero,**

**Espero que estés satisfecho de haberme tenido despierta toda la noche. Te advierto que incluso desde aquí puedo escuchar tu comentario subido de tono, así que ni lo intentes.**

**¿Te das cuenta de que hoy hace un mes exacto que empezamos a mandarnos mensajes? No puedo creer el poco tiempo que me ha llevado llegar a conocer a alguien y los cientos de mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada demuestran que somos capaces de hacer amigos.**

**Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero siento que te conozco mucho mejor que a la mayoría de las personas que veo día a día. Es un sentimiento agradable.**

**Este mensaje tengo que hacerlo corto. Otra reunión. Pero, para mantener la tradición, mis flores favoritas son, generalmente, las rosas de todos los colores. He aprendido a amar la música de Bon Jovi. A cambio, deberás escuchar al pianista Yanni, un genio.**

**Te escribiré esta noche.**

**MR**

Emma terminó de leer e, inmediatamente después de leer las últimas líneas de Regina, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó para sí, y se apresuró a correr hacia la sala de conferencias.

Emma entró en la sala jadeando. Cada miembro de la junta estaba ya situado en su asiento en torno a la larga mesa circular y el único sitio libre era enfrente de una descontenta Regina.

-Señorita Swan, dese prisa y tome asiento, por favor -dijo Regina visiblemente molesta.

Emma simplemente asintió y se sentó enfrente de la morena, que empezó a hablar sobre algo relacionado con las labores de mantenimiento de la calle principal o alguna cosa así, le pareció a Emma.

No era ningún secreto que la rubia nunca prestaba atención en aquellas reuniones y aquél día no fue diferente. En vez de eso, su mente se enfocó en el hecho de que también ella era consciente de que llevaba un mes comunicándose con la alcaldesa. Habían sido centenares los mensajes que ya se habían mandado las dos y el móvil de Emma se había convertido prácticamente en una extensión de su cuerpo.

Se hacía más difícil cuando Mary Margaret estaba con ella en la habitación. Le había insistido a Emma en numerosas ocasiones que aclarase las cosas con Regina, pero la rubia simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía acabar como si nada con aquella conexión que tenía con la mujer, y sabía que Regina también sentía lo mismo.

Al pensar en ella, Emma levantó la vista y vio que la alcaldesa había dejado de hablar. Algún tipo con traje había empezado a comentar las importaciones de Storybrooke y a Emma le complació comprobar que Regina parecía igualmente aburrida.

Vio a la morena echar un vistazo a su móvil, que descansaba sobre una pila de carpetas. Emma esbozó una sonrisa cuando Regina empezó a tocar la pantalla cada dos minutos sólo para comprobar que no tenía mensajes nuevos. Interesante. Así que, después de todo, la alcaldesa era tan adicta como ella.

La sheriff se inclinó para sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y mantuvo las manos debajo de la mesa mientras tecleaba discretamente.

_MadameRegia,_

_Lo pones muy fácil con los comentarios subidos de tono. Lo único que sé es que es un código para "me lo pasé muy bien hablando contigo toda la noche". Yo también me lo pasé muy bien._

_Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creer que haya pasado un mes. Parece que nos conociéramos de hace muchísimo más tiempo. Ha sido un buen mes._

_¿Sabes qué es lo más loco de todo esto? Que es muy posible que ya te conozca o que nos hayamos encontrado ya en algún momento. Podría estar literalmente enfrente de ti en estos momentos y tú ni siquiera lo sabrías._

_No me das envidia con esas reuniones. Sé que odiaría estar en ellas. Te propongo algo mejor: ¿qué es lo más rebelde que has hecho en tu vida?_

_¡Feliz cumple-mes! ;)_

Emma pulsó el botón de enviar y levantó la vista esperando a que Regina recibiera su email.

Menos de un minuto después, la pantalla del teléfono de la alcaldesa se encendió y también lo hizo su rostro mientras alcanzaba su móvil y lo ocultaba en su regazo. Observó a Regina echar un vistazo por toda la sala para comprobar que todos estaban atentos en la presentación antes de empezar a leer su mensaje.

Emma se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió viendo a Regina tratando de ocultar la risa mientras leía su email. Desvió la mirada cuando la alcaldesa miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la solicitaba antes de empezar a teclear en su móvil.

La sheriff echó un vistazo al teléfono entre sus manos debajo de la mesa y esperó a que se encendiese. La alcaldesa no la decepcionó y lo hizo unos cinco minutos más tarde.

**¿Ese comentario no habrá sido un "oh, seguro que lo hiciste, cariño ;)"? Yo seré una coqueta, pero tú eres poco menos que un machista pervertido.**

**Ésa es una cuestión a considerar, pero dudo mucho que te encuentres literalmente enfrente de mí en estos momentos. Oh, Dios, no me digas que has sido tú el que ha preparado esta horrible presentación que estoy siendo obligada a presenciar.**

**¿Lo más rebelde que he hecho nunca? Oculté una relación a mi madre.**

**Tu turno: ¿error del que más te arrepientes?**

**Feliz cumple-mes a ti también :)**

Emma sonrió y levantó la vista hacia la alcaldesa, que estaba esperando impacientemente un nuevo mensaje. No quería dejarla esperando y tecleó su respuesta en seguida.

_El comentario ha sido más bien un "¿ha estado tan bien para ti como lo ha estado para mí?". Oh, has herido mis sentimientos. ¿Quieres curármelos?_

_Uno nunca sabe. Podría estar mirándote a la cara en este mismo instante._

_Mírate, teniendo una verdadera vida social en tu juventud. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Y yo que creía que lo más rebelde que habías hecho era mensajearte conmigo durante esta reunión._

_Es una cuestión complicada, pero te contestaré esto: la mayor locura que he hecho es despertarme con un tatuaje._

_¿Lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?_

Se contestaban los mensajes en una sucesión de emails tan rápida que ambas escondían sus móviles en su regazo mientras leían y tecleaban sin prestar atención a nada más.

**No tienes ni idea de lo bien que estuvo ;). Ay, si no estuviera en esta reunión… Veo que has evadido la pregunta. La contestarás en un futuro.**

**Lo mejor: mi hijo, por supuesto. Ésa ha sido fácil. Sinceramente, Caballero, necesitas trabajar un poco más en tus preguntas.**

**¿Un momento en que te hayan pillado en una posición comprometida?**

_Vaya, acabas de destruir la imagen ligeramente mojigata que tenía de ti. Dame un momento para desear que no estuvieras en esa reunión._

_Me encanta cuando te pones autoritaria._

_Posición comprometida: salir de mi casa corriendo con sólo una toalla y dejarme la puerta cerrada detrás de mí._

_De todas formas, creo que lo que realmente querías preguntarme es cuál es mi posición favorita. No seas tímida._

**¿Posición favorita?**

_Te enseño la mía si me enseñas la tuya._

**Desafortunadamente para ti, mi reunión se está acabando.**

**P.D.: Siempre estoy encima.**

Emma tragó saliva. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mente empezó a vagar por peligrosos derroteros después de leer el último mensaje. Levantó la vista para escuchar la voz de Regina poniendo fin a la reunión. A la sheriff le complació darse cuenta de que Regina también parecía un poco aturdida y sus ojos normalmente almendrados se habían oscurecido. Ella no era la única a la que aquello la había afectado y era evidente que a Regina le gustaba la personalidad de Emma, sólo que no le gustaba necesariamente _Emma_.

Pero, si llegaba a conocerla mejor, entonces Regina podría ver que Emma no estaba tan mal. Puede que incluso pasara por alto el asunto de que no era un hombre. Tenía que intentarlo.

Así que se puso en pie y empezó a salir de la sala mientras tecleaba una respuesta.

_¿Siempre? La verdad es que no tengo problema con eso._

_¿Quieres conectarte luego al chat? Podríamos mandarnos mensajes instantáneos todo lo que quisiéramos y sería genial poder hablarte en tiempo real. Piensa en ello como una cita de cumple-mes._

_Yo estaré sobre las 8h. Mi nick es Caballeroso84. Espero verte por allí._

Cuando llegó a la estación de policía, se encontró con la feliz respuesta:

**No me lo perdería :)**

* * *

Regina no podía dejar de mirar el reloj mientras ayudaba a Henry a hacer sus deberes de matemáticas. Se sintió culpable cuando Henry le pidió expresamente ayuda para hacer un problema, pero estaba demasiado emocionada y ansiosa por su "cita".

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Henry, confuso.

-Nada, cariño -se apresuró a contestar Regina inclinándose hacia delante para abordar el siguiente problema.

-¿Tienes que ir a alguna parte? -preguntó Henry-. No dejas de mirar el reloj.

Regina lamentó internamente el hecho de que su hijo fuera tan intuitivo.

-No, no voy a ningún sitio.

-¿Es por tu amigo virtual? -adivinó Henry con una sonrisa.

Regina agachó la cabeza y sus ojos destellaron sintiéndose ligeramente abochornada.

-Kathryn me ha contado que te ha hecho una cuenta en el chat al recogerme de donde Archie.

Regina frunció el ceño. Nunca jamás volvería a contar nada a ninguno de estos dos.

-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo. Tus deberes, Henry.

Henry se quedó mirando a su madre genuinamente asombrado. Era como si sus arrugas de preocupación se hubieran esfumado en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo a esa persona misteriosa. Cada vez que ella le reñía, Henry tenía la tendencia de volver a pensar en ella como la Reina Malvada, pero ahora mismo lo único que veía en ella era a una madre emocionada por su primer día de colegio. Se apresuró a terminar sus problemas de matemáticas y dio a su madre un pequeño empujón para sacarla de su cuarto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

* * *

Emma se sentó en su cama con el portátil descansando en sus rodillas. Seguía mirando el reloj de la pantalla preguntándose si no la habrían dejado colgada. Ya eran las 8:06 y la alcaldesa nunca llegaba tarde.

Empezó a morderse las uñas para paliar su ansiedad. Llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo pedirle a Regina conectarse al chat, pero nunca parecía presentarse la oportunidad adecuada para hacerlo. En vez de eso, la rubia había decidido hacerse una cuenta que se asemejara a su nick en la web de citas y se limitó a esperar impacientemente el momento en que reuniera el valor para preguntárselo.

Una ola de alivio la recorrió cuando una ventana de chat emergió en su pantalla.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Hola.

_Caballeroso84_: Hey, pensé que me ibas a dejar virtualmente plantado.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: No, estaba ayudando a mi hijo con los deberes.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Y la verdad sea dicha, una amiga me ha hecho la cuenta y hasta ahora no me he acordado de la contraseña.

_Caballeroso84_: Eso ayuda a mi ego a sentirse mejor.

_Caballeroso84_: Esto es algo diferente, ¿verdad?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿En qué sentido?

_Caballeroso84_: A que así parece como si estuviéramos hablando en la vida real.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Lo sé, es diferente para bien.

_Caballeroso84_: Muy para bien.

_Caballeroso84_: Entonces esa reunión tuya… ¿te gustaría explicarte mejor?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: No sé a qué te refieres.

_Caballeroso84_: No te hagas la tímida ahora.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Es que no he probado lo suficiente que no soy ninguna mojigata?

_Caballeroso84_: Créeme, esa imagen ha sido destruida y reemplazada por algo mucho mejor.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Lo que yo decía, un machista pervertido.

_Caballeroso84_: Puedo ser dulce si se me da la oportunidad.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Aquí tienes tu oportunidad.

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Quieres que te recite poesía?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Un hombre dulce no tendría que preguntar.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Además, estoy segura de que ya tienes abierto el buscador y estás mirando poemas.

_Caballeroso84_: Tenme un poco de fe.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Sigo esperando.

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Ha amado antes de ahora mi corazón? No, juradlo, ojos míos; pues nunca, hasta esta noche, visteis la belleza verdadera.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Acabas de citar a Romeo y Julieta?

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Te sorprende que haya citado a Romeo y Julieta?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Sí que eres un poquito esnob.

_Caballeroso84_: Todavía tienes que comentar mi poesía.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Todavía tienes que verme para hablar de mi belleza.

_Caballeroso84_: No necesito verte para saberlo.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Realmente sabes cómo hacer sonrojar a una mujer.

_Caballeroso84_: Misión cumplida.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Es raro que podamos hablar con tanta naturalidad sin necesitar un email largo y demasiado específico.

_Caballeroso84_: Sí, es realmente raro.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Raro para bien.

_Caballeroso84_: Tú has sido el punto fuerte de mi día, y lo digo sinceramente.

_Caballeroso84_: Me paso el día sentado al borde del asiento esperando tus mensajes.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Sé lo que se siente.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: A veces juraría que siento mi teléfono vibrar aunque sé que no lo tengo en el bolsillo.

_Caballeroso84_: Me alegra saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.

_Caballeroso84_: Así que estabas ayudando a tu hijo a hacer los deberes. ¿Ha pasado ya esa fase?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Lo dudo.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Pero hoy ha sido un buen día para nosotros. Se me ha olvidado contarte, pero siento que se está abriendo mucho más conmigo últimamente.

_Caballeroso84_: Ésas son muy buenas noticias. Debes de estar emocionada.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Sí que lo estoy.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Entonces no vas a decirme cuál es el error del que más te arrepientes?

_Caballeroso84_: Mi mayor error terminó siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ésa es una historia para otra ocasión.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Supongo que todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos.

_Caballeroso84_: Mantiene el aire de misterio. ¿Adivinas qué?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Ya veo por dónde van tus tendencias infantiles.

_Caballeroso84_: "¿Qué, Caballeroso?" Oh, qué bien que me lo preguntas. Ese chico Yanni es bueno, tengo que reconocerlo, pero he encontrado a nuestro hijo musical.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Nuestro qué?

_Caballeroso84_: Nuestro hijo musical. Una mezcla de nuestros dos estilos.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Dónde estaba yo durante nuestras sesiones de sexo musical?

_Caballeroso84_: ;)

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: *pone los ojos en blanco*

_Caballeroso84_: Bueno, si quieres una repetición…

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo musical?

_Caballeroso84_: Vaya, podrías haberme dicho simplemente que no.

_Caballeroso84_: Orquesta trans-siberiana. Son más de rock duro, pero hacen versiones de música clásica.

_Caballeroso84_: Ya sabes, como Beethoven y Mozart. De ese tipo.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Nuestro hijo musical ya se está rebelando contra nosotros.

_Caballeroso84_: Nuestro hijo real lo hará muy bien.

. . .

_Caballeroso84_: Era una broma.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Sabes cómo meter la pata hasta el fondo. Pero escucharé un poco a ver qué tal.

_Caballeroso84_: Es una de mis mejores cualidades.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Obseso sexual y experto en bromas inapropiadas. Madre mía, menuda combinación.

_Caballeroso84_: Si lo recuerdo bien, ésta es la tercera vez hoy que sacas el tema del sexo. ¿Quién es la obsesa ahora?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Tú eres el que has sacado el tema en primer lugar. Yo sólo lo he terminado.

_Caballeroso84_: Tú sólo has invadido mis pensamientos para el resto del día.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Quizá los invada para el resto de la noche. Me voy a la cama. ¿Adivina qué llevo puesto?

_Caballeroso84_: Qué chica más descarada.

**_ChicaDeOjosMarrones01_**_ se ha desconectado._


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **El capítulo 7 se publicará el sábado 22 de junio.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó Kathryn a Regina mientras recorrían los pasillos del supermercado durante su compra semanal conjunta.

La morena no tuvo que pedirle que fuera más específica para saber a lo que su amiga se refería y, por una vez, se alegró de que Henry estuviera en una de sus sesiones para poder hablar largo y tendido con la rubia sobre el nuevo hombre en su vida.

-Genial -se limitó a contestar Regina con una sonrisa-. Simplemente genial.

Kathryn sonrió.

-Parece que el chico es toda una joya. ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a esperar para conoceros?

Regina levantó la cabeza de la información nutricional de los cereales que sostenía en la mano para encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Conocernos?

-¿No habéis hablado de eso todavía? -preguntó la rubia sorprendida-. Normalmente, cuando dos personas congenian por Internet quedan para encontrarse en la vida real. Para conocerse mejor y así.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido -admitió Regina.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Kathryn cerrando el espacio entre ellas y poniendo sus manos en el brazo de Regina en un gesto de apoyo-. ¿Quieres conocerle?

La alcaldesa desvió la mirada y se quedó pensativa. Había cruzado por su mente descubrir quién era su misterioso amigo virtual. ¿Por qué no iban a conocerse? Si disfrutaba de su compañía online, lo más seguro es que fuera igual o incluso mejor en persona.

Giró la cabeza para volver a mirar a Kathryn e la inclinó de manera casi imperceptible mientras elevaba ligeramente su voz.

-Sí, me gustaría conocerle.

Kathryn emitió un chillido y apretó el brazo de Regina.

-¡Tienes que preguntárselo! Y cuando diga que sí, yo te ayudaré a prepararte para la ocasión.

Regina no pudo evitar contagiarse de la emoción de su amiga. Aunque se contuvo de una manera en que sólo un político sabría hacerlo, su corazón latía desbocado ante la perspectiva. Le conocería muy pronto.

Lo que no sabía Regina es que, al otro lado del pasillo, el corazón de una rubia sheriff, su misteriosa amiga virtual, latía de la misma manera por una razón completamente diferente.

* * *

-¡Mary Margaret! -gritó Emma tan pronto como cruzó la puerta de su apartamento de vuelta del supermercado-. ¡Necesito ayuda!

La otra mujer asomó la cabeza desde detrás de la cortina de su cuarto frunciendo el ceño visiblemente confusa. El tono suplicante en la voz de la rubia sugería que estaba en problemas, lo que se confirmó cuando la morena encontró a Emma yendo directamente a por su botella de Jack Daniel's.

-Pensé que estabas haciendo la compra -comentó lentamente Mary Margaret analizando cada gesto de Emma y preguntándose a qué se debía la tensión a la que estaba sometida su compañera de piso.

La rubia se sirvió su Jack Daniel's y se lo bebió de un trago para acabar dando un golpe con el vaso en la encimera.

-La compra puede esperar. Éste es un problema serio.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Mary Margaret preocupada acercándose a Emma y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Regina va a pedirme que salga con ella -contestó Emma visiblemente agobiada.

Una vez más, las cejas de Mary Margaret se juntaron en confusión.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¡No a mí, a mi yo online! -puntualizó Emma llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La profesora de escuela suspiró.

-La he escuchado contándole a Kathryn en la tienda que quiere conocerme -comenzó a explicar Emma mientras caminaba en círculos y gesticulaba con aire nervioso-, y tendrías que haberla oído, Mary Margaret, estaba súper emocionada. Bueno, no saltaba en una pata, pero era bastante evidente. Bueno, no podía verla, pero conozco su voz, he estado hablando con ella sin parar durante mes y medio y sé a ciencia cierta que se muere por conocerme.

Finalmente, la rubia se detuvo y miró a su compañera de piso con gesto compungido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

La profesora suspiró y pasó por al lado de la exhausta rubia para poner la tetera en el fuego. Se giró dando la espalda a la encimera y cruzó los brazos mientras dirigía una mirada de determinación en dirección a Emma.

-Encontrarte con ella.

Los ojos de Emma casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

-¿Estás loca?

-¿Yo loca? ¿Y me lo dice la mujer que se ha hecho pasar por un hombre enamorado de Regina? -se mofó Mary Margaret-. Emma, Regina se merece saber la verdad.

Emma apoyó su espalda en la encimera imitando la postura de su compañera.

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-No -le cortó la morena con firmeza-. No hay peros que valgan. Si realmente te gusta y tú le gustas a ella, no importa que no seas un hombre. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre encuentran la forma.

-Pero se trata de mí -razonó Emma con tristeza-. Ella me odia.

-A juzgar por el gasto en electricidad y la factura de Internet que ha llegado esta mañana, no creo que te odie tanto -dejó caer Mary Margaret.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio durante un breve momento. Mary Margaret empezó a rebuscar en las despensas en busca de té; Emma se quedó en la misma posición perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Voy a decírselo -anunció finalmente Emma-. Voy a pedirle que nos encontremos y entonces se lo voy a contar todo.

Mary Margaret se enderezó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Lo harás genial.

Emma asintió tímidamente acercándose a la tetera en ebullición y sacándola del fuego mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

-Nos hemos quedado sin té. Voy a… ya sabes. Compras.

Mary Margaret sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba a la rubia salir por la puerta.

-Ay, Em, estás metida hasta el cuello.

* * *

La llamada de Regina hizo a Emma poner los ojos en blanco. En su contrato de trabajo no venía en ningún sitio que tuviera que hacer papeleo, pero allí estaba ella, obligada a ir a la oficina de la alcaldesa para que Regina pudiera asegurarse de que el trabajo quedaba hecho.

En teoría, Emma debería estar emocionada ante la perspectiva de pasar tiempo a solas con la alcaldesa, pero su reciente resolución de aclarar las cosas con Regina tenía a la sheriff tratando de evitar a la morena.

Podía hacerlo, se dijo, mientras cogía la pila de archivos que había amontonado durante todo el mes y que aún no había puesto al día. No había de qué preocuparse. Era sólo Regina.

* * *

-Puede sentarse por ahí -le indicó Regina señalando su zona de asientos tan pronto como Emma puso un pie en su oficina.

La rubia asintió en lo que se podía traducir como un silencioso "gracias". No se sintió capaz de mirar a los ojos a la morena cuando colocó sus documentos en la mesita de té y se sentó en el sofá.

-Sheriff, espero que esto no se convierta en algo habitual -dijo Regina con su habitual deje de exasperación-. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ser su niñera.

-Tú me has pedido que venga aquí, Regina.

-Porque has demostrado ser una incompetente -apuntó Regina desde su posición en su escritorio.

-O quizá porque querías pasar tiempo conmigo -respondió Emma. Sus palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Se quedó congelada como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche esperando la inevitable reprimenda de Regina.

Sin embargo, Regina simplemente levantó la cabeza ante la observación de la rubia y entornó los ojos mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Tal vez en una de sus fantasías tenga la oportunidad de soñarlo.

Emma volvió la cabeza para mirar a la alcaldesa, sorprendida porque la alcaldesa hubiera contestado a su comentario con una réplica de su cosecha.

-¿Y qué pasa en las tuyas?

Esta vez, Regina se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Haga su trabajo, señorita Swan.

-Alguien está más mandona que de costumbre -masculló Emma con una sonrisa torcida volviendo a su pila de documentos.

Si Emma hubiera bajado la cabeza tan solo un momento después, habría alcanzado a ver a Regina entornar sus ojos claramente confusa.

Después de una hora probando diferentes posiciones -encima de la mesa de té, con los documentos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia atrás para dar un respiro a su médula espinal…-, Emma se enrabietó y dio un fuerte golpe con las hojas en la mesa haciendo todo el ruido que quiso, ya que Regina había salido de la oficina para encontrarse con unos promotores.

Calculó que tenía otra hora para ella sola, así que cogió unos cuantos papeles y se los llevó al escritorio de la alcaldesa tomándose un momento para apreciar el asiento reclinable, el trono de Regina.

"No me extraña que sea una adicta al trabajo", pensó Emma. Con una silla como aquella, también ella se pasaría todo el día sentada trabajando.

Se puso cómoda y se permitió reproducir en su móvil un poco del rock suave de Bon Jovi al tiempo que se sumergía en el papeleo.

Con la esperanza de impresionar a Regina con unos enérgicos hábitos de trabajo, Emma rellenó diligentemente los documentos, tan concentrada que casi no pudo oír el staccato de Jimmy Choos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si está haciendo lo que mejor se le da, sheriff -dijo Regina con la vista puesta en Emma mientras entraba en la oficina.

-¿Y qué es lo que mejor se me da, señora alcaldesa? -preguntó Emma.

-Ponerse cómoda y sentirse como si estuviera en su casa. Ahora, si es tan amable, ¿podría moverse de mi escritorio? -inquirió mordazmente Regina, ya al lado de Emma, mientras miraba fijamente a la sheriff, apremiándola.

-Pero me duele la espalda -se quejó ella.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Emma siguió firmemente sentada en la silla de Regina balanceándose suavemente mientras hablaba en tono serio a la alcaldesa, aunque era evidente que la situación la divertía.

-Soy la sheriff. Si tengo mal la espalda, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer mi trabajo?

-Ahora mismo no está haciendo su trabajo. Arriba.

Regina tiró de Emma hacia arriba y tomó su sitio rápidamente.

-He dejado el sitio cómodo y caliente para ti -le dijo Emma mientras se colocaba enfrente de ella en el lado opuesto del escritorio y se sentaba en una de sus sillas para invitados. Ignoró la mirada amenazadora que Regina le estaba dirigiendo.

-¿En serio, señorita Swan?

-Tengo mal la espalda, ¿recuerdas? Además, no es como si tuvieras problemas con invadir el espacio personal de la gente así que, si me disculpas, tengo papeles que rellenar.

Alargó el brazo y alcanzó el móvil en el que no había parado de sonar la voz ronca de Bon Jovi.

Regina observó brevemente el teléfono con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro antes de volver a su ordenador portátil.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Emma captando la momentánea mirada-. ¿Está muy alto?

-No, está bien, sheriff -contestó Regina como si estuviera hablándole a una niña.

-Has sonreído.

Regina fingió ofenderse.

-¿De verdad lo he hecho? Vaya, el infierno se ha debido de congelar.

La broma hizo sonreír genuinamente a Emma, a su pesar. La reacción de la sheriff pareció tomar por sorpresa a Regina antes de volver a concentrarse en su monitor.

Con la mirada fija en la morena por unos instantes más, Emma sonrió para sí antes de empujar su móvil hacia la mitad del escritorio y volver a su trabajo.

Las dos trabajaron durante un rato en compartido silencio sólo roto por el sonido del trazo del bolígrafo de Emma, el tecleo de Regina en su ordenador y Bon Jovi.

De vez en cuando, Emma miraba a Regina de soslayo y podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tecleaba enérgicamente en su portátil con la mirada fija en el monitor. La rubia había aprendido a amar las pequeñas sonrisas clandestinas que se asomaban a los labios de la alcaldesa cada vez que leía o escribía un mensaje suyo. Emma se dio cuenta tarde de que su móvil se encontraba entre ellas encima del escritorio cuando Regina pulsó la tecla "enviar".

Menos de un minuto después, la música que reproducía el móvil de Emma se detuvo y sonaron en su lugar dos pitidos a un alto volumen. La rubia lo atrapó rápidamente con una mueca de terror en su rostro.

Se volvió para evaluar la reacción de Regina, que únicamente arrugó la nariz en señal de confusión ante la apresurada acción de Emma.

-¿Hay algún problema, señorita Swan?

-Es sólo la alarma -se apresuró a explicar Emma antes de levantarse del asiento y meter su móvil en el bolsillo-. Voy a coger algo para comer.

Regina únicamente frunció los labios pero, mientras salía, Emma pudo sentir unos ojos inquisidores clavados en su espalda.

* * *

La sheriff estaba actuando de forma más extraña que de costumbre. Parecía como si hubiera estado evadiéndola pero, cada vez que se encontraban, Emma parecía hablarle como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Sin embargo, las cosas que la rubia le decía eran bastante subidas de tono, pero ¿qué podía una esperar de alguien como Emma Swan?

Aún así, a Regina le gustó saber que la música que Emma escuchaba para trabajar no era pop comercial o algún tipo de rock heavy metal gótico. A Regina le llamó la atención la intempestiva salida de la sheriff a por comida, pero había visto a Henry comer y eso no podía más que significar que el niño había heredado sus aberrantes hábitos alimenticios de ella.

Comprobó su email por cuarta vez desde que Emma se fue y todavía no había recibido una respuesta. Había sido una buena idea después de todo no preguntar a su misterioso amigo si ya era hora de encontrarse, porque había estado aparentemente ocupado todo el día -como parece que lo estaba ahora- y Regina habría estado al borde de un ataque de ansiedad esperando su respuesta.

La verdad es que la alcaldesa estaba terriblemente nerviosa ante la perspectiva de pedirle que se conocieran. Su relación virtual era tan buena para ser verdad que no estaba preparada para descubrir la identidad de su mensajero por miedo a que la imagen que tenía de él quedase desvirtuada.

La próxima vez, se prometió.

Una ola de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando un email llegó finalmente a su bandeja de entrada.

_Siento no poder contestar más extensamente. Estoy trabajando en un sitio diferente con mi jefe respirándome en la nuca. ¿Chat a las 9? –CDOA_

Regina tecleó su confirmación sin levantar la vista siquiera cuando Emma entró a la oficina un momento después. Levantó la cabeza finalmente cuando Emma colocó la bolsa para llevar del restaurante de la abuelita delante de ella.

-Te he traído el almuerzo -le informó Emma mientras se sentaba en su asiento enfrente de la alcaldesa. Después, abrió su propia bolsa y sacó su sándwich de queso con patatas fritas.

-No debería asumir que todos comemos lo mismo que usted. Algunos queremos vivir más allá de los cuarenta.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te he traído algo diferente. Si no lo quieres, no te lo comas.

Haciendo caso omiso a su propio criterio, Regina miró dentro de la bolsa esperando encontrarse algo simple como una ensalada o su habitual sándwich con pan tostado por el que estaba segura que la rubia había preguntado a Ruby. En vez de eso, sacó de la bolsa un panini caprese prosciutto que, aunque no lo había probado nunca, tenía que reconocer que ahora mismo le estaba tentando.

-¿He elegido bien? -preguntó Emma inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y metiéndose una patata en la boca.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Ha preguntado a Ruby por mi pedido habitual? -replicó inteligentemente la morena.

-Sí, pero me imaginé que preferirías esto. Y te he traído café.

Emma le acercó la bandeja que contenía el café de Regina y su refresco.

-Sheriff Swan, sabe que no acepto sobornos. Todavía tiene que terminar de rellenar sus papeles -le aclaró Regina. Pegó un mordisco a su sándwich y ocultó cuidadosamente su satisfacción. ¿Por qué no lo había probado antes?

-¿Dos bromas en un mismo día? Parece que el infierno definitivamente se ha congelado -comentó Emma sin parar de reírse antes de volver a hincar el diente a su sándwich.

Regina continuó trabajando mientras comía.

-Créame, el infierno todavía estará caliente cuando usted llegue.

-Eso ya son tres bromas. ¿Voy a tener que llevar la cuenta?

-¿Qué tal si en vez de eso continúa rellenando los papeles que lleva acumulados durante un mes, sheriff? -dijo Regina con una voz autoritaria que hizo que Emma se sentara soltando un gruñido.

-Está bien, está bien… -concedió Emma.

Las horas pasaron con las dos mujeres sentadas en silencio en el escritorio compartido trabajando la una en compañía de la otra. Cuando ambas hubieron acabado, Emma, sin más preámbulo, acompañó a Regina hasta su coche y le deseó buenas noches mientras le abría la puerta de su Mercedes Benz antes de dirigirse a la estación de policía para recoger su propio coche.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la ansiedad y el miedo parecieron desaparecer de Emma. Sí, Regina y ella se llevaban a matar, pero habían pasado un día completo juntas sin pelearse. De los tensos enfrentamientos de antes a las pequeñas disputas verbales de ahora había un trecho.

Y las pequeñas disputas verbales que ahora tenían aparecían justo al lado del flirteo en el diccionario de Emma Swan. La vieja Regina habría despreciado a Emma por la mitad de las cosas que le decía últimamente a la alcaldesa, pero ahora Regina entraba en su juego e incluso le respondía con cortesía. Tal vez podrían hacerlo funcionar. Tal vez Regina podría aceptarla después de todo.

* * *

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Estás bien? Siento como si no hubiera hablado contigo en todo el día.

_Caballeroso84_: Sí, he tenido que trabajar. Tengo un problemón entre manos ahora mismo.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

_Caballeroso84_: Sí, de hecho, tu opinión podría ayudar bastante.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Dispara entonces.

_Caballeroso84_: Es sobre mi trabajo. Digamos que no le caigo muy bien a mi jefe.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Si sientes que tiene favoritismos o te discrimina, puedes mandar una queja.

_Caballeroso84_: No, tampoco es eso.

_Caballeroso84_: Es que tengo un amigo que trabaja conmigo y mi jefe está como loco con él.

_Caballeroso84_: Últimamente he estado haciendo todo su trabajo pero mi jefe se piensa que lo ha estado haciendo él.

_Caballeroso84_: Así que mi jefe le adora y él se lleva todo el crédito mientras que a mí me trata como a una basura.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Quién es tu jefe? Es muy probable que conozca a gente que puede tener unas palabras con él.

_Caballeroso84_: No es nadie que conozcas.

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Pero crees que le debería contar a mi jefe que he sido yo todo este tiempo?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Claro que sí.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Te ayudará a limpiar tu imagen delante de tu superior y, además, le demostrarás tu compromiso con la compañía.

_Caballeroso84_: Estoy muy comprometido con la compañía.

_Caballeroso84_: De todas formas, ¿no crees que se enfadará? Le he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: A él le ha gustado tu trabajo, lo que reflejas como persona. Tu esfuerzo seguirá siendo el mismo una vez que descubra que has estado haciendo tú el trabajo. Si valora lo que has hecho por la compañía, el asunto de la mentira no tendrá importancia viendo las cosas en perspectiva.

_Caballeroso84_: No sabes el alivio que me da oír eso. No te puedes imaginar lo estresado que he estado todo el día a cuenta de este tema.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Me alegra haber podido ayudar.

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta seria?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Sólo si puedo hacerte otra a cambio.

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Te sientes cómoda hablando conmigo? Porque sé que no han pasado ni siquiera dos meses, pero siento que te conozco y que tú me conoces también.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Extremadamente cómoda. Créeme, la sensación es un poco abrumadora pero es increíble lo mucho que hemos llegado a conocernos en tan poco tiempo.

_Caballeroso84_: Bueno, siendo ése el caso, me preguntaba algo.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Sí?

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Estás preparada para conocerme en persona?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

_Caballeroso84_: ¿Eso es un sí entonces?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Es un por supuesto.

_Caballeroso84_: ¡Fiuuuu! Otro peso que me quito de encima.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Tenías miedo de que dijera que no?

_Caballeroso84_: Tenía terror.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Quién es el hombre de poca fe ahora?

_Caballeroso84_: Haré la reservación en algún lugar bonito y te confirmaré los detalles.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Esperaré ansiosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **¡Uff! Como intuiréis por el capítulo anterior, este capítulo viene muy emocionante, ¡aviso! Por cierto, he decidido dejar esta historia con una calificación de K+, pero debo comunicar que en un punto dado la calificación puede cambiar... Por otra parte, como anécdota, este capítulo incluye una parte de jerga de mecánica que fue una aventura traducir porque, personalmente, no tengo ni idea del tema (:S), pero espero que la escena dé el pego :D ¡A leer!

**Nota2: **El capítulo 8 se publicará el miércoles 26 de junio.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Emma dejó la rosa melocotón de tallo largo en su caja, destapada para que no se estropeara. Se miró al espejo y tragó saliva. Aunque había pedido a Regina encontrarse en uno de los restaurantes más finos de Storybrooke, Emma había desechado la idea de llevar vestido. En vez de eso, la sheriff había optado por unos pantalones de vestir negros y una de sus blusas más elegantes.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de soltar una de las mayores bombas de su vida y no estaba segura de si Regina respondería positivamente.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos y se encontró a Mary Margaret recostada contra el marco.

-Te ves muy bien -la elogió su compañera de piso.

Emma sólo pudo reunir el valor suficiente para responder con una tímida sonrisa. Después, volvió su mirada al espejo y empezó a retocarse el maquillaje con nerviosismo.

Mary Margaret se le acercó por detrás y tomó sus agitadas manos.

-Emma, basta. Te ves genial, en serio.

-¿Qué pasa si se asusta?

-Puede que lo haga -admitió la morena siendo sincera-. Pero tienes que darle el beneficio de la duda por si resulta que no lo hace.

Emma asintió más animada y se enfundó en la chaqueta marinera que había tomado prestada de la pequeña profesora para esa ocasión.

Cogió la caja con la rosa y dirigió una última mirada a su compañera de piso antes de cruzar la puerta del apartamento.

* * *

A la medianoche, el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos no se pareció en nada a lo que Emma había esperado. Para entonces, se había imaginado a sí misma dando a Regina un beso de buenas noches en el porche de su casa mientras pequeñas mariposas volaban en su estómago emocionadas ante la perspectiva de iniciar una relación con la alcaldesa. En vez de eso, ahí estaba ella, sentada en la escalera de incendios lamiéndose las heridas con una botella de Jack Daniel's medio vacía.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Quizá fuera el subyacente miedo irracional a ser rechazada que parecía grabado a fuego dentro de ella desde que nació. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la condujo a ello, lo cierto es que técnicamente había dejado a Regina plantada.

Por supuesto que había acudido al restaurante, ni siquiera ella era capaz de algo así de cruel. Pero cuando vio a Regina sentada en aquella mesa con ese impresionante vestido morado intenso mirando cada cierto tiempo con una mirada esperanzada a cada extraño que pasaba por su lado, Emma sintió que su corazón se empequeñecía y se deslizaba hasta la boca de su estómago. Se quedó ahí, contrayéndose y haciéndose cada vez más pequeño hasta que llamó a uno de los camareros y le susurró cuidadosas instrucciones tendiéndole la caja con la rosa y dándole una generosa propina a cambio de su discreción.

Se quedó en la entrada durante unos cinco largos minutos mirando a la morena y librando una batalla interna entre irse o quedarse. Si se iba y no le mandaba emails nunca más, ése sería el fin de todo. Regina descargaría su ira sobre los habitantes del pueblo de manera indefinida, pero Emma estaba casi dispuesta a pagar el precio. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de huir.

Realmente _quería_ acercarse a la mesa y hablar finalmente con ella cara a cara, pero la realidad de la situación la golpeó con fuerza dejándola sin nada más que cobardía.

"Venga, díselo, sheriff Swan -intentó animarse Emma-. Díselo y ya está. Va ser rápido, como quitarse una banda de cera. Y cuando se abalance sobre ti, corre como una loca."

Miró su reloj. Técnicamente, diez minutos tarde. Habiendo puesto sus pensamientos en su sitio, se levantó en un repentino arranque de valentía y se dirigió a la mesa de Regina.

Notó que la morena se tensaba ligeramente ante la presencia de cualquier persona que pasaba por su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada esperanzada de la alcaldesa, esperanza que fue sustituida casi instantáneamente por decepción cuando Regina puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Emma. Fue entonces cuando la cobardía y el miedo al rechazo arraigado irremediablemente en la sheriff reaparecieron con más fuerza que nunca. No podía hacerlo. Regina no la quería allí.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, sheriff? -preguntó Regina. No se percibía el habitual veneno en su voz, pero Emma no pudo evitar percibir la desilusión en su mirada cuando un hombre pasó por detrás de ella para tomar asiento.

Emma se quedó mirándola mientras unas voces gritaban en su cabeza que las dejara salir, que le dijera que ella era su misterioso amigo, que hiciera algo en vez que quedarse allí de pie mirándola como una idiota. Soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Te ves… muy bien.

Regina se rió por lo bajo como si la observación de Emma fuera algo que se daba por hecho, lo que francamente era verdad.

-He quedado con alguien.

Las piernas de la rubia por fin parecieron comprender para qué servían y se movieron para sentarse enfrente de Regina, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada de reprobación por su parte.

-¿Una cita?

A Emma le complació ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Regina.

-Supongo que podríamos llamarlo así.

-No sabía que salías con alguien -dijo Emma retorciendo sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos sintiéndose culpable.

-No me conoce usted lo suficiente, señorita Swan.

-¿Y por qué no? -soltó Emma aferrándose a la más pequeña oportunidad de salvar la noche-. Conocernos mejor, digo.

La morena hizo una pausa en su intensa búsqueda entre la multitud para mirar boquiabierta a la sheriff.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

-Porque… -balbuceó Emma tratando de encontrar una respuesta mejor a "porque ya nos conocemos bien pero todavía no lo sabes"-. Porque estaría bien.

Regina no tuvo ni que levantar la ceja ante la respuesta de la rubia para saber que su excusa flaqueaba por todos los costados.

Regina no respondió. En vez de eso, sacó el móvil para comprobar la hora y los mensajes. Frunció el ceño antes de volver a guardar el aparato y dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Emma como si la culpara por el comienzo poco productivo de su velada.

Consumida por la culpa, Emma desvió la vista incapaz de entrar en contacto con los ojos tristes que le devolvían la mirada y se puso en pie de golpe.

-Tengo que ir al lavabo.

* * *

Emma se dirigió al cuarto de baño dándose golpes en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole eso a ella? ¿Cómo había dejado que aquello llegara tan lejos? Debería haberle dicho que había sido ella todo el tiempo en el mismo instante en que llegó a la mesa. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos y sacó el móvil para mandar un rápido email antes de abandonar su refugio. Después de salir manteniéndose cerca de la pared y evitando mirar en la dirección de Regina, se acercó al maître y le arrebató la nota que había dejado junto a la rosa.

* * *

La respiración de Regina se agitó mientras suspiraba al leer el email.

_Lo siento muchísimo. Me ha salido trabajo a última hora y éste es el único momento que he tenido para mandarte un mensaje. Si me odias, lo entenderé._

Regina frunció los labios mitad molesta y mitad avergonzada por haber estado sentada tanto tiempo sola en un restaurante íntimo, pero le escribió un email disculpándole.

**Está bien. Quizá en otra ocasión.**

Después de vaciar de un trago su vaso de vino, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida con las mejillas ardiendo a causa de la decepción. Sabía cómo eran los asuntos de trabajo, eso lo podía entender, pero no pudo evitar la desagradable sensación de abandono que crecía dentro de ella.

Una voz gritó su nombre cuando estaba a punto de salir del establecimiento. Antes de que pudiera girarse, sintió una mano agarrando su brazo.

-¡Alcaldesa Mills! -la llamó por segunda vez el joven huésped. Acto seguido, el chico, que parecía aterrorizado por haber hecho detenerse a la temible mujer mediante el contacto físico, ofreció una caja larga y rectangular a Regina-. Un mensajero ha dejado esto para usted -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Dio instrucciones de dárselo tan pronto como saliera del restaurante.

A Regina le bastó una mirada para espantar al chico, que corrió a refugiarse en el restaurante antes de que Regina pusiera un pie en su coche.

La alcaldesa no abrió la caja hasta que estuvo sentada en el asiento delantero de su Mercedes Benz, como medida de precaución por lo que pudiera contener. Dentro había una rosa melocotón de tallo largo sin espinas. Tomándola cuidadosamente en su mano, se la llevó a la nariz e inhaló su suave fragancia. No había ninguna nota, ninguna palabra de quien la había enviado, pero Regina sólo podía sospechar de cierto amigo de nombre desconocido que la había mandado a modo de disculpa.

Sonrió ante la idea y colocó delicadamente la rosa de vuelta en su caja. Quizá la velada no había sido un completo desastre después de todo. Pero ahora tenía más ganas que nunca de averiguar con quién había estado comunicándose todo este tiempo. Tomó nota mental de mandar a Sidney a investigar mientras metía la llave de contacto para arrancar el coche.

Sin embargo, el sonido que hizo su Mercedes fue más parecido al de una trituradora picando gravilla. Lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado y golpeó el volante con todas sus fuerzas en un gesto de frustración.

Un golpe en el cristal la hizo darse la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver aquella noche. Bajó la ventanilla y miró a la rubia.

-¿Necesito una orden de alejamiento, sheriff?

-Lo que parece que necesitas es que alguien te ayude a arrancar -replicó Emma.

-Y supongo que usted tiene lo que sea que se necesite para ayudar a arrancar un coche. ¿O me equivoco? -preguntó Regina con un sarcasmo que rozaba el desdén.

-Sé arreglar coches -respondió simplemente Emma encogiéndose de hombros-. Deja que te haga un puente con mi coche.

Antes de que Regina pudiera rehusarse, Emma ya se había puesto a ello. Cinco minutos después, la trampa mortal andante que era el coche de Emma apareció enfrente de Regina.

Emma abrió su capó sin decir nada y fue a la parte trasera a andar con el cableado. Dedicó una breve mirada a Regina antes de pedirle que abriera su capó.

-Me sentiría mucho más segura llamando a la grúa, señorita Swan -dijo Regina saliendo de su coche.

-Eso podría llevarte horas. Además, tu batería ha muerto. Sólo necesitas un puente y podrás ponerte en camino -explicó Emma acercándose a la parte delantera de su escarabajo amarillo-. Abre tu capó.

Regina cruzó los brazos y se plantó a escasos centímetros de Emma.

-Por cierto, ¿qué está usted haciendo aquí, sheriff?

Regina pudo ver cómo Emma desviaba la mirada a pesar del tono de autosuficiencia en su voz cuando la contestó.

-Trabajando de incógnito.

La alcaldesa se burló.

-¿Acaso su súper poder la abandona cada vez que miente?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo? -preguntó Emma entornando los ojos y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Trabajando de incógnito? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se la ocurre?

Emma abrió la boca tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente antes de que los ojos de Regina se entornaran como dándose cuenta de algo.

-¿Has venido aquí para espiarme?

-¿Qué? -exclamó Emma sorprendida tanto por la acusación como por el tuteo.

Regina se acercó más a ella y la sheriff no dio un paso atrás.

-Sabías que tenía una cita, ¿no es cierto?

Emma volvió a abrir la boca, pero la cerró admitiendo su derrota.

-Sí.

Regina sacudió la cabeza con visible enojo en sus ojos y colocó un amenazador dedo índice en el pecho de la sheriff.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Permaneció invadiendo el espacio de Emma a la espera de algún tipo de comentario sarcástico por su parte. La rubia la descolocó cuando, en vez de eso, se quedó simplemente allí devolviéndole la mirada. Regina dio un paso atrás cuando el silencio se alargó más de la cuenta.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, tu cita es un idiota por haberte dejado allí -dijo Emma sin vacilar mirando a los ojos a la alcaldesa.

-Limítese a arreglarlo -replicó Regina señalando su coche. Después, se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de su Mercedes y tiró de la palanca del cierre del capó, que estaba situada cerca de su asiento.

El capó se abrió y Emma trabajó rápidamente uniendo los cables a la batería del coche de la alcaldesa. Luego, se desplazó hasta su coche para arrancarlo y dio instrucciones a Regina desde su posición inclinaba sobre el asiento del conductor de su coche.

-Arráncalo ahora.

Y así, de buenas a primeras, el Mercedes Benz volvió a la vida, haciendo que la alcaldesa se olvidara momentáneamente de lo poco que toleraba a la mujer que había acudido en su ayuda. En vez de eso, se sintió agradecida porque Emma había hecho por fin algo útil.

Permaneció en su coche mientras Emma salía del suyo para recoger los cables y cerrar de golpe ambos capós. Después, se acercó a la ventanilla abierta de Regina.

-Ya está.

-Puede que no esté usted trabajando en la profesión adecuada, sheriff -comentó Regina ganándose una sonrisa de su interlocutora.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí -respondió Emma con un amago de sonrisa mientras sus ojos se posaban en la rosa que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. Un instante después, se levantó para irse.

-Buenas noches, Regina.

* * *

Lo que más culpable hizo sentir a Emma mientras ahogaba sus penas en la escalera de incendios era lo comprensiva que se mostró Regina cuando se conectó al chat para hablar con ella. Después de enviarle aquel frío email excusándose por el plantón, Emma estaba segura de que Regina le mandaría otro terminando todo contacto con ella, pero la morena continuó siendo una caja de sorpresas. Y a juzgar por el cuarto de botella que ya había consumido, el coraje líquido de Emma no tardaría en manifestarse.

_Knightly84_: Hey.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Hola.

_Knightly84_: No puedo ni empezar a decir lo mucho que lo siento.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Sé cómo se puede poner el trabajo a última hora. Adicta al trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Recibí tu rosa.

_Knightly84_: ¿Te ha gustado?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Me ha encantado.

_Knightly84_: ¿Por qué no estás enfadada conmigo?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo esté? Lo consideraría un cumplido.

_Knightly84_: No, pero no aparecí.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Lo estaba al principio. Suerte para ti que la rosa llegó justo a tiempo.

_Knightly84_: Salvado por una flor. ¿Por qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: No planeaste tener que trabajar pero, aún así, te las arreglaste para mandar algo para compensar.

. . .

_Knightly84_: ¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más? ¿Esta vez la de verdad?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: ¿Estás seguro?

_Knightly84_: Prometo que voy a estar allí.

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Yo no soy de las que hace promesas a la gente.

_Knightly84_: Sé que tienes dudas, y con razón después de lo de esta noche, pero realmente quiero que lleguemos a conocernos en persona.

_Knightly84_: ¿Lo pensarás?

**BrownEyedGirl01**: Lo pensaré.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días sin intercambio de mails entre Emma y Regina, pero la morena no quería arriesgarse a otro intento fallido de encontrarse. A falta de algo más, Emma se encontró hablando más a menudo con la alcaldesa. Y no sólo discutiendo, aunque era inevitable que eso ocurriera, sino intercambiando cumplidos de manera casi periódica, ya fuera en el establecimiento de la abuelita o cuando Emma iba a la alcaldía a entregarle personalmente sus documentos en mano.

"Igual puede funcionar de esta manera", pensó Emma. Tal vez si eliminaba gradualmente su yo virtual y tenía más contacto con Regina en persona, a la alcaldesa le podría gustar más la Emma real. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

-Tengo un juego nuevo que mola un montón, deberías probarlo -dijo Henry entusiasmado ofreciendo su móvil a Emma, sentados ambos en las sillas giratorias de la estación de policía.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar un rato, cogió el móvil y se concentró inmediatamente en la aplicación que Henry le había recomendado. Henry le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le indicó qué cuerdas debía cortar hasta que Emma, con un tono de fingida seriedad, le pidió que dejara de entrometerse y la dejara jugar a ella. El niño sonrió al ver la concentración en el rostro de la rubia.

-Espera, déjame que te pase el juego.

Henry cogió el teléfono de Emma y empezó a buscar la aplicación. En ese momento, saltó una ventana de mensaje nuevo y los ojos de Henry se agrandaron. Soltó un grito ahogado y miró boquiabierto a Emma.

-¿Te mandas mensajes con mamá?

Emma levantó la vista del juego, confusa.

-Bueno, ella es la alcaldesa, yo soy la sheriff. Es normal que hablemos.

Por toda respuesta, Henry dio la vuelta a la pantalla del móvil y se lo mostró a Emma. La rubia pudo ver el nuevo mensaje que le había enviado MadameRegal.

Esta vez, fueron los ojos de Emma los que se agrandaron antes de arrebatarle a Henry el móvil de las manos.

-Esto…

-Espera -la interrumpió Henry poniéndose en pie y señalándola con el dedo-. ¿_Tú_ eres el tío con el que mi madre ha estado hablando?

-Eh… -balbuceó Emma antes de cerrar los ojos-. Es… complicado, chico.

-¿Lo eres o no? -insistió él.

Mierda. Por supuesto, podía mentirle, ya lo había hecho antes, pero vivir una doble vida… eso era agotador.

-Sí -admitió con voz queda.

Por un momento, el niño pareció enfadado -lo que permitió a Emma ver que se le habían pegado ciertos gestos y actitudes de Regina- pero, de pronto, su rostro se iluminó en una inmensa sonrisa y se echó la mano a la cabeza como dándose cuenta de algo.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Si tú eres el Caballero Blanco!

-CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura de hecho, pero…

-No, no -aclaró Henry-. ¿No lo ves? ¡Eres el caballero que debe salvar a la Reina Malvada! ¡Es amor verdadero!

Cierto, la operación Cobra. Lo había olvidado.

-Espera un momento… -dijo Henry perdiendo momentáneamente su entusiasmo-. ¡La dejaste plantada!

Emma empezó a sentirse incómoda hablando del tema, sobre todo con Henry de entre todas las personas.

-Estuve allí… -se excusó Emma sin mucha convicción.

-Mamá se puso muy triste -le hizo saber Henry poniéndose a la defensiva.

Emma agachó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en sus manos.

-¿En serio?

El niño asintió.

-Quería compensárselo -le confesó Emma-. Pero ya no quiere salir conmigo.

-Pues díselo -dijo Henry como si fuera algo obvio-. Espera, ya lo hago yo.

Henry se abalanzó sobre el teléfono de Emma, pero los reflejos y el instinto de supervivencia de la rubia se activaron de golpe y se apresuró a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo antes de que el chico lo alcanzara.

-Lo haré, Henry. Sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado -le prometió Emma-. Hablando de tiempo, venga, arriba. Tu madre quiere encontrarse contigo para cenar en el restaurante de la abuelita.

La sheriff se levantó, se puso la chaqueta y esperó a que el chico hiciera lo mismo. Luego puso su mano en la espalda del chico y lo guió fuera de la estación.

-Bueno… -empezó Henry mirando a Emma-. Para que lo sepas, le gustas un montón.

Aunque Emma en el fondo sabía que le gustaba a Regina, escucharlo de boca de Henry la hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en una mesa céntrica del restaurante esperando mientras leía el último mensaje de su amigo virtual con una sonrisa. Tal vez era el momento de darle finalmente otra oportunidad. Después de todo, lo de la primera vez no fue más que un simple malentendido.

El sonido de la campanilla de entrada y los pesados pasos de la mujer hicieron a Regina adivinar quién acaba de entrar en el establecimiento antes de que Henry y la sheriff se sentaran enfrente de ella y depositaran sus pertenencias encima de la mesa.

-Llegamos tarde, ya lo sabemos -se disculpó Emma antes de que la alcaldesa dijera nada.

-No recuerdo haber extendido la invitación a usted, señorita Swan -le espetó Regina sin ni siquiera levantar la vista para dirigirse a ella.

-Bueno, todavía estás a tiempo de hacerlo -respondió Emma con insolencia.

Henry sonrió mirando a sus dos madres interactuar con la nueva perspectiva que le daba su reciente descubrimiento.

Regina levantó la vista con rostro serio descartando la propuesta de la rubia con un gesto de su mano.

-Tengo unos documentos que necesito que firme. Se los enviaré y necesitará imprimirlos y entregármelos antes de que finalice la semana.

-Creo que sé gestionar mis emails -se limitó a contestar Emma. Volvió la cabeza cuando Ruby la llamó y se levantó dejando su móvil, sus llaves y su placa encima de la mesa para ir a hablar con la joven morena.

Regina entornó los ojos ante la sospechosa sonrisa de su hijo. La última vez que había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de Henry fue cuando el chico le contó que la había inscrito en una web de citas online.

-¿Qué?

Henry simplemente sonrió burlonamente.

-Nada -dijo él con fingida inocencia.

"Ahora vuelve a la fase de distanciamiento", pensó Regina. Perfecto.

Buscó en su móvil y envió los documentos al email de Emma. Recibió la confirmación de que los había recibido cuando el teléfono de la rubia vibró dos veces. Después, le mandó una respuesta rápida a Caballero preguntándole si podían encontrarse de nuevo y pulsó el botón de enviar rápidamente antes de perder la valentía.

De nuevo, el teléfono de Emma vibró dos veces.

Regina se quedó mirándolo y el ruido del restaurante pareció ahogarse mientras veía la pantalla encendida apagarse de nuevo. Un distante recuerdo de una canción de Bon Jovi interrumpida tan pronto como envió el email a su misterioso amigo pareció emerger de lo más recóndito de su mente.

_Sé arreglar coches… más mandona que de costumbre…_

Escondió el móvil en su regazo y envió un simple "hola" a Caballero.

El teléfono de Emma vibró dos veces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **El capítulo 9 se publicará el sábado 29 de junio.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Como un movimiento autómata, Regina agarró el teléfono de la sheriff ignorando el inquisitivo "¿adónde vas?" de Henry y se acercó silenciosamente a la rubia, que estaba inclinada sobre el mostrador hablando con Ruby.

Todo lo que Regina vio fue rojo. El rojo de la chaqueta de Emma. El rojo de sus mejillas ruborizándose por la rabia, el bochorno y por otra cosa totalmente diferente. Hundió sus uñas en el brazo de la sheriff y la arrastró fuera de la vista tanto de una estupefacta Ruby como del resto de miradas horrorizadas del restaurante para finalmente empujarla en la entrada del establecimiento.

-¡Ay! ¡Dios, Regina! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamó Emma tratando de liberar su brazo de la opresión de la mano de la alcaldesa. Estaba segura de que, de quitarse la chaqueta, se encontraría con cinco marcas de dedos perfectamente dibujadas alrededor de sus bíceps a causa de la engañosa fuerza de Regina.

Los ojos de la morena casi soltaban chispas como molestos porque Emma hubiera tenido la audacia de hablar.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? -exclamó Regina furiosa lanzando el teléfono de la rubia contra su pecho, donde Emma lo atrapó automáticamente.

-¿Mi móvil? -preguntó Emma examinando el aparato confusa.

Regina dio un paso hacia ella y un torrente de aliento cálido cayó en cascada sobre el cuello de la sheriff.

-No se haga la insolente conmigo, señorita Swan. ¿O debería llamarla CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura?

Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron tanto que podían haber sido utilizados como diana y, a juzgar por la furia de Regina, a la alcaldesa no le habría importado jugar unas cuantas rondas con ellos. Los labios de la rubia se abrieron y cerraron varias veces en una mezcla de balbuceo y negación.

-¿Era esto algún tipo de broma pesada muy bien planeada? -le espetó Regina-. ¿Para tomarme el pelo y dejarme con cara de idiota?

Por un breve momento, una mezcla de sentimientos nubló la visión de Regina. Sin embargo, la alcaldesa retomó el control rápidamente y reprimió inteligentemente la mirada de dolor que se había asomado a sus ojos, convirtiéndose de nuevo en la mujer furiosa e intimidatoria. Se dirigió a Emma con voz amenazanadora mientras sus ojos almendrados taladraban los verdes de la rubia que tenía enfrente, pero ni siquiera ella fue capaz de disimular el nudo en su garganta cuando habló.

-Y es a mí a quien llaman malvada…

Con una última mirada de desprecio, se volvió para recoger a Henry cuando sintió una mano agarrando su brazo.

-No, Regina, espera. Déjame…

-¿Explicarte? -interrumpió la alcaldesa con un siseo-. ¿Cómo demonios vas a explicar una cosa así? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Conocer mis secretos y usarlos contra mí?

-No, yo…

Regina se olvidó por un momento de su furia y se le ocurrió algo. Cuando habló, sus palabras salieron de su boca lenta y conscientemente.

-¿Sabías que era yo todo este tiempo?

Emma tragó saliva y asintió.

-Sí.

Regina le pegó una bofetada.

El sonido reverberó por las calles silenciosas. Por si sus gritos y su salida intempestiva del restaurante no habían atraído la suficiente atención de la gente que comía tranquilamente en el interior, la bofetada seguro que había acabado de hacerlo.

El impacto hizo tambalearse a Emma, que se llevó una mano a su enrojecida mejilla mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio apoyándose en una pila de sillas amontonadas en el patio. Finalmente, se irguió moviendo la mandíbula y frotándose la mejilla mientras señalada a Regina.

-Vale, me merecía eso.

-Oh, créame, señorita Swan, eso es lo menos que usted se merece -bramó Regina-. Aléjese de mí y de mi hijo.

-¡No me estaba burlando de ti! -gritó Emma cuando Regina se hubo alejado unos cuantos pasos.

Regina se giró bruscamente y avanzó con tanta furia hacia Emma que la rubia retrocedió y chocó contra la pila de sillas.

-¡En tu perfil ponía que eras un _hombre_!

La sheriff hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Eso lo puso Ruby.

Ahora fueron los ojos de Regina los que se agrandaron horrorizados.

-¿La señorita Lucas sabe de todo esto?

-¡No! -se apresuró a aclarar Emma-. Ella sólo me hizo el perfil. No sabe nada de lo nuestro.

-No hay nada "nuestro", señorita Swan -le espetó Regina con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Emma. La proximidad de la alcaldesa tenía el efecto de grabar a fuego sus palabras en el cerebro de la rubia-. Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron allí de pie mirándose, la una furiosa y la otra mortificada, ignorando el constante abrir y cerrar de la puerta del restaurante.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó Henry vacilante.

Regina dio un paso atrás y relajó el puño que había tenido inconscientemente apretado todo el tiempo.

-Yo te gustaba -murmuró Emma por lo bajo.

Regina se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba sin confirmar ni negar su afirmación.

-Tú me mentiste.

Con esta respuesta, la morena giró sobre sus talones y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Henry mientras se alejaba con la cabeza alta.

* * *

_Regina,_

_Sé que estás enfadada y es totalmente comprensible, lo entiendo. Pero mi intención no era herirte. Por favor, déjame explicarte todo. Conéctate a las 8 al chat y escucha mi versión._

_Lo siento mucho._

_Emma_

Mary Margaret se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina mientras observaba a su compañera de piso volverse loca entre el móvil y el ordenador. Sabía que aquella mañana había pasado algo grave cuando Ruby la llamó para contarle el jugoso cotilleo de Emma y Regina chillándose mutuamente en frente del restaurante de su abuela, pero cuando la rubia llegó a casa después de la llamada, Mary Margaret supo a ciencia cierta que el secreto de su amiga había salido a la luz.

Había visto a Emma correr inmediatamente a su cuarto y bajar su portátil a la sala para sentarse en el sofá y mirar alternativamente su móvil y su ordenador a la espera de un nuevo mensaje o de si cierta persona estaba conectada.

Eso había sido hace unas cuantas horas.

Ya eran las ocho menos cuarto y Mary Margaret contemplaba a la rubia mordiéndose las uñas presa de la ansiedad.

La profesora se acercó a la mesa con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y colocó una enfrente de la sheriff, quien apenas pareció percatarse del gesto.

-Emma -la llamó Mary Margaret con voz suave mientras posaba su mano sobre la de la rubia-. Tienes que darle tiempo.

Emma liberó su mano y se la pasó por el pelo con desesperación antes de ocultar su cara entre sus brazos.

-Me odia. Ella me odia.

-Bueno, eso no es muy diferente a la situación de antes -comentó la morena, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la mirada que recibió de Emma. Pidió perdón.

Juntas vieron el reloj marcar las ocho y aún no había señales de Regina.

-A lo mejor no recibió tu email -sugirió la morena a una cabizbaja Emma.

La rubia simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirar su pantalla del chat.

Mary Margaret esperó con Emma dos horas más. Cuando el reloj marcó las diez, suspiró y recogió los tazones -el de Emma estaba sin tocar- y murmuró "buenas noches" a unos oídos sordos antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y dejar a la rubia sentada en el borde de su silla mirando fijamente a sus pantallas.

* * *

Emma dio tiempo a Regina. Le dio una semana, lo que era un margen bastante razonable. Demasiado para el gusto de Emma, pero suficiente en términos generales. Cada día durante esa semana, la rubia le envió un email a Regina pidiéndole o bien conectarse al chat o bien encontrarse en público. Nunca apareció.

Para entonces, Emma estaba angustiada. Regina había borrado su cuenta de Singlebrooke y evitaba a la sheriff a propósito. No había hablando con la morena en una semana y, después de dos meses de comunicación constante que había sido interrumpida de buenas a primeras, Emma estaba teniendo un serio problema de abstinencia.

"Ella tiene que estar pasando por lo mismo", razonaba Emma. Regina había disfrutado su intercambio de mails y mensajes tanto como ella, así que también debía de estar ansiosa por hablar con Emma. Quizá algún día de estos…

¿A quién quería engañar? Emma se puso en pie y recorrió su oficina hasta el área de las celdas. Instintivamente, cogió su móvil para comprobar si tenía mensajes nuevos y se maldijo a sí misma por hacerlo. Regina no iba a hablar con ella.

Emma se dejó caer en la cama de uno de los calabozos con la espalda pegando a la pared y sus piernas colgando de manera bastante poco elegante. Sabía que le gustaba a Regina. Henry se lo había confirmado y la propia alcaldesa prácticamente lo había hecho también. Eso era algo que Emma necesitaba recordarse.

Lo que todavía no tenía claro era si Regina estaba enfadada porque Emma fuera una mujer o por el mero hecho de que Emma fuera… Emma. Probablemente por las dos cosas.

La sheriff frunció el ceño y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, donde se encontró con un familiar trozo de papel. Sus ojos brillaron con determinación y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida de la estación de policía. Necesitaba saber algo.

* * *

Los ojos de Regina escanearon su bandeja de entrada por enésima vez aquella semana. Era algo a lo que estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para dejar de hacerlo. Casi al instante, la cantidad de mensajes personales de Emma hizo que se le pusieran los ojos como platos: siete mensajes en total desde el día en que casi hizo trizas a la sheriff enfrente del restaurante de la abuelita.

Los había leído todos, todas las disculpas, todos los ruegos por hablar con ella, pero nunca había hecho nada al respecto. La noche anterior, Regina se conectó instintivamente al chat, pero la alcaldesa se pilló a tiempo con las manos en la masa y cerró el portátil en el acto obligándose a sí misma a echarse a dormir.

El día después de descubrir que Emma había sido su amigo virtual todo ese tiempo, Regina, movida aún por la furia y la humillación, decidió borrar uno a uno los mensajes que la rubia le había enviado. Pero cuando hizo click en el primer email y su puntero planeó sobre el botón de borrar, no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por la pantalla y releyeran el mensaje.

En lugar del borrado masivo de mensajes que había previsto, Regina terminó leyendo una buena parte de los emails que habían intercambiado. Acabó decidiendo que ya era muy tarde y que tendría que dejar la limpieza de su bandeja de entrada para otro día. Ese día nunca llegó.

Así que Regina se encontró sentada en el escritorio de su despacho dándose golpecitos en la frente con sus dedos. Se ocultaba tras la excusa del aburrimiento, pero la realidad era que una mezcla de emociones contradictorias se arremolinaba dentro de ella. Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó un repentino revuelo al otro lado de su puerta y una masa de salvaje pelo rubio irrumpió en su oficina.

Regina se puso en pie.

-Ahora no, señorita Swan.

Emma no respondió. Simplemente cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el escritorio de la alcaldesa.

La morena podía percibir la vacilación en los ojos de Emma, pero éstos se tiñeron de coraje cuando divisaron una familiar caja rectangular.

-Necesito saber algo -dijo la rubia.

-Usted necesita saber muchas cosas, sheriff -le respondió Regina con firmeza-, como, por ejemplo, darse cuenta de cuándo no es bien recibida.

Emma dio el último paso hacia Regina hasta que sus piernas quedaron pegando al escritorio. Miró a la alcaldesa con ojos vulnerables.

-¿Importa que sea una mujer?

La pregunta tomó a Regina por sorpresa, pero se cuidó de no mostrarlo.

-Si te hubiera mandado el email y hubieras sabido que era una mujer, pero no que era yo, ¿habría cambiado eso tus sentimientos?

-Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por usted -declaró Regina aferrándose firmemente a sus palabras y enfatizando cada una con un movimiento seco de su mano.

-Pero éramos "amigos" -le recordó la rubia-. Y puede que yo no te guste, puede que me odies incluso, pero sé que él te gustaba. Por eso te pregunto: ¿habría cambiado algo el hecho de saber que yo era una mujer?

Regina pudo percibir cómo el silencio entre ellas ponía nerviosa a la rubia. Finalmente, decidió terminar con el sufrimiento de Emma.

-No.

Los ojos de Emma se cerraron en un gesto de alivio y exhaló profundamente.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que…

- Te mentí. Lo sé.

-¿Deseas algo más? -inquirió Regina cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Emma dejó la caja sobre el escritorio de Regina sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

-Esto es lo que deberías haber recibido en nuestra primera cita -le confesó. Se apresuró a continuar antes de que la morena pudiera interrumpirla-. Sé que te mentí, pero era la única manera de poder llegar a conocerte mejor.

-¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?

La rubia le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

-A mí tampoco me importa que seas una mujer.

Regina vio a Emma meter las manos en los bolsillos y girarse antes de liberar un brazo para abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina.

* * *

Regina se quedó un rato de pie mirando la caja que descansaba en su escritorio antes de sentarse finalmente de nuevo y acercarla hacia ella.

No le sorprendió encontrar otra rosa melocotón de tallo largo, cuyo suave aroma podía ya percibir. Sintió curiosidad, sin embargo, al encontrar un papel arrugado que alguien había intentado alisar en un intento fallido de recuperar su uniformidad. El papel contenía una nota escrita con la letra sorprendentemente clara de Emma Swan.

_Regina,_

_Sé que dijiste que te gustaban las rosas y, si mi buscador de Internet está en lo correcto, el melocotón significa "estemos juntos". Pero aunque estés totalmente decepcionada de mí, y te entiendo si lo estás, quiero que tengas esto de todas maneras. También significa "gratitud" y "reconocimiento". Me alegra haberte conocido y tengo la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, también tú puedas llegar a alegrarte de haberme conocido a mí._

_CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura, mejor conocido como señorita Swan, pero puedes llamarme Emma._

Regina frunció los labios ante el mensaje. Después de todo, su cita sí se había presentado aquella noche, sólo que él -ella- no se había identificado. Se reclinó en su silla con la rosa sin espinas entre sus dedos y la vista fija en el trozo de papel de su escritorio.

Tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadada. Lo primero que pidió fue honestidad y Emma ni siquiera fue capaz de darle eso. No importaba cuánto disfrutó mandándose emails con la sheriff o que sintiera algo bonito por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por lo que ella sabía, Emma podía haber estado fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, la nota sobre su escritorio contaba otra historia diferente, así como también lo hacían los siete emails de su bandeja de entrada.

Colocando la rosa de vuelta a su caja, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas antes de perderse en documentos y presupuestos.

_Eres una adicta al trabajo._

Regina se reprendió a sí misma. Emma lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

Cuando Regina abandonó su oficina decidiendo en el último momento llevarse consigo la caja y su contenido, se dirigió directamente a su Mercedes Benz y observó con los ojos entornados la nota de papel que había dejado alguien en su limpiaparabrisas.

Lo tenía claro la sheriff si le había puesto una multa como excusa para poder hablar con ella a solas.

Pero no se trataba de eso. Cuando se acercó pudo ver una hoja en blanco doblaba varias veces para preservar su contenido. Lo sacó de su limpiaparabrisas y lo abrió. Puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la letra.

_No sé tú, pero yo me estoy volviendo loca sin poder hablar contigo a todas horas del día. Puedes ignorar mis mensajes, tirar todas mis flores -aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras-, bloquearme en el chat, pero yo voy a seguir queriendo hablar contigo._

_Soy yo. Emma. Trabajo como sheriff. Soy rubia y doy vueltas con mi coche patrulla por Storybrooke cada vez que Pongo se escapa del jardín de Archie, un gato se queda atrapado en un árbol o cada vez que el señor Gold se vuelve loco y ataca a Moe._

_Supongo que el único aire de misterio que queda ahora es saber si mis intentos van a ser en vano. Habrá más de uno y no, no puedes pedir una orden de alejamiento contra mí. Soy la sheriff, ¿recuerdas?_

_He estado trabajando en el asunto de la amistad. Todavía no tengo un máster en ello, pero creo que haberme abierto contigo, así como lo hiciste tú, es un gran paso._

_¿Puedo convencerte de hablar conmigo contándote el error del que más me arrepiento?_

_Emma_

Regina no sabía qué hacer con la nota mientras la miraba sentada en el asiento delantero de su Mercedes. La dobló y la puso en la caja antes de apoyar la cabeza en el volante con aire decaído.

Conocía la persecución más que nadie. Su belleza había sido ampliamente admirada en su juventud e incluso en Storybrooke convirtió a Sidney en su perro faldero. ¿Pero ser perseguida por Emma? Bueno, eso ya era otra historia completamente diferente.

* * *

-¿Era Emma? -preguntó Kathryn boquiabierta examinando las rosas y las notas que su amiga le había enseñado.

Regina simplemente hizo un sonido de confirmación y se acabó lo último que quedaba de su vino.

-Pero si ponía que era un hombre… -señaló Kathryn.

-Eso ni siquiera hubiera sido un problema -murmuró Regina con la boca aún en su vaso.

-¿Así que se inventó a esta persona totalmente nueva sólo para hablar contigo?

-Sí, eso parece.

-Sé que quieres que esté enfadada, pero a mí me parece un gesto muy dulce -dijo Kathryn lentamente evitando a propósito la mirada de la alcaldesa.

-¿Perdón? -bramó Regina-. ¡Se hizo pasar por otra persona!

-Bueno, vale, cabría pensar que nuestra sheriff tiene más sentido común que eso -concedió Kathryn sintiéndose incómoda.

-Yo llevo cuestionando la inteligencia de esa mujer desde que puso un pie en este pueblo.

-Debe de haber sido totalmente diferente por email -dijo la rubia pensando en voz alta en un intento de mostrar a Regina que estaba con ella.

Regina pensó en ello con los ojos entornados. Emma seguía siendo igual de vulgar, hacía las mismas bromas pesadas y trataba de defenderse de la misma manera en la vida real y en la virtual. La única diferencia eran las disputas verbales que no tenían online. Habían flirteado, lo que, de todas maneras, se parecía demasiado a las disputas verbales. Regina frunció el ceño y trató de ahogar estos pensamientos traicioneros dando un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

-Era igual en los dos sitios -dijo Regina descartando rápidamente la idea. Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, porque ahora parecía bastante obvio. ¿Sin familia, compartiendo piso y con la líbido de un chico pre adolescente? Sí, eso apestaba a Emma Swan.

Dio vueltas a su vaso perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿De qué servía que dos personas hubieran flirteado si su relación estaba basada en una mentira?

Kathryn inclinó la cabeza y examinó a la morena.

-Si era igual en los dos sitios, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

-¿Que cuál es el problema? -repitió Regina utilizando un tono peligroso.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin dejarse intimidar.

-Es que parece que el mayor inconveniente aquí es que ella te mintió acerca de quién era.

-¿No es eso suficiente? -preguntó Regina desdeñosamente.

Kathryn asintió.

-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **El capítulo 10 se publicará el miércoles 3 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Regina no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Estaba tentada a decir para siempre, decidida como estaba a no abrirse así nunca más con nadie. A pesar de las emociones contradictorias que daban vueltas en su cabeza, respondió con un distante:

-El tiempo que sea necesario.

Pensó que su mensaje había sido alto y claro cuando no respondió a la nota que Emma le había dejado en su limpiaparabrisas. Su manifiesto "mantente lejos de mí de una maldita vez" no pasó desapercibido, y los dos días siguientes a la segunda rosa y el folio doblado en el cristal de su coche, Regina se encontró dándose palmaditas en la espalda por haber conseguido deshacerse del acoso de Emma Swan. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era borrar todos los emails, olvidar los momentos vividos y mantener las rosas -una de ellas pegada a un álbum de recortes y la otra preservada en su caja- lejos de su vista. Luego estaban las emociones atesoradas, pero eso se abordaría a su debido tiempo bajo la estricta supervisión de una buena sidra de manzana.

Debería haber sospechado que Emma se traía algo entre manos después de dos tranquilos días de tregua.

Condujo su Mercedes Benz hasta el camino de entrada a su casa después de recoger a Henry de sus sesiones con el señor Hopper. El niño salió disparado hacia la casa y Regina le gritó que se lavara las manos para la cena antes de caminar hasta el buzón. No miró los sobres hasta que hubo dejado las llaves en el bol del recibidor y colocado su bolso justo al lado.

Facturas. Facturas. Correo basura. Cupón. Facturas. Una carta para ella. Correo basura.

Detuvo su repaso a la correspondencia cuando echó una ojeada por encima a los sobres y encontró uno liso con su nombre y dirección garabateados y un sello en la esquina. El sobre, que no tenía remitente, despertó su curiosidad. Dejó a un lado el resto de la correspondencia y lo sostuvo en la mano mientras buscaba su abrecartas.

Tras abrir el borde superior, extrajo una página de papel escrita con la letra de Emma. Cerró los ojos con fastidio y soltó un gruñido entre dientes. Parecía que esa pequeña rubia impertinente no sabía cuándo rendirse.

Uno podría pensar que Regina, la mujer más poderosa y frívola de Storybrooke, tiraría la carta al fuego de la chimenea sin más contemplación y asunto arreglado. Pero, si algo sabía Regina, era que tener información sobre tu enemigo te da poder sobre él. Por eso se había quedado con los emails, las rosas y la nota que encontró en su parabrisas. Por eso se inclinó sobre su escritorio con la nueva carta en la mano y la empezó a leer. Por interés informativo, por supuesto.

_Querida Regina,_

_Creo que ésta es la primera vez que escribo una carta de verdad. Las que solía escribir a Papá Noel no cuentan. Ni siquiera eran cartas reales, sólo dibujos en los que salía con mis padres. ¿Tienes idea de lo sumamente caros que son los sellos? No me extraña que la gente prefiera mandar mensajes de texto e emails. Sí, he comprado un libro de sellos antes incluso de empezar a escribir esto._

_Dijiste que te mentí, lo cual es verdad y acepto mi responsabilidad. No creo que vayas a acercarte a mí en un futuro inmediato y, por más que me gustaría poder decirte esto en persona, siento la necesidad de contártelo ahora._

_La verdad es que llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo. Un tiempo ridículamente largo. Desde el incidente en la mina, para ser exactos. Te recuerdo caminando hacia mí y, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de lo que dijiste porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo podías estar tan hermosa con lo agotada que parecías. Pero lo estabas. Lo sé, lo sé, la vida de Henry estaba en peligro aquel día. Pero es la verdad._

_Debo admitir que intenté cortar de raíz cualquiera que fuera la batalla que se estaba librando en mi cabeza con respecto a ti. Sin embargo, cuando me convertí en sheriff, resultó que tenía demasiado tiempo libre para que las partes en conflicto lucharan la una contra la otra. Y ganaste tú._

_No sabía cómo hacer para hablar contigo. Y, aún hoy, todavía no lo sé. Quiero decir, estoy escribiéndote una carta pero, por muy inaguantable que yo te pueda parecer, sé que te gusta cuando te provoco durante nuestras famosas disputas verbales. No, no pongas los ojos en blanco mirando al papel, Regina. Sabes que nos buscamos las cosquillas mutuamente._

_Puede que haya mentido sobre mi identidad, pero sigo pensando que Jane Austen escribe libros muy aburridos, que Tarantino es un genio de la dirección, que Nicholas Sparks no está mal y que nuestro hijo musical me ha hecho apreciar la "buena música", como tú dices. Por cierto, nuestro hijo real no está pasando por una fase. Sólo quiere verte feliz._

_Así que, a fin de cuentas, habías conocido a mi yo verdadero. Sólo que con una máscara diferente._

_Espero que la persona que hay debajo de la máscara sea de tu agrado,_

_Emma Swan_

Cuando terminó de leerla, Regina se quedó un largo rato sosteniendo la carta. Hasta ese momento no había sospechado que los sentimientos de la rubia se remontaban a tanto tiempo atrás, pero sabía exactamente a qué momento se refería Emma: el instante en que Regina invadió instintivamente el espacio personal de la rubia sheriff en busca de consuelo.

El sonido de unos pesados pasos en el piso de abajo sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos. Dobló la carta y la volvió a meter en su sobre para guardarla en el cajón de su escritorio junto a la primera nota de Emma. Le dedicó una última mirada antes de sacudir la cabeza, cerrar el cajón y salir de la habitación para preparar la cena.

* * *

Desde hace más o menos un año, la cena en la mansión había sido antinaturalmente silenciosa. Sin embargo, durante el último mes había estado esporádicamente salpicada de alegre parloteo entre madre e hijo. Ahora, sin embargo, había vuelto a Henry sentado en su silla apartando la verdura en una esquina del plato mientras estudiaba con gesto de concentración el diseño de la vajilla.

La morena se dio cuenta de que el niño levantaba y bajaba la mirada cada pocos minutos, torciendo el labio como queriendo hablar pero falto del coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Finalmente, el niño levantó la vista y la mantuvo fija en su madre.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

Regina tragó la comida que tenía en su boca y se aclaró la garganta, agradecida tanto por la distracción como por el hecho de que Henry estuviera hablándole.

-¿El qué, cariño?

-Tener alguien con quien hablar todo el tiempo.

-¿Te ha pedido la señorita Swan que me preguntes eso? -preguntó automáticamente Regina poniéndose a la defensiva.

El chico entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Lo echas de menos? -repitió.

La morena tomó su vaso de vino y señaló el plato de Henry.

-Cómete la verdura.

-No me has contestado -insistió Henry.

Regina suspiró, pero dio una respuesta negativa.

-No. Ahora las verduras.

* * *

La alcaldesa no tenía forma de averiguarlo, pero sabía que Henry se traía algo entre manos. Después de la respuesta que le dio en la cena, notó al niño atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando llegó el tiempo de ir a la cama, Henry subió corriendo a su habitación.

"Mañana" se prometió Regina mirando la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Henry mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Mañana hablaría con su distante hijo. Aquella noche sólo quería dormir.

Nada más abrir la puerta, encendió la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Después, se desabrochó el vestido y se dispuso a coger la bata que descansaba sobre el taburete, pero se quedó congelada al ver el post-it pegado en su espejo.

Se dirigió hacia él con paso acelerado. Al despegarlo, no le sorprendió encontrarse con la letra de Emma.

_Prometo que no me he metido sin permiso a tu cuarto. Tengo un cómplice._

_Nunca he sido del tipo de chica a la que le gustan las flores. Bombones para mí._

_P.D.: Buenas noches._

Regina resopló. La rubia no estaba bromeando cuando advirtió que habría más notas.

* * *

Regina se pasó las tres semanas siguientes recibiendo notas de Emma en los lugares más inhóspitos. Una mañana de rocío, se encontró las palabras "Buenos días" escritas en el parabrisas empañado de su Mercedes. En otro momento, un incidente en el colegio de Henry la hizo acudir a una reunión con la señorita Blanchard para encontrarse a la profesora muerta de la vergüenza entregándole una ficha con el siguiente mensaje:

_Pensé que avergonzar a Mary Margaret te haría ilusión. Es mi regalo para ti. Por cierto, no me gusta demasiado la Navidad, pero Love Actually fue una gran película._

_Emma_

Tampoco Kathryn se libró de entregar los mensajes de Emma a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke aunque, la verdad sea dicha, la rubia estaba feliz formando parte de la conspiración.

Lo que más enervaba a Regina era que acabó esperando ansiosamente las notas de la sheriff con intriga por saber qué nuevo secreto revelaría Emma acerca de sí misma. Estaba casi avergonzada de admitir que guardaba a buen recaudo cada nota en el cajón del escritorio de su mansión, el cual ahora recibía el nombre de "la caja de Emma".

A lo largo de tres semanas, recibió por lo menos cuatro notas al día -ocultas en su chaqueta o escritas en sus tazas de café- con verdades acerca de Emma Swan.

_Nací en Maine, estudié en una escuela nocturna, acabé el GED en centros penitenciarios, tengo un miedo irracional a las serpientes, una vez se me quedó atascada la cabeza en una barandilla por una apuesta, trabajé en un restaurante y salvé la vida de un hombre utilizando la maniobra de Heimlich._

Cerca de cien notitas con confesiones llenaban "la caja de Emma", algunas banales como sus vacaciones preferidas y otras más serias como acontecimientos de su vida que seguramente la rubia no había compartido con nadie más.

Hasta que salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias para acudir a la reunión de presupuesto, Regina no comprendió que tendría que estar en la misma habitación que Emma por un largo tiempo.

La alcaldesa dio la bienvenida a los hombres y mujeres que ocupaban ya un sitio alrededor de la mesa redonda y permaneció inmutable cuando vio a Emma sentada justo enfrente de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara y empezara a palpitar de manera irregular.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual y ordenó sus carpetas procurando mirar a todos los lados menos a la rubia que tenía enfrente, que parecía entre encantada y divertida.

-Bien -empezó la alcaldesa-. El primer asunto del día es…

Regina se detuvo cuando abrió su carpeta y se encontró un post-it en la primera página con un "Hola" escrito de manera apresurada. Sus ojos la traicionaron y se dirigieron casi de manera automática a Emma, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y pronunció la palabra que la había distraído. La morena desvió la mirada hacia sus carpetas y se aclaró la garganta.

-El primer asunto del día son las labores de reparación de la calle principal. Después de un mes aún no ha habido resultados -dijo Regina dirigiendo su mirada al hombre a cargo del proyecto. Éste se sonrojó y se puso en pie para justificar cada pequeño coste y beneficio que se había generado.

Después de unas cuantas diapositivas y en contra de su propio juicio, la mente de Regina desconectó de lo que estaba contando el señor Patterson. Aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en él y asentía de vez en cuando ante la explicación de sus gráficos perfectamente construidos, no podía evitar que su mirada periférica huyera hacia el post-it pegado en su carpeta. "Hola". ¿Ya estaba? ¿Eso era todo lo que Emma tenía que decirle ese día?

Regina tomó su vaso y bebió un trago de agua. Quizá la sheriff estaba perdiendo el interés, dándose por vencida. Genial. Dejó el vaso en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la luz de la pantalla de su móvil se encendía. Tenía una ligera sospecha de quién se trataba a juzgar por la sensación de unos ojos verdes fijos en ella. Maldijo la capacidad de la rubia para sonrojarla, pero optó por ignorarlo. "Dejémosla que sea feliz acosándome", pensó la morena.

Regina habría culpado al aburrimiento por hacerla caer en la tentación. Después de que su pantalla volviera a oscurecerse, el zumbido del discurso del señor Patterson pasó a segundo plano y se encontró esperando otro mensaje que nunca llegó. Deslizando el móvil con sigilo hasta su regazo, Regina se dispuso a leer el mensaje. "Sólo para borrarlo", se mintió a sí misma.

_Este hombre es muy aburrido. ¿Cómo has estado?_

La alcaldesa levantó la vista y vio a Emma mirándose las uñas y sentada con la silla ligeramente tumbada hacia atrás, posición en la que había estado desde mucho antes de que el señor Patterson empezara a hablar. Aunque se había prometido borrar el mensaje, pensó que tal vez podría poner fin a las payasadas de la sheriff de una vez por todas.

**Me estás acosando.**

_Y tú guardas todas mis notas._

**Ahora veo por qué eres tan experta en encontrar personas. Las aburres hasta que salen de su escondite, ¿verdad?**

_Bueno, ha funcionado contigo. Henry está de incógnito. Operación Singlebrooke._

**Ninguna de sus maniobras ha funcionado conmigo, señorita Swan. Y tendré una larga charla con mi hijo.**

_¿Siempre mandas emails durante las reuniones?_

**Cuando hay un problema del que necesito ocuparme, sí.**

_¿Hay algún "problema" del que necesites ocuparte, señora alcaldesa? ;)_

Regina levantó la vista de su móvil y miró a la rubia sentada enfrente. Emma la obsequió con una sonrisa burlona.

**No vaya por ahí, señorita Swan.**

_¿Por qué? ¿No puedes terminar la broma? Te recuerdo que tu imagen de mojigata quedó destruida en circunstancias similares._

**Creo que ambas sabemos que no soy ninguna mojigata. Y estás descuidando tu trabajo como sheriff. Presta atención.**

_Sí, ambas lo sabemos, ¿verdad? Y parece que por un momento se te ha olvidado tratarme de usted. La palabra que eso sugiere es "familiaridad". O tal vez algo más…_

**No le digo la palabra que usted me sugiere porque sería indecoroso y mi imagen pública quedaría arruinada. ¡Preste atención y deje de mandar emails!**

Regina, al igual que el resto de la junta, levantó la vista al escuchar la risa de la sheriff. La rubia devolvió la mirada a los ojos inquisidores clavados en ella y murmuró una disculpa con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro antes de bajar la mirada a su regazo.

_Podrías dejar de responder, Regina._

**Podrías dejar de interrumpir la reunión.**

_Podría hacerlo, pero esto es mucho más divertido. Y prefiero mirarte a ti._

Regina no pudo detener el sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Emma ya había mandado otro mensaje.

_Me gusta cuando haces eso._

**No se puede decir que apruebe tu acoso.**

Puede que no lo apruebes, pero te gusta. Y no es acoso, es expresar interés.

**¿Te importaría expresar interés por tu trabajo?**

_Podría decirse lo mismo de ti. El señor Patterson lleva diciendo tu nombre hace dos emails._

La cabeza de Regina se levantó como un resorte para encontrarse con todas las miradas puestas en ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y pudo ver de reojo a la sheriff tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¿Ha oído lo que le he dicho, alcaldesa Mills? -preguntó el señor Patterson.

Librando la situación como buena política, Regina señaló su móvil.

-Me temo que tenemos que acortar esta reunión. He recibido un email urgente que requiere mi inmediata atención -se excusó la alcaldesa. Acto seguido, se puso en pie y recogió sus pertenencias ante la mirada estupefacta de buena parte de la junta. Mientras, Emma estaba sentada al fondo disfrutando del espectáculo-. Seguiremos deliberando en el término de dos semanas.

Dicho esto, la morena se apresuró a salir de la sala de conferencias con Emma pegada a sus talones. Sin previo aviso, Regina se dio la vuelta pillando a la rubia por sorpresa.

-No lo hagas. No digas una palabra.

Emma se relajó ante la expresión agitada de Regina.

-Lo echaba de menos -admitió.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Regina reanudando el camino hacia su oficina-. ¿Ser despreciada de vez en cuando?

-Hablar contigo.

-Mire, independientemente de lo que usted crea…

-No, Regina -la interrumpió Emma dando el paso extra que le quedaba para ponerse enfrente de la alcaldesa y bloquearle el paso-. Independientemente de lo que tú creas y de lo enfadada que estés, lo cierto es que respondiste a mis emails.

El tono autoritario con el que Emma se dirigió a ella dejó boquiabierta a Regina. Nadie le había hablado así antes. Cerró la boca cuando Emma se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel que colocó sobre los que portaba la alcaldesa. Sin decir una palabra más, se fue.

Regina exhaló profundamente. Atrapó el pequeño papel antes de que fuera a dar al suelo y lo leyó.

_Lo que más me gusta de ti es la forma en la que te expresas aunque tus ojos te traicionen, pero no es lo único que me gusta de ti._

Regina sostuvo el papel con dos dedos mientras sus labios esbozaban una disimulada sonrisa. Había recibido innumerables cumplidos a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno referido a sus pensamientos ni a otra cosa que no fueran sus bien dotados atributos físicos.

Levantó la vista para ver la figura de Emma Swan perderse a lo lejos y tragó saliva.

¿Por cuánto tiempo, Regina?


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **El capítulo 11 se publicará el sábado 6 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-¡Hey, Ruby! -la llamó Emma en un susurro desde la zona más alejada del mostrador. Mientras lo hacía, escribió una nota rápida en el reverso de una factura-. ¿Puedes darle esto a Regina?

La morena levantó una ceja, divertida.

-¿Todavía sigues haciendo eso?

Emma la miró confusa.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya ha pasado un mes, Emma -le recordó la camarera.

-¿Y?

-Y ella todavía no ha hecho nada al respecto.

-Me volvió a hablar. En la reunión, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, una vez y eso fue hace como una semana. ¿Se ha comunicado contigo desde entonces? -preguntó Ruby. Emma suspiró.

-Sólo necesita tiempo -razonó la rubia.

-No quiero ser puntillosa, sheriff, pero no creo que se lo estés dando.

Emma miró la nota que tenía entre sus dedos y frunció los labios.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder agradecerte otra vez?

Ruby sonrió con suficiencia.

-Cuando me escuches y dejes que las cosas se enfríen un poco. ¿Todavía quieres que se la dé?

Emma miró la nota e inmediatamente después a la morena que estaba sentada leyendo el periódico en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Se terminó lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente y se levantó guardándose la nota en el bolsillo.

-Recuérdame que te despida cuando esto no salga bien.

Ruby se rió y gritó a la rubia, que ya estaba camino de la salida:

-¡No me despedirás! ¿Quién te iba a llevar tu sándwich de queso al mediodía?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta, forzándose a sí misma a mirar hacia delante y no a la mesa junto a la ventana donde estaba Regina.

* * *

Era oficial: Emma era una adicta. ¿Su droga? Regina Mills. Aunque no había hablado con la morena desde su interacción vía email durante la reunión de presupuesto, sabía que al menos había estado recibiendo sus mensajes.

Siguiendo el consejo de Ruby, Emma había dejado de mandar huevos de Pascua en forma de notas para que Regina los encontrara. Tras abandonar la tarea durante doce horas completas, Emma arrugó el gesto en actitud contemplativa. Maldita sea, sí que estaba obsesionada. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea. Parecía que pasar tanto tiempo con Mary Margaret estaba empezándole a afectar.

Aún así, Emma no podía evitar preguntarse si sus mensajes habían tenido algún efecto en la alcaldesa. O quizá la morena sólo quería que parara.

Eran solamente las ocho y, fiel a su palabra, Emma se mantuvo lejos de su "droga". Esto significaba también abstenerse de entrar al chat de ocho a diez sólo para ver si Regina volvía a conectarse. De haber mantenido la rubia su rigurosa rutina, habría podido comprobar que efectivamente lo había hecho.

* * *

Regina estaba, cuando menos, nerviosa. Ya era mediodía y todavía no se había cruzado con ningún mensaje de Emma. Le sorprendió no recibir uno aquella mañana en el local de la abuelita, sobre todo porque habría jurado ver de reojo a la sheriff garabateando en un trozo de papel (no es que estuviera mirando), pero después de que la rubia se levantara y su ayudante hiciera alguna broma sobre no ser despedida, Regina siguió sin notas nuevas.

Se quedó allí esperando diez minutos más después de recibir la factura para ver si alguno de los múltiples conspiradores aparecía por fin, e incluso empezó a observar cada uno de los movimientos de Ruby por si volvía a acercarse por su mesa, pero nadie vino.

Ninguna nota. Ninguna críptica palabra redondeada en su periódico. Ningún saludo matinal escrito en su taza de café.

Sintiéndose algo perdida, Regina pagó su desayuno y salió en busca de su coche.

Cuatro horas más tarde, empezó a sentirse ansiosa esperando a que algo apareciera. ¿Qué imaginativa podía ponerse la rubia, después de todo?

Como Regina no era del tipo de persona que espera a ser sorprendida, salió de la oficina y fue directa al escritorio de su secretaria, una asustadiza mujer a quien su mirada severa hizo soltar un chillido.

-¿Tienes algo para mí? -preguntó Regina. Su tono indicaba que ya podía estar soltando cualquiera que fuera el mensaje que Emma había dejado para ella.

La pequeña mujer abrió mucho los ojos y rebuscó frenéticamente por su escritorio en busca de algo que entregar a la alcaldesa.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesita?

Regina frunció los labios.

-Si tengo que decírtelo, entonces no lo tienes.

La mujer tartamudeó mientras hacía un repaso a los ficheros.

-Tengo la propuesta del señor Gold, y la junta escolar está estudiando hacer unas renovaciones, y…

Regina frunció el ceño y le arrebató los papeles del escritorio antes de girar sobre sus talones. Definitivamente, la mujer era inútil.

Dejó caer las hojas en la mesa de su oficina y se desplomó en la silla. Dedicó unos momentos a ojearlas con detenimiento, pero pronto empezó a pasarlas con un movimiento rápido tratando de encontrar algún post-it o algún tipo de comentario en el margen.

Nada.

¿Y por qué habría de haberlo? Emma no estaba psicótica. No tenía manera de saber que su esfuerzo iba a ser correspondido ni que su "víctima" fuera a recoger precisamente _esos _ficheros.

Regina gruñó para sí mientras se frotaba las sienes.

"Esto es algo bueno", razonó. La sheriff por fin se estaba dando por vencida.

Pero, por más que intentó convencerse a sí misma de ello, no consiguió evitar distraerse de su trabajo y empezar a caminar por la alcaldía con la excusa de crear afinidades con sus colegas cuando, en realidad, lo que hacía era buscar notas para poder hacer su trabajo en paz.

No encontró ninguna.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Henry durante la cena-. Estás como… tensa.

-Henry -le regañó Regina como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

-¿Vas a ir a algún sitio? -quiso saber Henry. Sus ojos se iluminaron de repente-. ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Vas a encontrarte con Emma en el ordenador?

Regina le dedicó una mirada mordaz.

-No.

-Oh… -exclamó Henry con una clara nota de decepción en su voz.

La alcaldesa se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia su hijo, dirigiéndose a él en un volumen más bajo.

-¿Has… visto hoy a la señorita Swan?

Henry desvió la mirada plenamente consciente de que su madre le había prohibido ver a Emma, aunque también era consciente de que ella sabía que había estado ayudando a la sheriff en la llamada "Operación Singlebrooke".

-Eh... no.

-Tranquilo, no te meterás en problemas -se apresuró a aclarar Regina.

Él se encogió de hombros, todavía evitando el contacto visual.

-Bueno, me acompañó a donde Archie desde la parada del bus.

-¿Y de qué habéis hablado?

-De la escuela, de videojuegos… Ha batido su récord en Fruit Ninja -respondió Henry levantando finalmente la vista.

-¿Algo más? -inquirió Regina.

Henry se mordió el labio tratando de recordar, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nada más.

Regina volvió a reclinarse cerrando los ojos y suspiró. Si Emma iba a darle algo a Henry, lo habría hecho ya. Regina abrió los ojos ante la idea.

-Bien, ahora deberes y a la cama.

Se puso en pie y recogió los platos apresuradamente para dejarlos en el lavavajillas y correr a su habitación. No se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que exhaló decepcionada, aunque ella habría jurado que estaba agradablemente sorprendida.

Allí tampoco había nada. Su espejo estaba despejado, no había flores en su cama… Bueno, tampoco es que eso hubiera pasado todavía.

Regina cerró los ojos y se mandó callar a sí misma.

Molesta y agitada, dejó la habitación y se dirigió al estudio para acabar el trabajo que no había podido terminar esa mañana. Sus emails no mostraban nada nuevo, sus mensajes de texto procedían principalmente de Kathryn o de Henry… En algún momento entre la asignación de fondos para el pueblo y responder a sus emails de trabajo, Regina se encontró iniciando sesión en su cuenta del chat para encontrarse con que no había nadie online.

¿Entonces era cierto que Emma se había dado por vencida? Tenía que admitir que la rubia había sido realmente persistente cuando decidió quedarse en el pueblo desafiando los deseos de Regina. ¿Se iba a rendir tan fácilmente ahora?

Cerró su portátil con furia sin saber muy bien de dónde venía esta repentina emoción. Debería estar celebrando. Había conseguido lo que buscaba.

* * *

-¿Por qué estás escuchando _Miracle _en bucle? -preguntó Mary Margaret. La profesora se había hartado de la canción después de escucharla por undécima vez en el piso de abajo y había subido las escaleras hasta la habitación de su compañera de piso para encontrársela tumbada mirando al techo.

-No está en bucle -argumentó Emma. Tan pronto como sonaron las últimas notas de la canción, orientó su mando en dirección a su cadena de música y pulsó el botón.

Mary Margaret cerró los ojos al oír los primeros compases de su duodécima repetición.

-Has estado encerrada aquí durante dos días -señaló la morena mientras tomaba asiento en la cama-. Salgamos a cenar. Podemos visitar a Ruby en el bar.

-Podemos hacer eso cualquier otro día.

-Pero hoy te ayudará a olvidarte de Regina -argumentó Mary Margaret dulcemente.

Dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Emma cuando la rubia giró la cabeza para mirarla. La sheriff refunfuñó y saltó de la cama casi a regañadientes.

* * *

Regina dio vueltas a su segundo vaso de sidra de manzana. No sabía por qué había estado tan irritable los últimos dos días, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que la culpa era enteramente de cierta rubia sheriff.

Emma había abandonado todo intento de contactar con ella y, aunque Regina debía sentirse aliviada, lo cierto es que la invadía un extraño sentimiento de pérdida.

Esa pérdida fue rápidamente reemplazada por cólera cuando llevó a Henry a cenar al local de la abuelita y se encontró a Emma con sus dos amigas morenas riendo y disfrutando de su cena e ignorando por completo la presencia de la alcaldesa.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que sólo había sido un juego para Emma, un juego del que no había tardado en aburrirse.

Después de acostar a Henry, se dirigió inmediatamente a por su botella de sidra de manzana y se puso a beber, permitiendo que el suave rumor del alcohol aliviara su tensión.

Pero no era suficiente.

Regina necesitaba una compensación. Y la tendría. Bebiéndose de un trago su tercer y cuarto vaso, sacó el móvil del bolso y empezó a escribir un mensaje. Por suerte, el auto-corrector salió en su ayuda, porque sus dedos no parecían colaborar con su nublada mente. Tecleó furiosamente durante unos minutos y pulsó la tecla "enviar" antes de dirigirse tambaleándose a su cama y conciliar un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

La alcaldesa se puso a trabajar de una vez por todas obviando el dolor de cabeza producto del exceso de sidra de manzana de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, la manera en que su puerta se abrió y se cerró de un golpe hizo que la morena renunciara definitivamente a tratar de contener su resaca.

-Señorita Swan…

Emma rodeó el escritorio de la alcaldía y levantó a Regina de su asiento. Los ojos de la alcaldesa se agrandaron tanto por lo inesperado de su conducta como por lo cerca que estaba de la sheriff.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo? -preguntó Regina boquiabierta.

Emma estudió su expresión antes de deslizar un papel en su mano.

Frunciendo el ceño, Regina miró automáticamente la palma de su mano y desdobló el papel.

_¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?_

_Sí No_

_Emma_

Regina levantó la vista hacia la sheriff y preguntó jadeando:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una pregunta -contestó Emma como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Y por qué demonios iba yo a querer hacer una cosa así, después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar? -preguntó Regina con severidad, aunque sin el habitual veneno en su voz.

-Porque tu email decía que me echas de menos -argumentó Emma.

La morena se burló.

-En ningún momento decía tal cosa.

-Se olvida, señora alcaldesa -apuntó Emma mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo-, de que sé leer entre líneas.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, empezó a leer en voz alta el email de Regina.

**Querida señorita Swan,**

**No he podido evitar percatarme de que su persistencia ha flaqueado. Parece que finalmente ha aprendido algo.**

**Sin embargo, sus modales aún precisan cierto perfeccionamiento porque, si va a hacer algo tan loco como inundar a una mujer con cartas de amor, es de recibo tener la delicadeza de anunciarle que va a dejar de hacerlo. He perdido dos días de trabajo esperando sus estúpidas notas.**

**Desde luego, dudo que le importe. Es obvio que me ha relegado al último rincón de su mente. ¿Qué ha sido de esa enamorada sheriff que levantaba la cabeza cada vez que me veía entrar en el local de la abuelita? Pensé que serías una digna adversaria, pero ahora sé que te rindes en el momento en que no consigues lo que quieres. Sabía que veías esto como un juego.**

**Por suerte para mí, no he caído.**

Emma levantó la vista para mirar a la alcaldesa con expresión más calmada. Regina, por su parte, mantuvo su pose petulante, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al escuchar en voz alta lo que había escrito la noche anterior.

-No dije que te extrañara -murmuró Regina cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No hizo falta -susurró Emma. Pudo ver a Regina apretar su mandíbula y levantar las paredes que habitualmente alzaba entre ellas, lo que hizo a la rubia retroceder. Después, señaló la nota aún en la mano de la alcaldesa-. No tienes que contestar ahora.

Emma se quedó de pie enfrente de Regina unos momentos más antes de dedicarle una tímida sonrisa y salir por la puerta.

* * *

Mary Margaret había estado viviendo con Emma durante los últimos seis meses. Ese tiempo le había servido para saber que su compañera de piso era una persona a la que le costaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones. De hecho, la rubia solamente se abría con ella cuando Henry estaba triste o cada vez que tenía una confrontación con Regina. Y es que, tras conocer lo que Emma sentía por la alcaldesa, Mary Margaret podía ver el efecto que la mujer tenía en su amiga.

Desde que Emma se había metido en todo el lío de las citas en línea, la profesora se dio cuenta de que su compañera de piso había pasado por un amplio abanico de emociones. Primero, esos dos primeros días de depresión seguidos de la Emma conspiradora -Mary Margaret aún no la había perdonado del todo por involucrarla en su plan, hecho que todavía la mortificaba- y, nuevamente, la vuelta de la Emma deprimida, sólo que, esta vez, teñida con un toque de tensión histérica.

Pero esta Emma -a la que Mary Margaret había visto cruzar la puerta del apartamento dando saltos arriba y abajo con una gigantesca sonrisa-, esta Emma era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-Eh… Em, ¿te encuentras bien? -se interesó la morena acercándose a ella con cautela.

Por toda respuesta, la rubia colocó su móvil en la mano de su amiga. Mary Margaret entornó los ojos con visible confusión mientras observaba la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga. Después, volvió la vista al dispositivo.

Era un email de Regina que contenía una sola palabra.

**Sí.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal repleto de adorabilidad Swan Queen al cuadrado. ¡Yo he avisado! ;)

**Nota2: **El capítulo 12 se publicará el miércoles 10 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Emma no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa mientras esperaba sentada en su escarabajo amarillo cerca de la entrada del local de la abuelita al día siguiente. Regina ya le había dicho que sí, y todo lo que la rubia necesitaba era confirmar los detalles con ella. No debería ser tan difícil y, aún así, ahí seguía Emma, sentada en su coche mientras observaba a Regina tomar el desayuno en su mesa habitual al lado de la ventana. ¿Y si no aceptaba? ¿Y si todo era una trampa para vengarse de su acoso? Emma se mordió el labio aferrándose con fuerza al volante.

Emma no se movió de su posición hasta que Regina abandonó el establecimiento diez minutos más tarde, momento en que la sheriff se desabrochó apresuradamente el cinturón de seguridad y se deslizó fuera de su coche para llamar a la morena.

-¡Regina! -gritó Emma casi sin tiempo de cerrar la puerta de su escarabajo amarillo.

La alcaldesa se dio la vuelta cuando cruzaba por el patio trasero de la pensión-restaurante y miró a Emma con una expresión entre divertida y vacilante.

Emma cruzó corriendo los pocos metros que la separaban de la alcaldesa hasta detenerse frente a ella.

-Hola.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan -la saludó Regina con su estudiada sonrisa de política-. ¿Desayunando fuera esta mañana?

-Quería hablar contigo -dijo Emma controlando su nerviosismo y captando la mirada de la otra mujer-. Sobre nuestra cita.

-Sí.

Emma sonrió. Esa palabra se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en su favorita.

-¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? ¿Te recojo a las siete?

-¿En esa trampa mortal? -preguntó Regina señalando el coche amarillo detrás de Emma.

-¡Eh! Mi coche nunca se me ha muerto encima -lo defendió la sheriff-. Es más resistente de lo que parece.

Regina frunció los labios pero asintió.

-Supongo que la veo mañana, señorita Swan.

-Mañana -repitió ella.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron como ancladas en el sitio mirándose fijamente.

-¿No tiene trabajo que hacer, sheriff? -la regañó finalmente Regina, aunque Emma captó el tono travieso en su comentario.

-¿No tiene un pueblo que gobernar, señora alcaldesa? -le replicó la rubia.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y giró sobre sus talones. Después, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y habló por encima del hombro:

-No llegues tarde.

Emma no pudo ocultar la amplia sonrisa que se formó en su cara.

-Oh, el amor juvenil… -suspiró Ruby dramáticamente apoyándose con los codos en la barandilla del patio y sujetándose la cara con las manos.

-Oye, que soy mayor que tú -le recordó Emma, nada sorprendida de que la camarera hubiera estado pegando la oreja.

-Te hiciste un perfil falso y has estado escondiendo notitas en su "taquilla". Eso _es_ amor juvenil.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y la siguió dentro del local.

-Bien. ¿Y a dónde piensas llevarla, Casanova? -preguntó Ruby casualmente mientras se colocaba en su sitio detrás del mostrador.

-A un sitio perfecto.

* * *

_Caballeroso84: _Qué raro tú por aquí.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Y bien? ¿Adónde has pensado llevarme?

_Caballeroso84: _Directa. Así me gusta.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Sí, también te gusta que sea "mandona", lo que me lleva a pensar que eres una especie de masoquista.

_Caballeroso84: _¿No te convertiría eso en una sádica?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: ¿Está tu mente siempre tan sucia?

_Caballeroso84:_ ¿Y la tuya tiene que relacionar todo con el sexo?

…

_Caballeroso84:_ Te he dejado sin palabras. Punto para Emma.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: No me refería al sexo.

_Caballeroso84:_ Oh, no, claro que no.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Está tentando a la suerte, sheriff.

_Caballeroso84:_ ¿Tratándome de usted incluso por el chat? Creo que nos conocemos mejor que eso.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Eso lo decidiremos mañana por la noche.

_Caballeroso84:_ ¿El qué?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Estoy ansiosa por comprobar nuestra compatibilidad.

_Caballeroso84:_ Haces que suene como una transacción de negocios.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Tengo derecho a poner fin a una relación en función de cómo se dé la cita.

_Caballeroso84:_ ¿Entonces reconoces que tenemos una relación?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Yo no he dicho eso.

_Caballeroso84:_ Pero lo has insinuado.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Era hipotético.

_Caballeroso84:_ Era literal. Me estás poniendo a prueba y esperas que fracase.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01**: Te estoy poniendo a prueba y deseo que no lo hagas.

…

_Caballeroso84:_ Está bien. Prepárate para la cita de tu vida.

* * *

Kathryn emitió un grito ahogado cuando Regina bajó las escaleras.

-¡Madre mía, estás preciosa!

Regina no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción al bajar la mirada y ver su entallado vestido turquesa a la altura de la rodilla y atado con un cinturón estrecho alrededor de su cintura. Su pelo estaba impecablemente peinado y su maquillaje, en tonos suaves, hacía lucir su belleza natural.

-¿No será demasiado?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -replicó su amiga apretando cariñosamente su brazo.

-¿Estás segura de querer quedarte con Henry esta tarde? -preguntó Regina por tercera vez desde que la rubia llegó a su casa.

-Claro que quiero. Te mereces una noche relajada saliendo por el pueblo -Kathryn sonrió a la morena y le habló con sinceridad-. Estoy muy feliz de que le estés dando una oportunidad.

La alcaldesa le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

-Esperemos que no la desaproveche.

Kathryn echó un vistazo a su reloj y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Debería ir a por Henry pronto.

-Asegúrate de que…

-…coma sus verduras, nada de golosinas y nada de televisión hasta que haya hecho los deberes -recitó Kathryn, y añadió-: Además, tengo tu teléfono, el de Emma y el del doctor Whale en marcación rápida.

Regina aún seguía inquieta cuando su amiga volvió a apretarle el brazo para reconfortarla.

-Relájate. Diviértete.

Con estas palabras, Kathryn se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y Regina se quedó en el vestíbulo mirando fijamente el reloj que estaba cerca de dar las siete.

* * *

-¡No tengo nada que ponerme! -gritó Emma desde el fondo del armario mientras lanzaba un montón de ropa sobre su hombro.

Mary Margaret esquivó la lluvia de prendas bastante divertida por el repentino ataque de pánico de su compañera de piso, sobre todo porque Regina era la razón.

-¿Qué hay de lo que llevaste en la primera cita? -sugirió la morena.

-No es lo suficientemente especial -se quejó Emma-. Y derramé alcohol encima.

Mary Margaret levantó una ceja. No quería ni saber lo que había pasado.

-Emma, ya son casi las seis.

-¡Ya lo sé! -protestó Emma chillando y retirándose del armario.

-¿Por qué te estás poniendo ahora de los nervios?

Emma suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-Si la lío hoy, probablemente lo usará como excusa para no verme nunca más.

-Eso está todo en tu cabeza, Em.

-Me lo ha dicho claramente. Tengo el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, he lavado a conciencia el escarabajo y ahora lo que me detiene es que no tengo ropa.

Se echó de golpe de espaldas en la cama con expresión abatida.

Mary Margaret se puso en pie y tiró de ella con más fuerza de la que cabría esperar.

-Venga -dijo Mary Margaret con tono firme-, me has hecho pasar el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida al llamarla al colegio para entregarle una notita, así que más vale que vayas a esta cita.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta ante el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Vale.

La pequeña mujer rebuscó en el armario de Emma haciendo chirriar las perchas de metal contra la barra mientras hacía a un lado un montón de chaquetas de cuero. Finalmente, la profesora descolgó un entallado vestido de cóctel rojo y sacó uno de los poquísimos pares de tacones que la rubia tenía. Se dio la vuelta y los sostuvo frente a su compañera de piso.

-Vístete.

* * *

Ligeramente atemorizada por lo que la morena pudiera hacer, Emma cogió la ropa y los zapatos y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse rápidamente. Cuando su pelo estuvo moldeado a su gusto y su maquillaje quedó debidamente aplicado, entró a su habitación para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su amiga.

Mary Margaret se levantó de la cama y entregó a Emma su bolso de mano. La sheriff miró el reloj y sintió el deseo de darse unas palmaditas en la espalda. Todavía quedaba media hora para ir a recoger a Regina.

-¿Estoy bien así?

Mary Margaret sonrió ampliamente.

-Le va a encantar.

Emma exhaló con dificultad. En ese momento, su móvil empezó a sonar. Hundió la mano en su bolso y sacó el aparato para fruncir el ceño al ver que venía de la estación de policía.

-¿Sí?

-Sheriff, Leroy está armando jaleo otra vez. Ha bebido demasiado -le comunicó Jack, el propietario del bar de Storybrooke.

Emma dejó de escuchar al oír la palabra "Leroy" y cerró los ojos con frustración.

-¿No puedes llamar a Ruby? Estoy un poco ocupada esta noche.

-Ya lo he hecho, pero esta noche le toca quedarse sola en el restaurante. No puede dejar el puesto.

Emma soltó un gruñido y cerró de golpe su teléfono. Más le valía a Leroy que no le pillara esa noche.

* * *

Regina frunció el ceño sentada en el sitio estratégico de su sala de estar, un asiento que daba a la ventana y le permitía observar a quien se acercara a la entrada de su casa. Durante los últimos quince minutos, Mifflin Street había estado silencioso.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa conforme se acercaban las siete, pero cuando la hora llegó y se fue, la morena se encontró molesta. Ahora eran casi las siete y media y no había señales de Emma o de su horroroso coche amarillo.

Se reprendió a sí misma por haber pensado que esta vez sería diferente. Por un momento, imaginó que Emma estaría a la altura de las circunstancias y prepararía una cita espectacular, pero esta impuntualidad no hacía más que comprobar su incompetencia.

Se planteó seriamente quitarse los tacones justo antes de que una ruidosa sirena empezara a sonar quedamente en la distancia y fuera aumentando su volumen a medida que se acercaba.

Perpleja, Regina corrió la cortina de su sala de estar para ver las luces roja y azul del coche patrulla y a una malhumorada Sheriff Swan saliendo de él con un ceñido vestido rojo y unos tacones de diez centímetros. Se habría visto despampanante si no fuera porque llevaba el pelo recogido en una desaliñada coleta que no encajaba para nada con el resto del look. Regina pudo ver en la oscuridad que la rubia llevaba algo en la mano, pero la imagen quedó difuminada cuando empezó a correr tan rápido como su vestido le permitía por el camino hasta la entrada de la casa.

Unos golpes coléricos retumbaron por toda la casa y Regina abandonó su punto de espionaje para abrir la puerta a una sheriff aterrorizada, avergonzada y sin aliento.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó la sheriff inmediatamente-. He llegado tarde, lo sé, pero Leroy estaba como una cuba y esta noche estaba extremadamente grosero y… -se detuvo en mitad de su explicación ahogándose por la falta de aire. Extendió a Regina el buqué de rosas color borgoña que llevaba en la mano y habló suavemente y con tono de disculpa-. Éstas son para ti.

Regina permaneció inmutable mientras aceptaba el buqué que le ofrecía la sheriff y se lo llevaba a la nariz para inhalar su esencia. Para sorpresa de Emma, la alcaldesa abrió la puerta un poco más.

-Las pondré en agua.

Emma asintió tontamente y dio un paso adelante para subir los pequeños escalones del porche y entrar en el vestíbulo. Mientras Regina ponía las flores en agua, Emma sintió vergüenza al ver su descompuesto aspecto reflejado en un espejo y se soltó rápidamente la coleta dejando que su pelo cayera en ondas. Había cogido la forma de la goma pero, llegados a ese punto, cualquier cosa era mejor de lo que estaba antes.

Regina regresó y se quedó mirando fijamente a la sheriff. La rubia sintió su mirada sobre ella y levantó la vista para quedarse boquiabierta al poder apreciar finalmente el atuendo de Regina.

-Guau… -fue todo lo que pudo decir Emma. Su aparente falta de palabras hizo sonreír a Regina.

-Tú también te sabes arreglar, sheriff -admitió Regina acercándose unos pasos para cerrar la distancia entre ellas-. Iba a irme ya a acostar pero puede que me hayas hecho cambiar de opinión.

Emma sonrió.

-Y luego dices que soy yo la obsesa sexual.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Vamos?

Emma se mordió el labio.

-Es muy probable que en el restaurante ya hayan dado nuestra mesa a otra persona.

Regina levantó una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo.

-Pero… -se apresuró a añadir Emma-. Tengo un plan B. Si estás interesada.

-Muy bien -accedió Regina antes de seguir a Emma y salir por la puerta.

* * *

-¿Vamos a ir en el coche patrulla? -preguntó Regina en un tono que indicaba a Emma que mejor que estuviera bromeando.

La sheriff le abrió la puerta torciendo los labios en una mueca de disculpa.

-Es que Leroy…

-Ya.

Regina se deslizó hasta el asiento del copiloto y esperó a que Emma diera la vuelta al coche y se acomodara finalmente en el lugar de al lado.

Las luces y las sirenas estaban apagadas y Emma empezó a conducir el coche fuera de la mansión.

"Relájate, Em", se dijo la rubia mientras su manos se tensaban agarradas al volante. "Todavía quiere salir contigo a pesar de que has llegado tarde, así que cálmate de una santa vez".

-Esto es una verdadera mejora en lo que se refiere a tus vehículos -comentó Regina.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi escarabajo, si se puede saber? -replicó Emma defendiendo el honor de lo único que se había mantenido constante en su vida durante diez años. A pesar de ello, el comentario de Regina hizo que se sintiera repentinamente más relajada.

-¿Que qué tengo en contra? Las puertas se quedan atascadas, la carrocería está oxidada en algunas partes, cuando da marcha atrás suena como una pistola disparando y estoy segura de que su tubo de escape en la única razón de que haya un agujero en la capa de ozono -señaló la alcaldesa.

-Bueno, puede que esté un poquito viejo, pero le doy bastante cariño -dijo Emma sonriendo en dirección de Regina y guiñando un ojo.

Regina captó la indirecta y no la dejó pasar.

-¿Haces que su motor ronronee?

Emma cruzó una breve mirada con ella antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

-Te sorprendería ver de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy en…

-¿Os vais a besar ya o no?

Regina soltó un aullido ante la sorpresiva intervención y dio un bote para acercarse lo más posible a la puerta. Leroy, que había estado todo el tiempo tumbado en el asiento de atrás, se enderezó y se inclinó hacia delante con su aliento soltando un inconfundible tufo a alcohol.

-Porque no me importaría… -añadió con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡Abajo, amigo! -le ordenó Emma a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué está haciendo él en el asiento de atrás? -quiso saber Regina dirigiendo unos ojos inquisidores a Emma. La rubia aprovechó el momento para centrar la vista únicamente en la carretera.

-No quería llegar tarde, así que le dejé atrás esposado. Sólo necesita que se le pase un poco la borrachera -razonó la sheriff.

-Hace mucho que no tengo una cita, ¿sabéis? -comentó Leroy sonriendo entre las dos.

-Me preguntó por qué será -murmuró Regina antes de volver la vista al frente. Se inclinó hacia delante cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba ralentizando la marcha frente a su apartamento.

Regina levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Esto es altamente presuntuoso por su parte, señorita Swan.

Emma simplemente la miró y sonrió burlonamente antes de salir del coche y ayudar a Regina a hacer lo mismo después. Se asomó brevemente al asiento de atrás y habló al hombre que seguía allí sentado:

-Si estás sobrio cuando vuelva, te dejaré ir.

El conserje le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica antes de volver a tumbarse en el asiento.

Emma se enderezó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Regina contemplando el edificio de tres plantas.

-No es un restaurante de cinco estrellas, pero he estado tomando clases de cocina de una profesora bastante buena.

Regina le dedicó una mueca burlona e inclinó la cabeza permitiendo que la rubia le mostrara el camino.

* * *

Por suerte para Emma, su compañera de piso había optado por una noche de chicas con Ruby después de que la camarera hubiera acabado su turno, lo que se tradujo en un apartamento felizmente vacío.

-¿Vino? -ofreció Emma sacando la botella de la nevera.

-¿Es del bueno? -preguntó seriamente Regina.

-No te lo ofrecería si no lo fuera -la rubia descorchó la botella y vertió su contenido en dos vasos, uno para ella y otro para su cita.

Tomando el vaso que le ofrecía Emma, la alcaldesa hizo girar el líquido antes de tomar un cauteloso sorbo. La placentera sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Emma.

-¿Punto dos para Emma? -la sheriff sonrió y posó su vaso en la encimera. Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a abrir la nevera y sacó varios ingredientes antes de coger una olla y llenarla de agua para hervir.

Regina hizo algo poco habitual en ella y se sentó en uno de los taburetes junto a la cocina mientras observaba a Emma yendo de un lado para otro.

-¿Así que tu idea de una cita perfecta es un paseo en coche policía hasta tu casa donde me cocinarás una comida que yo misma te he enseñado? -preguntó la morena, divertida.

Emma inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras echaba leche en una cacerola.

-Esto es una creación de Emma… que he encontrado en Internet.

-Estás abriendo tus horizontes, sheriff -comentó Regina fingidamente impresionada.

La rubia vertió los tallarines en el agua hirviendo y los removió mezclándolos con la salsa mientras mantenía su cuerpo en una posición que le permitía ver tanto lo que estaba cocinando como a su cita.

-Mi idea de una cita perfecta es una cena en un restaurante tan francés que no pudiera ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre donde nos deleitasen con una serenata mientras disfrutamos de una deliciosa pero mínima porción de comida tan cara que la lechuga sola costase quince pavos ella sola. Pero todo eso no importaría porque estaría sentada a tu lado -contestó Emma sin perder el ritmo mientras removía el contenido de la cacerola.

Regina inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás ante la admisión de Emma y entornó los ojos cuando la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y si la comida y la música son nuestros estándares para una cita, entonces ésta sería realmente la segunda que tenemos -continuó la rubia.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó la alcaldesa-. ¿Y dónde estaba yo durante la primera?

-Sentada en tu escritorio intentando no devorar en cuatro mordiscos un panini que estaba realmente bueno mientras se escuchaba a Bon Jovi de fondo -señaló Emma mientras escurría la pasta.

Regina soltó una risa ahogada al recordar el momento al que se refería la sheriff.

-Eso no fue una cita.

Emma agregó los tallarines hervidos a la salsa ya espesada junto con unos cuantos tallos de brócoli al vapor y empezó a remover la mezcla. Luego, se inclinó sobre el borde de la encimera donde descansaba su iPod y, en unos segundos, la música de Greensleeves llenó el ambiente con las notas lentas y metódicas de un piano.

-Ésta definitivamente sí lo es -respondió Emma mientras servía los tallarines en un bol de mesa.

La alcaldesa observó a la rubia mientras ésta ponía rápidamente la mesa e incluso encendía una vela en la mitad antes de colocar el plato en el centro. Cogió su vaso de vino y la botella y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Regina.

-¿Preparada?

La morena se quedó un momento mirándola y pudo reconocer vulnerabilidad en sus ojos verdes. Era como si la rubia aún no se pudiera creer que hubiera aceptado su invitación. Finalmente, se levantó del taburete y siguió a Emma hasta la mesa.

* * *

-Veo que mis lecciones han dado su fruto -elogió Regina a Emma a su manera durante la cena.

-No estés tan sorprendida -contestó Emma, divertida-. Si hubiera fracasado, habría significado que he tenido una mala profesora.

-Al contrario. Tus habilidades para la cocina no habrían tenido nada que ver con mi capacidad como profesora. Simplemente habrías sido incompetente.

-Gracias por el cumplido -dijo Emma alzando el vaso para brindar.

La primera mitad de la cena estuvo plagada de tópicos y lugares comunes ya que ninguna de las dos mujeres se sentía preparada para tocar el tema de cómo habían llegado a aquella velada. Una parte de Emma guardaba la esperanza de que Regina nunca jamás la cuestionaría acerca de eso y podrían empezar de cero. ¿Pero cuándo había hecho Regina lo que a Emma le habría gustado?

-¿Qué te hizo contactar conmigo? -preguntó la morena mirando a Emma a los ojos.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

-¿Pero por qué por ese medio?

-No es por nada, Regina, pero no eres exactamente la persona más fácil de conocer -contestó Emma con sinceridad-. Especialmente tratándose de mí.

-Así que tu idea era mucho mejor.

-Mira, no sabía que montabas a caballo. No sabía que Henry te había pegado la varicela cuando tenía seis años. No sabía que habías estado casada -enumeró Emma-. Pero lo que sí sabía es que, de habértelo preguntado directamente, nunca me habrías contado nada de eso.

Regina estaba a punto de negar la observación, pero ni siquiera ella se sentía capaz de negar el hecho de que nunca dejaba que nadie intentara conocerla, nadie que pudiera utilizar esa información sobre ella en su contra.

-Sé que ha sido una manera un poco retorcida -admitió la rubia-, pero no me arrepiento a haber llegado a conocerte mejor.

Aunque Regina podía percibir la sinceridad en las palabras de Emma, continuó estudiando a la rubia en busca de cualquier resquicio de mentira, de juego o de algún sentimiento que no fuera genuino. No pudo encontrar nada.

En vez de eso, ofreció una rara pero sincera sonrisa.

-Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglaste para quedarte atascada en una barandilla?

* * *

-¿Seguro que no planeaste todo esto? -preguntó Regina mientras paseaba junto a Emma por el camino de entrada a su mansión.

-¿El qué, que Leroy se emborrachara? ¿Que Ruby tuviera que encargarse sola del local de su abuela y me dejara sola ocupándome de él? ¿Que dieran a otros la mesa que había reservado en el restaurante? -inquirió Emma con una media sonrisa.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa burlona y miró de soslayo a la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

-Ha estado bien -admitió la morena.

-¿De verdad? -Emma sonrió aliviada.

-Sí.

Vale, ahora sí que se había convertido en su nueva palabra favorita. La sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro hasta que alcanzaron la puerta de entrada.

El corazón de Emma empezó a latir desbocado en su pecho cuando Regina empezó a jugar con sus llaves. Si el diccionario de citas románticos de Emma Swan estaba en lo cierto, jugar con las llaves era un indicio universal de que la mujer estaba esperando algo. Emma tragó saliva preguntándose si aún era muy pronto, si estaba yendo muy rápido, si…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia, que se reprendió a sí misma. "Venga, no tienes todo el día, Swan". Pero su regaño quedó instantáneamente olvidado cuando Regina dio un pequeño paso para cerrar el espacio entre ellas y sus labios se encontraron con los de la sheriff una, dos veces.

Emma abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y se encontró con una sonriente Regina devolviéndole la mirada.

-Eso es lo que quería haber hecho desde el incidente en las minas -dijo Regina antes de dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de su casa tras ella.

Emma se quedó mirando la puerta durante un minuto entero con una sonrisa tonta asomando en su rostro antes de dirigirse con aire confiado de vuelta a su coche patrulla. Luego, se deslizó hasta el asiento del conductor y exhaló felizmente observando las luces apagarse y encenderse dentro de la mansión antes de arrancar su coche.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¡Si no has conseguido acostarte con ella! -refunfuñó Leroy todavía tumbado en el asiento de atrás.


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Bueno, bueno... Dado que la historia va subiendo de tono, en este capítulo cambia la calificación de K+ a T ;)

**Nota2: **El capítulo 13 se publicará el sábado 13 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Emma era toda felicidad cuando volvió a su casa después de dejar a Leroy en su apartamento. La evidencia de la tarde con Regina aún seguía allí en forma de recuerdos y cacharros sin lavar.

"Me ha besado", recordó Emma apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina para revivir las últimas tres horas con vívido detalle. "Regina Mills, la Reina de Hielo, la implacable alcaldesa de Storybrooke, me ha besado".

Eufórica, Emma se quitó los tacones y, decidiendo que los platos podían esperar a lavarse mañana, subió las escaleras y se echó en su cama.

Lo había conseguido. Había salido con Regina sin que la velada hubiese acabado en pelea. Y la había besado. ¡Madre mía! Ése sí que se convertiría en uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida.

Echó un vistazo al reloj para ver que habían pasado las diez. Puso un dedo en su barbilla con expresión pensativa y se levantó para alcanzar el bolso de mano y sacar su teléfono. No estaba siendo obsesiva. Sólo quería decir buenas noches, eso era todo.

_Hey._

Menos de un minuto más tarde, su móvil se encendió y un mensaje de Regina apareció en la pantalla. Emma sonrió.

**Me está acosando, señorita Swan.**

_¿No será que tú tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo?_

**Todavía tienes que trabajar en esas bromas.**

_Ha estado bien la tarde. Me ha gustado._

**Podría haber estado peor.**

_¿Tan difícil se te hace admitir de vez en cuando que estás feliz y contenta?_

**¿No crees que te estás arriesgando demasiado? Si sigues así, puede que no consigas una segunda cita.**

_Así que se habla ya de una segunda cita. Tú dirás._

**¿Vas a dejar que haga yo todo el trabajo?**

_No sé, ¿fuiste tú la que se pasó todo el último mes escondiendo notas por todas partes? Tuve que hacer la colada durante una semana para convencer a Mary Margaret de hacerlo._

**Pobre Emma con su confusión de género.**

_Nunca me voy a quitar el estigma, ¿verdad?_

**No si quieres una segunda cita.**

_Ya lo has mencionado dos veces. Parece que usted es la más ansiosa, señora alcaldesa._

**Quizá sea porque quiero comprobar si finalmente te atreverás a dar el primer paso.**

_Estaba a punto de hacerlo._

**Claro que no, me hubiera dado tiempo a ponerme el camisón y meterme en la cama para cuando te hubieras atrevido. Al final tuve que acercarme y hacerlo yo. Como siempre.**

_Mmmm. ¿Te importaría describir tu camisón?_

**No es nada del otro mundo. Quizá si me hubieras besado, habrías tenido la oportunidad de verlo.**

**Buenas noches, sheriff.**

Emma se quedó mirando el móvil con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había conseguido esta mujer meterse en su cabeza y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando? Se quedó mirando el mensaje de texto y se echó mentalmente la bronca. Tenía que haberla besado.

* * *

-Asumo que la cita fue bien -dijo Kathryn dando un codazo amistoso a su amiga la mañana siguiente. Acababa de traer a Henry, que se había quedado a dormir en su casa la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Henry levantando la vista con ojos curiosos-. ¿Emma está todavía aquí?

Los ojos de Kathryn destellearon ante la implicación inadvertida de Henry. La morena se puso colorada y llevó a Henry a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

-No, Henry, Emma está en su apartamento con Mary Margaret.

El niño pareció decepcionado, pero se sentó en la mesa al momento.

-¿Qué hicisteis?

Regina se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante la curiosidad de su hijo. En vez de eso, puso unos gofres y fruta en un plato y se los sirvió a su hijo para desayunar.

-Come. ¿Has dado ya las gracias a la señora Nolan por dejarte pasar la noche en su casa?

Henry asintió mientras pegaba un gran mordisco al gofre con sirope. Regina se quedó un momento observándole. No había acusación en sus ojos, ni rastro de miedo o desdén. Sólo esperanza. En un impulso, la morena acarició uno de los mechones rebeldes de su hijo quien, como buen pre adolescente, gruñó y soltó un quejido sacudiéndose su muestra de afecto, aunque no parecía molesto.

Sin embargo, Regina sonrió felizmente, contenta de que Henry no se hubiera puesto tenso y caminó hacia Kathryn, que estaba esperando apoyada en la nevera.

-¿Y bien? -la apremió su amiga con tono ansioso esperando más detalles de la noche anterior.

Regina se tensó. No estaba acostumbrada a las "charlas de chicas".

-¿Adónde fuisteis? -quiso saber la rubia-. ¡Oh! ¿Cenasteis en La Nuit Blanche? He oído que es casi imposible hacer reservación allí.

La alcaldesa frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a su rostro al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

-Acordamos cenar en su apartamento. Cocinó ella.

-¿Dejaste que cocinara para ti? -preguntó Kathryn, sorprendida.

Regina simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bien -dijo Kathryn-. ¿Para cuándo la siguiente cita?

Regina se sonrió mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro recordando su intercambio de mensajes post cita.

-Imagino que muy pronto.

* * *

Regina daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo en el escritorio mientras veía girar las manecillas del reloj. Comprobó su teléfono, su bandeja de entrada e incluso el chat que había instalado recientemente en el portátil que utilizaba para trabajar para comprobar si Emma estaba conectada.

Llevaban una semana saliendo -ya habían tenido tres citas- y ya era una costumbre casi diaria que la rubia le mandara un mensaje para preguntarle cómo había ido el día o para contarle alguna anécdota que le había pasado a ella.

Era casi mediodía y no había señales de Emma. Regina se regañó a sí misma. La dependencia de una persona siempre causa problemas.

Contrariamente a lo que su mente había decidido, su cuerpo alcanzó automáticamente el teléfono cuando vibró dos veces encima de su escritorio.

_¿Qué haces?_

**Trabajando, señorita Swan.**

_¿Así que estás libre?_

**Creo que no tienes muy claro lo que significa el verbo "trabajar". Tú lo relacionas con garras de oso, chocolate caliente y baloncesto con bolas de papel arrugado.**

_Casi: dardos._

**Eres consciente de que soy tu jefa, ¿verdad?**

_Sacando a relucir esa fantasía otra vez, ¿eh?_

**Vuelva al trabajo, sheriff. Estoy ocupada.**

_Lo dudo mucho. Abre._

**¿Perdón?**

Regina levantó la vista cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su oficina. Se quedó boquiabierta sin poder creer lo que estaba sospechando antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta para confirmarlo.

Allí estaba Emma apoyada en el marco con una sonrisa fanfarrona y una bolsa de comida para llevar.

El teléfono de Regina, todavía firmemente sujeto en su mano, vibró y la morena bajo la mirada para leer el mensaje entrante:

_Sorpresa._

-Te crees irresistible, ¿eh? -se burló Regina haciendo un esfuerzo por cruzar los brazos y parecer enfadada.

-Te he traído el almuerzo -contestó la sheriff sosteniendo la bolsa en una especie de muestra de son de paz. La morena le señaló el camino hasta su escritorio, donde Emma comenzó a sacar el contenido de la bolsa.

-Te he dicho que estaba trabajando -le recordó Regina desde la puerta.

-Claro, esa enorme montaña de documentos necesita tu inmediata atención -dijo Emma en tono de burla señalando el escritorio casi vacío.

Regina sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta antes de sentarse en una silla vacía al lado de la rubia.

Emma sonrió ante su elección de asiento, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, colocó un panini enfrente de la otra mujer y una ensalada para ella.

-¿Se ha congelado el infierno? -bromeó Regina señalando el almuerzo de Emma.

-Quizá quiera vivir más allá de los cuarenta -respondió ella. Después, apartó la ensalada y sacó una hamburguesa doble con queso.

Regina soltó una carcajada.

-Sigue intentándolo, querida.

La morena pegó un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Todavía sigues ocultándome información.

-¿Después de 147 notas? Eso es imposible -respondió la rubia clavando el tenedor de plástico en una hoja de lechuga.

-¿Las has contado?

-Como que tú no lo has hecho.

Regina la ignoró y continuó.

-¿Cuál es el error del que más te arrepientes?

Emma contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu posición favorita?

-No es mi intención recrear esa conversación -dijo Regina algo irritada.

-Pero reconocerás que fue bastante divertida -señaló Emma.

Regina bajó la voz y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

-Sólo quieres oírme decir eso.

Emma se quedó mirándola unos momentos, feliz de estar siendo seducida. Sacudiéndose la idea de la cabeza, dejó por un momento su ensalada y volvió a coger la hamburguesa.

-La verdad, hay otras cosas que preferiría que salieran de tu boca.

Regina resopló y tomó un sorbo de su café.

-No has contestado la pregunta.

-Tampoco es que sea un asunto de Estado -prometió Emma-, pero creo que mantenerlo en secreto ayudará a que sigas altamente interesada en mí.

-Me habré aburrido de ti para final de mes -comentó Regina casualmente.

-Eres demasiado adicta -dijo Emma desestimando el comentario de Regina antes de dar otro mordisco a su hamburguesa-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tu mayor error?

-Ésa es una historia para otro momento -contestó la alcaldesa aún riéndose por el comentario anterior de la rubia.

-¡Venga ya! -la incitó Emma-. Quiero escuchar una historia de Regina Mills contada por Regina Mills.

-No hay nada que contar -dijo Regina sintiéndose incómoda.

-¿Qué hay de esa relación que escondiste a tus padres? -preguntó Emma-. ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

Los ojos de Regina se oscurecieron casi imperceptiblemente cuando se giró para sentarse totalmente de cara a la rubia y se inclinó para dejar una cálida mano en su pierna.

-¿Era el almuerzo todo lo que querías, sheriff? -dejó caer la alcaldesa.

Emma era perfectamente consciente de la mano en su muslo. Sí, se había imaginado a la alcaldesa en un sinfín de escandalosas posiciones desde mucho antes de empezar a salir con ella. Pero tener a la Regina de carne y hueso acercándose a ella de esa manera… era mucho mejor que todas sus fantasías juntas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tenías alguna otra cosa planeada? -preguntó Emma esperanzada.

Regina acortó aún más la distancia que las separaba hasta que su cara estuvo a escasos centímetros de la de Emma.

La rubia cerró los ojos y clavó las uñas en la parte inferior de sus reposabrazos.

-¿Señora alcaldesa? -llamó en ese momento el interfono.

Emma abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con una Regina pagada de sí misma que no parecía arrepentirse de nada en absoluto.

-Quizá en otro momento -dijo la alcaldesa antes de levantarse y responder al aparato.

-No es justo -se quejó Emma poniéndose también de pie.

-Al contrario. Hoy he tenido almuerzo gratis. Gracias, sheriff -A pesar de su tono sarcástico, Emma pudo percibir que su agradecimiento era sincero.

La rubia tomó aire y empezó a recoger los restos de su almuerzo del escritorio. Regina ya se había vuelto a sumergir en sus papeles, así que Emma fue rápida quitando todos los envases y tirándolos a la basura.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, anunció que se iba y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de parase en seco. Volvió sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la alcaldesa, que levantó la mirada y se quedó mirándola, confusa.

Emma llevó su dedo a la barbilla de Regina y levantó su cabeza para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, gesto que dejó a la morena brevemente sin respiración.

-Olvidaba que ahora tengo permitido hacer eso.

Regina emitió un sonido de satisfacción contra los labios de Emma antes de que la sheriff sonriera y se alejara de nuevo para abandonar -esta vez sí- la oficina.

* * *

-Me alegra saber que sigues viva -bromeó Mary Margaret después de decir el nombre de Emma unas cuantas veces en vano al ver que la rubia había bajado de su cuarto.

Emma ni siquiera levantó la cabeza y siguió tecleando enérgicamente en su móvil.

-Hace una semana que no cenamos juntas -comentó la morena.

Emma se sentó en la encimera, por fin atenta a su compañera de piso mientras una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro delataba en tono de la conversación que estaba manteniendo en su teléfono.

-Perdón, ¿qué decías?

La pequeña profesora entornó los ojos.

-¿Hay algún momento del día en que dejes de mandarte mensajes con Regina?

-Sí -se defendió Emma bajando la mirada para leer un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono.

-Las horas de sueño no cuentan -suspiró Mary Margaret dando la batalla por perdida y volviendo a la cocina para hacer la cena.

Emma asintió y siguió haciendo comentarios en el momento apropiado cuando su compañera de piso empezó a hablarle de su día, pero su mente estaba inevitablemente centrada en la conversación que estaba teniendo con la alcaldesa.

Para nadie era un secreto que las dos mujeres eran ampliamente conocidas por sus eufemismos y su fuente inagotable de indirectas subidas de tono y, en múltiples ocasiones, disfrutaban de calientes sesiones de besos como dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. Pero el tono de la conversación de aquella noche había dado un giro bastante interesante. Emma estaba emocionada -e indudablemente excitada- cuando respondió al mensaje de Regina.

_Es fácil, es como contar una de tus fantasías pero de manera deliciosamente gráfica y detallada._

**¿Y cómo puede ser eso estimulante?**

_Lo es si cierras los ojos, escuchas mi voz y sientes mis dedos trazar una línea en tus piernas y rozar ligeramente tus muslos._

**Mmmm, no creo que eso sea suficiente.**

_En este momento te tiro sobre mi cama. Chirría, así que tenemos que tener cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie. Presiono mis labios ligeramente contra tu garganta, que vibra cuando sueltas un gemido. Recorro tu cuello arriba y abajo con mi lengua para aliviar la tensión._

**Va mejorando.**

_Mientras te distraigo con eso, mi mano, todavía sobre la piel desnuda de tu muslo, va subiendo más y más acercándose a tu ropa interior de seda. No necesito tocar para saber que está húmeda._

**Toca.**

_Oh, lo haré, lo prometo. Pero, en vez de eso, uso mi mano libre para tirar de tu camisón hacia arriba mientras mis labios dejan marca en el hueco de tu garganta, y tus manos se enredan en mi pelo para acercarme más. Estoy tan cerca que muerdo tu cuello haciéndote gemir por segunda vez._

_Mi mano sube por tu abdomen y puedo notar tus pezones erectos. Suelto un gruñido mientras mi boca desciende para saborearlos, lamerlos, provocarlos. ¿Se siente bien?_

**Muy bien, más abajo**

_Me río entre dientes con mi boca todavía contra tus pechos mientras te oigo jadear y siento tu corazón latir a mil por hora. Estás desesperada, pero me tomo mi tiempo. Mi mano aún juega con la goma de tu ropa interior. Unos cuantos dedos se deslizan dentro de la banda, pero nunca lo suficientemente lejos._

**Emma**

_Me aparto. Tú protestas e intentas atraerme nuevamente hacia ti, pero yo me muevo entre tus piernas abiertas y me cierno sobre ti, depositando un beso justo encima de la goma de tu ropa interior. Tú empujas hacia arriba para encontrarte conmigo y puedes sentirme sonreír contra tu vientre desnudo._

**Deja de provocar**

_Mis dedos ascienden por tus caderas y, en un movimiento rápido, bajo tu ropa interior húmeda mientras voy besando tus piernas por el camino. Me quedo mirándote por unos instantes. Ahora estás completamente desnuda y no puedo esperar._

-¡Emma! -gritó Mary Margaret antes de arrebatar el móvil a su compañera de piso con un movimiento rápido.

-¡No! -exclamó Emma mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, horrorizados. No dudó en lanzarse sobre la encimera en un desesperado intento por recuperar el dispositivo y continuar su importantísima conversación, pero fue en vano.

La maestra de escuela simplemente sacudió la cabeza y tiró el móvil al cubo de la basura.

-Regina puede esperar. No quiero tenerte andando en el móvil mientras estamos cenando.

-Mary Margaret, realmente necesito que me devuelvas el móvil -suplicó la rubia intentando apartar a la sorprendentemente robusta mujer que bloqueaba su camino hasta la basura.

-Puedes tenerlo cuando terminemos de comer -comunicó la morena con voz firme.

Emma se mordió el labio y se quedó mirándola con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos. Luego, tomó rápidamente dos platos y, llenándolos de todo lo que pilló, extendió uno a Mary Margaret.

Sin esperar ni sentarse, Emma empezó a engullir el contenido de su plato apoyada en la encimera para disgusto de su compañera de piso.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, Emma salió a la escalera de incendios y se enfrentó a una enfadadísima Regina al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -espetó la morena.

-¡Yo no quería parar! -se defendió Emma-. Mary Margaret me robó el móvil porque piensa que te mando demasiados mensajes.

-Bueno, pues dile a tu "madre" que puede…

-Regina.

Emma pudo escuchar a la morena respirar profundamente antes de calmarse un poco.

-Y bieeeen… -comenzó Emma alargando seductoramente la segunda palabra-, ¿te gustaría continuar donde lo dejamos?

La alcaldesa soltó una carcajada.

-Con que sintiéndonos juguetonas, ¿eh, sheriff?

-No lo sabes tú bien… -respondió Emma con una sonrisa burlona mientras entraba a su habitación y se preparaba para meterse a la cama.

-Perfecto.

Todo lo que pudo escuchar Emma fue el pitido de la línea comunicando.

* * *

**Nota 3: **La escena de la conversación telefónica ha sido complicada de traducir por obvias razones xD Tampoco es para tanto, pero nunca había traducido smut y, creedme, no es fácil, así que se agradecen comentarios y valoraciones al respecto :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, se agradecen infinitamente y ayudan mucho para futuros capítulos ;)

**Nota2: **El capítulo 14 se publicará el miércoles 17 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Ruby sirvió a Mary Margaret su habitual sándwich y su té mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador y dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a la maestra al presenciar la pequeña discusión en la que estaban enzarzadas la sheriff y la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Mientras, su hijo en común estaba sentado enfrente de ambas poniendo los ojos en blanco y hundiendo la nariz aún más en su libro.

-Me sorprende que hayan durado tanto -comentó la camarera señalando a la pareja con un gesto de la cabeza.

La maestra de escuela se giró para mirarla y se rió.

-A mí no.

-¿En serio? ¡Llevan ya un mes saliendo! Como mucho, les doy dos semanas más.

-Tú no vives con Emma -dijo Mary Margaret dando un sorbo a su té-. Em ya estaba así con Regina desde mucho antes de salir con ella.

Ruby levantó una ceja ante el comentario haciendo a la pequeña mujer sonrojar.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-¿De qué crees que estarán hablando? -preguntó de pronto Ruby, curiosa.

Mary Margaret se puso colorada y dirigió toda su atención a su sándwich.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -inquirió Ruby dando un pellizco en el brazo a la profesora.

-¡Ay, nada! -negó ella rápidamente.

Ahora ansiosa por saberlo, Ruby se inclinó un poco más sobre el mostrador y agarró el brazo de su amiga.

-¿Se mandan fotos la una a la otra por el móvil?

-¡No! -se apresuró a contestar Mary Margaret con expresión de horror.

La camarera estudió los movimientos de la pareja visiblemente divertida, porque su disputa verbal se había convertido ahora en todo un concurso de miradas.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido? -preguntó Ruby.

-¿Que las estás espiando?

-Que no hay ninguna diferencia de como actuaban antes a como actúan ahora -observó Ruby-. Míralas, ahí siguen peleando y… oh, no, ya han pasado a desnudarse mentalmente la una a la otra. ¡Como siempre!

Mary Margaret se sonrojó.

-Yo diría que sí han cambiado.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -inquirió Ruby de nuevo, cada vez más intrigada.

La profesora dio un mosdisco a su sándwich y tomó un sorbo de su té para digerirlo mejor.

-Regina pasó por el colegio hace un par de semanas -mencionó casualmente.

-¿Y?

Mary Margaret arrugó la nariz como si aún no acabara de procesar lo que había pasado.

-Dijo que si volvía a quitarle el móvil a Emma, me destruiría.

Ruby se quedó boquiabierta y rió con ganas.

-¡No me lo creo!

Mary Margaret asintió y tomó otro sorbo de su té sintiéndose incómoda.

Ruby se irguió y volvió la vista a la pareja, cuya discusión ahora se había visto reducida a una conversación en un tono apropiado. La camarera esbozó una sonrisa burlona y, tomando de repente una jarra de café entre sus manos, dio la vuelta al mostrador y salió de detrás de él.

-Ruby -la llamó Mary Margaret con cautela-, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a averiguarlo -contestó enigmáticamente Ruby con una pícara sonrisa antes de acercarse a la mesa de Emma y Regina.

-¡Ruby! -la reprendió Mary Margaret girando su taburete silbándola para que volviera. Luego se dio rápidamente la vuelta y evitó todo contacto visual cuando Emma levantó la cabeza.

-¿Más café, señora alcaldesa? -preguntó Ruby sirviéndole un poco en su taza antes de que Regina tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de dar su confirmación. Hizo lo mismo con Emma y retiró la jarra… tirando al suelo la caja de las patatas fritas de la rubia en el proceso.

-¡Ay, qué torpe soy! -se disculpó Ruby.

La camarera dejó la jarra en la mesa y se agachó para recoger el cartón y las patatas ignorando a Regina, que mascullaba entre dientes molesta por su incompetencia.

-No pasa nada, ya había acabado -le quiso quitar importancia Emma agachándose también para ayudar.

Ruby se irguió antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer nada, cogió la jarra y ofreció la mejor sonrisa de que fue capaz antes de dirigirse de vuelta al mostrador.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que el móvil de Emma ya no estaba en la mesa.

* * *

Haciendo señas a Mary Margaret para que la siguiera, Ruby se dirigió al fondo de la barra, el lugar más opuesto a donde se encontraban Regina y Emma, con el aparato recientemente extraído escondido en su delantal.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la maestra.

Ruby sonrió y se llevó el dedo a la boca indicándole que no dijera nada. Saludó a Regina, Emma y Henry cuando éstos se levantaron y salieron del establecimiento y, después de asegurarse de que ya habían dado la vuelta a la esquina, Ruby sacó el móvil de Emma.

Mary Margaret soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡No habrás sido capaz!

-Tranquila… -respondió Ruby mientras tecleaba la contraseña de Emma. Nunca entendería por qué Emma consideraba que 1234 era una combinación segura-. ¿No tienes ni una pizca de curiosidad? Es de Regina de quien estamos hablando, por el amor de Dios.

La otra mujer se mordió el labio.

-Que conste que has sido tú -se dijo más para sí misma que para Ruby.

Ruby se acercó más a Mary Margaret y colocó el móvil entre ellas para que ambas pudieran ver la pantalla antes de buscar la sección de mensajes con impaciencia.

_Sé que vas a estar liada con reuniones todo el día, así que mira en el cajón de abajo a la derecha de tu escritorio._

**¿Para qué voy a necesitar una libreta?**

_Para retomar el dibujo. Estas reuniones son un peñazo._

**¿Me estás sugiriendo ignorar completamente mi trabajo y dedicarme a dibujar durante las reuniones?**

_Bueno, ya estás ignorándolo ahora ;)_

Ruby hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Pensé que estaría mejor.

Continuó bajando en busca de mensajes antiguos… hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron y Mary Margaret se llevó la mano al pecho más avergonzada que incrédula.

_¿Me estás diciendo que vas a provocarme de esa forma durante una reunión y luego vas a dejarme colgada?_

**Yo no lo consideraría una provocación.**

_Dijiste que no llevabas ropa interior._

**¿Quieres averiguarlo?**

_Dame cinco minutes y estoy allí._

-¡No me lo creo! -exclamó Ruby, que estaba disfrutando a conciencia.

-Deberíamos parar -sugirió Mary Margaret. Su cara estaba adquiriendo un tono verdoso.

Sin embargo, Ruby ya estaba bajando para ver más mensajes y sonreía lascivamente cada vez que encontraba algo bueno. Al de un rato, giró el aparato hacia Mary Margaret, que leyó instintivamente el texto con los ojos como platos.

**Pongo mis manos en tus caderas y te atraigo hacia mí mientras doy mosdiscos en tus muslos.**

_Mi mano se pierde en tu pelo y sitúo la otra en tu nuca para dirigir tu cara hacia mi…_

Mary Margaret se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado y bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su té.

Ruby siguió leyendo la pantalla, indiferente a la reacción de su amiga.

-Igual es por esto por lo que te amenazó Regina. Me pregunto si tendrán fotos…

En ese momento, sonó la campana de la puerta del restaurante y Ruby escondió rápidamente el teléfono de la sheriff en su espalda cuando precisamente Emma entró como un vendaval y caminó hasta la mesa en la que había estado sentada antes.

Observaron a la rubia buscar ansiosamente en los asientos y debajo de la mesa antes de girarse para mirarlas. Ruby se apresuró a fingir estar manteniendo una conversación con Mary Margaret con aire inocente, pero la otra mujer, incapaz de disimular, parecía un cervatillo a punto de ser atropellado.

-Hola, Ruby. Mary Margaret -las saludó Emma mientras se acercaba a la barra.

La maestra evitó todo contacto visual mientras Ruby parecía agradablemente sorprendida.

-¡Oh, Emma, no te había visto! Te has dejado el teléfono.

Ruby hizo un esfuerzo porque no se asomara a su rostro una mueca burlona cuando Emma respiró aliviada.

-Gracias, Rubes, me has salvado la vida -Emma cogió el teléfono dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de salir una vez más del restaurante.

Ruby vio la cazadora azul de la sheriff perderse en la distancia antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Te apuesto un mes de desayunos gratis a que estarán casadas para finales de año.

Mary Margaret levantó la ceja, divertida, antes de estrechar la mano que Ruby le ofrecía con una carcajada.

-Seis meses.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba a regañadientes en el destartalado escarabajo de Emma. Su hijo estaba en el asiento de atrás y los ojos de la alcaldesa estaban cubiertos por una venda.

-Es una sorpresa, mamá -le recordó Henry.

Regina no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que en él había una sonrisa, pero la incertidumbre y la ansiedad que sentía por no poder ver lo que tenía enfrente no la abandonaron hasta que sintió posarse en su pierna una cálida mano que le era familiar. Instintivamente, colocó su mano sobre ella y la mantuvo allí. Tampoco necesitaba ver el rostro de Emma para saber que la rubia le estaba sonriendo.

-Los ojos en la carretera -le sugirió Regina en tono de broma pero con firmeza.

Se sintió complacida consigo misma cuando sintió que Emma apretaba cariñosamente su pierna y se acomodaba en su asiento.

* * *

El persistente ojor a paja, leña y sudor invadió las fosas nasales de Regina. Se quedó congelada en el sitio y dirigió sus ojos vendados a Emma.

-¿No estaremos en…?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue en forma de motor apagándose y dos oxidadas puertas abriéndose y cerrándose antes de que la suya propia fuera abierta para ella.

Unas cuidadosas manos quitaron la venda de sus ojos y Regina inhaló con dificultad cuando vio la señal que confirmaba que se encontraban en el rancho de Storybrooke.

Regina se giró bruscamente para mirar a Emma, que simplemente le sonrió muy pagada de sí misma. La rubia la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta los establos, donde los estaban esperando unos caballos que la sheriff había llevado para la ocasión.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Regina visiblemente nerviosa mientras pasaba su mano por la cabellera de uno de los sementales.

-Henry me dijo que nunca le habías llevado a los establos -explicó Emma mientras observaba a las criaturas. Era la primera vez que veía caballos en carne y hueso y estaba impresionada por lo grandes que realmente eran.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? -quiso saber Henry, ansioso por montar cuanto antes en uno de los animales.

Regina no contestó y simplemente se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a los ojos negro azabache de su caballo.

* * *

Emma notó a Regina silenciosa mientras el instructor les enseñaba cómo colocar la silla de montar y les explicaba cuál era la forma correcta de tomar las riendas. La morena siguió sin decir palaba cuando Emma empezó a chillar porque su caballo le había dado un pequeño cabezazo. Henry se tronchaba de risa, pero Regina simplemente se quedó al lado de su caballo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Cuando se les permitió por fin trotar por el llano, Henry montó en su caballo con total naturalidad, Regina de manera experta y Emma revolviéndose de manera incómoda sobre el animal, al que estaba causando un gran fastidio. Con un gran esfuerzo por su parte, la rubia se las ingenió para trotar al lado de Regina mientras Henry las precedía a un trote más rápido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Emma con cautela.

Regina se limitó a emitir un sonido de afirmación. La alcaldesa había vuelto a alzar el muro entre ellas.

-Pensé… -empezó la rubia, y se interrumpió para soltar un grito ahogado cuando su corcel empezó a trotar más rápido de la cuenta-. Pensé que pasarías un buen rato aquí.

-Pues parece que no me conoces tan bien.

Si Emma hubiera estado andando sobre sus pies, se habría frenado en seco ante la respuesta de Regina.

-A ver, ¿cuál es el problema?

Regina frunció el ceño. Emma podía percibir que la paciencia de la morena estaba a punto de agotarse y prefirió batirse en retirada.

-Está bien -dijo Emma, cautelosa, dejando que un incómodo silencio quedara suspendido en el aire entre ellas.

Después de cinco minutos completos de silencio, Emma lo intentó de nuevo.

-Así que, ¿hacías esto a menudo de pequeña?

-Estás muy habladora hoy, sheriff -le espetó Regina con la vista fija al frente.

-Estoy intentando mantener una conversación, ¿es mucho pedir?

-No tienes por qué -fue todo lo que respondió Regina antes de inclinar su cabeza en dirección de Emma y tirar de las riendas en el proceso, lo que provocó que su caballo se tropezase brevemente con el de Emma.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo te he contado todo sobre mí -se defendió la rubia.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras -respondió Regina con aspereza.

La morena espoleó a su caballo haciendo que éste saliera al galope y dejó a Emma confusa y en aprietos en medio de la polvareda.

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -le reclamó Emma a Regina al volver de su paseo. Por suerte para ellas, Henry se encontraba con el instructor dando de comer a los caballos.

-¿El qué, querida? -respondió Regina con su sonrisa de política.

-Lo de antes. ¿Así que no tengo por qué saber más cosas de ti?

Regina dio un seductor paso hacia Emma y colocó la palma de su mano en el medio de su pecho, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia. Sus labios se cernieron sobre el oído de la sheriff.

-Quizá puedas aprender algo más de mí cuando lleguemos a casa.

Emma necesitó toda la fuerza de voluntad de que disponía para liberarse del repentino avance de la morena.

-Ahora no, Regina.

La aludida dio un paso atrás visiblemente sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué haces siempre esto? -inquirió Emma-. Te pregunto algo y lo que haces es… llevarme a la cama.

-¿Acaso no era eso lo que buscabas cuando me contactaste la primera vez en la web? -preguntó Regina, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No te quiero sólo por tu cuerpo, Regina -aclaró Emma acercándose a la otra mujer e intentando poner una mano en su brazo antes de que fuera apartada de un manotazo.

-No tienes ni idea de por qué dejé de montar a caballo y, por mucho que pienses que esto ha sido una buena idea, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido traerme recuerdos indeseados.

-¿Y cómo se supone que tendría que haber sabido eso? ¡Cada vez que te pregunto algo sobre ti me cambias de tema!

-Porque es privado -bramó Regina.

-¡Llevamos un mes saliendo, Regina! -exclamó Emma en un susurro-. Y antes que eso, estuvimos hablándonos durante una buena temporada.

-¿Así que eso te da derecho a saber todo sobre mí en el momento que tú quieras?

-No. Sólo creo que tengo el derecho a saber más cosas de ti.

-Sabes lo suficiente, señorita Swan.

Emma levantó los brazos en el aire en un gesto de frustración.

-Sé bastante, pero yo te hablé de mis días en el orfanato. Tú te cierras en banda cada vez que menciono algo de antes de que tuvieras a Henry.

-Eso es porque no quiero que sepas nada de antes de que tuviera a Henry -aclaró Regina acompañando sus palabras con gestos contundentes de su mano.

-No voy a juzgarte, Regina.

La morena resopló.

-¿Vas a abrir tu alma a un completo extraño que conoces por Internet y no a la mujer con la que llevas acostándote durante un mes? -la acusó Emma.

Regina se detuvo y miró a los ojos a la rubia.

-Si crees que eso es todo lo que somos, ¿todavía te preguntas por qué no quiero compartir mis recuerdos personales contigo?

Emma se quedó blanca.

-¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!

La morena simplemente sacudió la cabeza y pasó por al lado de la sheriff, quien dio una patada a una piedra completamente frustrada.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta fue en completo silencio entre las dos mujeres y sólo estuvo salpicado por el alegre parloteo de Henry acerca de su paseo y su caballo, a quien había llamado Majestuoso.

Cuando Emma aparcó en el camino de entrada de la mansión, la tensión entre ellas se hizo evidente cuando Regina salió del coche dirigiendo a Emma un simple gesto con su cabeza y esperó a que Henry hiciera lo mismo. Henry no era estúpido. Sabía que había pasado algo malo entre ellas, pero era inútil sacar el tema cuando su madre dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Emma se encontraba agitada cuando llegó la tarde. Había mandado un mensaje a Regina tan pronto como llegó a su apartamento, e incluso había llamado a la morena varias veces sin obtener respuesta.

Eso había sido hace algunas horas.

Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por la cocina con su teléfono al máximo volumen descansando en el medio de la encimera.

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió y, por un breve momento de ingenua esperanza, Emma pensó que sería Regina quien entraría por la puerta de su apartamento. Tampoco es que la morena tuviera llaves siquiera…

-¡Hey! -la saludó Mary Margaret. Frunció el ceño al ver la cara de decepción de su amiga-. ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que Regina y yo estamos peleadas.

-¿"Crees"? -preguntó Mary Margaret colgando su abrigo en el perchero-. Vosotras dos soléis ser bastante buenas sabiendo esas cosas.

-No sé, es que la he llevado a ella y a Henry a los establos, y parecía feliz al principio, pero después ha empezado a actuar como… fría.

-Es la alcaldesa -señaló la morena.

Emma frunció los labios y fulminó con la mirada a Mary Margaret. La maestra se disculpó inmediatamente.

-¿Sabes que llevamos juntas un mes y todavía no me ha contado nada sobre ella?

Mary Margaret arrugó el gesto y se inclinó sobre la encimera para mirar a la rubia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Siempre que le pregunto, me distrae con…

La maestra levantó una ceja.

-… cosas -concluyó la rubia a falta de otra palabra.

-Es Regina, Emma. Es una persona muy reservada -le recordó su compañera de piso.

-¡Pero soy yo! -argumentó Emma hundiendo su cabeza en la encimera.

Mary Margaret soltó una carcajada.

-Es gracioso. Ésa es la misma razón por la que dijiste que Regina no querría salir contigo la primera vez. Ahora miraos las dos.

La rubia levantó la cabeza y se quedó pensando.

-¿Crees que la estoy presionando demasiado?

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? -respondió la morena-. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Para empezar, disculpas a todos por subir el capítulo tan tarde aunque técnicamente sigue siendo miércoles :) Segundo, y esto es importante, he decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes, así que hoy voy a subir la primera parte del capítulo 14 y el resto, mañana, ¿trato hecho? Tranquilos que la división no va a dejar a medias, sólo esta parte funciona perfectamente bien como un capítulo independiente y es bastaaaante larga por sí sola, así que no hay de qué preocuparse :) Sin más dilación, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

El lunes por la mañana Emma se quedó esperando fuera de la mansión de la alcaldesa desde muy temprano. Sonrió abiertamente cuando Henry salió vestido con su uniforme del colegio y bajó por la cuesta en dirección a la parada del autobús. Diez minutos más tarde, la sheriff abrió la puerta de su escarabajo amarillo al ver a Regina salir de la casa y detenerse al darse cuenta de su presencia.

Cruzó lentamente el camino de entrada con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus tejanos para encontrarse a medio camino con Regina.

-Señorita Swan -la saludó Regina con un suspiro.

-No estoy contigo por diversión -quiso aclarar Emma rápidamente-. Siento si he dado esa impresión, pero esto no es sólo una "relación con derechos".

Regina no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Lo entiendo, tienes secretos -prosiguió Emma-, y ya sé que eres una persona reservada. Simplemente es que… bueno, si ya nos hemos conocido mejor por mails, no entiendo por qué no podemos hacerlo ahora.

Emma suspiró y captó la mirada de la alcaldesa , que seguía callada.

-¿Sabes cuál es el error del que más me arrepiento? Dar en adopción a Henry -Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero Emma siguió hablando-. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, tú no lo tendrías, él no me habría encontrado y yo no te habría conocido.

-Sheriff, confesar uno de tus secretos mejor guardados no cambia el hecho de que pides demasiado de mí -dijo finalmente Regina.

-Yo me exhibí por ti -respondió Emma en el mismo tono firme con que Regina había hablado-. Dejé secretos de mi vida circulando por ahí, cosas que no había dicho a nadie.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras -respondió Regina a la defensiva.

-Simplemente quiero una relación de verdad contigo, Regina, ¿es eso mucho pedir? -Emma formuló la pregunta como un ruego que quedó flotando en el aire por unos momentos.

-Sí -respondió finalmente Regina.

La dureza en su voz tomó por sorpresa a Emma.

-Bien. En ese caso, no tengo nada más -Emma suspiró abatida y sacudió la cabeza-. Es todo lo que me quedaba. Ya sabes todo sobre mí. No voy a forzar más la situación.

La rubia bajó la mirada, lo que le hizo perderse la mirada dubitativa en los ojos de Regina antes de caminar de vuelta a su escarabajo amarillo.

* * *

¿Acababa Emma de romper con ella? Regina se lo preguntó al tiempo que se montaba en su Mercedes. Había observado a la sheriff alejarse en su coche y se había quedado después plantada en su sitio con la boca entreabierta.

Tenía que admitir que la rubia había hecho un trabajo impecable en sus citas, rara vez había hecho demostraciones de afecto en público y recordaba a pies juntillas todo lo que le contaba en los emails. Pero Regina encontraba muy difícil abrirse a otra persona cuando no estaba escondida detrás de la pantalla de un ordenador.

Condujo lejos de su mansión aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que las intenciones de Emma habían sido las mejores cuando la había llevado a los establos, pero el solo olor a heno había sido suficiente para que la dolorosa ola de recuerdos de Daniel y su trágico final inundara cada rincón de su mente. Por si fuera poco, también la confundía lo inmensamente fácil que había sido volver a estar encima de un caballo con alguien que no fuera Daniel… y la sensación de estar en familia.

Todo esto la había asustado sobremanera, así que se había cerrado en banda.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando se pasó una señal de stop y estuvo a punto de chocar con una camioneta. "Todo va a estar bien", se prometió a sí misma mientras entraba con cuidado en una intersección. Emma iba a volver y todo iba a volver a estar bien. Harían como que no había pasado nada y seguirían adelante.

* * *

Pero Emma no volvió. Regina se vio obligada a asumirlo cuando su jornada laboral llegó a su fin. No llamó, no mandó ningún email, no escribió ningún mensaje de texto.

Emma no se podía haber dado por vencida tan fácilmente. Sólo había sido una pelea.

La vibración de su móvil le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio y respondió de inmediato.

-¿Ya has entrado en razón, sheriff?

-¡Oh! Soy yo, Kathryn -contestó la otra mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Regina frunció los labios y alejó el móvil para corroborar que se trataba efectivamente de su amiga mirando el identificador de llamada que había ignorado antes.

-Hola. Es que estaba esperando a…

-Emma. Eso me he imaginado. ¿Va todo bien?

-Genial -respondió Regina. Ni siquiera ella podía negar el nudo en su garganta.

* * *

Regina se pasó callada el resto del día con su móvil siempre a mano por si Emma llamaba. Kathryn le había preguntado si había algo que la preocupaba, pero Regina le quitó importancia al asunto sin dar más explicaciones. Confirmó la fecha de su próxima compra semanal conjunta y colgó a la espera de que su móvil volviera a sonar.

-¿Mamá? -la llamó Henry con cautela ese día durante la cena- ¿Estáis bien Emma y tú?

-¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? -preguntó Regina con fingida despreocupación.

-Normalmente tienes el móvil escondido debajo de la mesa -señaló el niño con una sonrisa burlona.

Regina frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Emma en una parte tan importante en su vida? Se sacudió el pensamiento y se las arregló para sonreír.

-Estamos bien, cariño.

-Pareces triste.

-No lo estoy -afirmó Regina firmemente, indicando que no quería más preguntas.

-Emma también parecía triste esta mañana -comentó Henry mientras pinchaba unas cuantas verduras con el tenedor. No necesitó levantar la vista para saber que su madre sí lo había hecho al oír el comentario y que en sus ojos se reflejaba la batalla que se estaba librando en su interior.

* * *

-_Miracle _vuelve a estar en bucle y otra tostadora ha aparecido rota -señaló Mary Margaret cuando encontró a su compañera de piso sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un bol gigante de cereales enfrente.

-Es una buena canción -argumentó Emma señalando el equipo de música con la cuchara. Ni se molestó en explicar lo del tostador.

Mary Margaret le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y cogió otro bol para servirse ella misma cereales.

-¿Estoy siendo ilusa? -preguntó de repente Emma-. ¿Es todo esto mi culpa?

-No -respondió su amiga amablemente.

-Lo dices por compromiso -masculló Emma metiéndose a la boca una buena cucharada de cereales.

-¿Te gusta ella? -inquirió la morena.

-La mayor parte del tiempo -refunfuñó Emma.

-Llegaste bastante lejos para conocer mejor a la persona más reservada de este pueblo y lo conseguiste -le recordó Mary Margaret-. No es ninguna locura querer saber más de ella ahora que estáis juntas.

-¿Entonces por qué parece que sí lo sea? -observó Emma.

-La echas de menos -respondió simplemente la maestra antes de arrugar el gesto-. Oh, Dios, puede que incluso estés enamorada de ella.

Emma resopló.

-Puede que me haya gustado durante mucho tiempo, pero yo no sé nada de estar enamorada.

-¿Estás dispuesta a arrastrarte por ella aún cuando sabes que no has hecho nada mal? -preguntó Mary Margaret riéndose.

-¡No voy a arrastrarme! -gruñó Emma.

-¿Si cojo tu teléfono no encontraré borradores de mensajes con disculpas a Regina? -Emma no dijo nada-. Eso pensaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Se supone que me tengo que quedar aquí esperando?

-¿Siente ella lo mismo por ti? -preguntó la maestra.

-Creía que sí -respondió la rubia hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-No digas lo que crees. ¿Lo siente o no lo siente?

Emma asintió dubitativamente.

-Entonces espera.

* * *

Regina se encontraba agitada. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Emma se había alejado de ella, cuatro días desde el paseo en los establos, cuatro días desde que Regina prácticamente había rechazado tener una relación con la rubia.

También habían sido cuatro días de silencio.

Emma no hizo el esfuerzo de contactar con la morena y Regina, para no variar, tampoco hizo lo propio. Lo cierto es que hubo veces en que su dedo planeó sobre el nombre de Emma en su lista de contactos, e incluso estuvo tentada a inventarse un falso formulario de impuestos para que el departamento del sheriff tuviera que rellenarlo, pero se trataba de Regina Mills. Ella nunca se humillaba. Nunca rogaba. Su orgullo no se lo permitía aunque su corazón estuviera pidiéndolo a gritos.

Con un profundo suspiro, abrió la puerta del restaurante de la abuelita con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dirigió a la barra.

-Buenas tardes, alcaldesa Mills -la saludó Ruby-. Ahora le traigo lo de siempre.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Sacó el móvil como por costumbre y empezó a andar en él hasta llegar al icono de mensajes y moverse hasta su bandeja de entrada.

Nada.

Casi estaba molesta por la forma en que Emma estaba reaccionando. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pidiendo? ¿Un poco de honestidad? Regina resopló. _Menuda ironía_.

Levantó la vista algo confusa cuando Ruby depositó en la mesa dos bolsas para llevar y un vaso portable con refresco además de su café.

-¿Qué es esto, señorita Lucas?

-Es viernes, ¿no? Los viernes Emma y tú soléis comer juntas -explicó la camarera igualmente confusa por la reacción de la alcaldesa.

Sin embargo, Ruby no le dio más importancia y se inclinó sobre la barra buscando descansar por un momento de la cantidad de clientes que se había formado pues acababa de empezar la hora punta.

-Es bastante romántico, de hecho. Las dos tenéis citas para comer todas las semanas. ¿Qué le pasa a Emma hoy, está ocupada? Lo digo porque normalmente es ella quien recoge el pedido.

En vez de contestar, Regina se tomó un momento para procesar las palabras de Ruby. Era cierto: comían juntas todos los viernes. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír para sí al recordar la razón que dio para ello Emma la segunda semana.

-_Que nos estemos viendo después de algunas horas no quiere decir que me tengas que traer la comida todas las semanas._

-_Sólo intento recrear nuestra primera cita _-_respondió Emma con una sonrisa burlona._

Y lo hizo. Durante casi cinco semanas, Emma estuvo preparando pequeñas cosas para las dos: paseos especiales, notitas y, en definitiva, todo lo que hace a dos personas ser una pareja. _Oh, Dios_. ¿En qué momento se habían convertido en _pareja_? Había resultado demasiado fácil acomodarse en ese papel. Pero, ¿acaso no se trataba de eso? ¿Acaso todas esas cursis historias de amor sensiblero no tenían su razón de ser en que las dos personas se encontraban bien juntas sin importar nada más? Todo lo que Regina había tenido que hacer era tomar asiento y dejarse llevar.

Y lo había hecho. Hasta que le había entrado el pánico. Hasta que había llegado su turno de tomar las riendas.

-¿Alcaldesa Mills? -la llamó Ruby.

Regina sacudió la cabeza y recuperó la compostura inmediatamente actuando como si no acabara de estar en la inopia enfrente de la camarera.

-Sí, Emma todavía tiene trabajo que hacer.

Ruby esbozó una mueca burlona.

-Haciendo que se lo trabaje un poco, ¿eh?

Regina se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en pie. En realidad, había sido un simple comentario inocente, una broma que no se debía tomar en serio. Sin embargo, para Regina había sido una gran verdad.

-Sí -respondió quedamente sintiendo una punzada de culpa.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse como hubiera sido lo apropiado para una figura pública como la alcaldesa del pueblo, Regina cogió las bolsas y salió del restaurante con la mandíbula apretada y una resolución en mente.

* * *

La tarde del viernes, Mary Margaret entró ansiosa a su apartamento y le alegró ver a su compañera de piso de mejor humor. Tenía algo para ella y, aunque la manera en que había llegado a sus manos era poco menos que terrorífica, lo tenía al fin y al cabo.

-¡Vaya, estás cocinando! -exclamó la morena sonando casi sorprendida.

-He aprendido -se defendió inmediatamente Emma-. Quería tener un detalle contigo después de que fuiste tú la que trajiste la comida.

Mary Margaret se quedó a medio camino de colgar su abrigo en el perchero.

-¿La comida?

-Sí -respondió Emma por encima del hombro mientras seguía cocinando-, la que me trajiste de donde la abuelita cuando estaba de patrulla.

-Ah, sí -confirmó rápidamente la maestra. No había salido de la escuela en todo el día, ni siquiera había dejado su escritorio para comer. Lo que sí recordaba era haber visto una de las bolsas para llevar del local de la abuela de Ruby un poco más temprano. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír.

La morena se excusó alegando que iba a lavarse para la cena, aunque en realidad quería dejar preparada la sorpresa para su amiga.

Cuando volvió a la cocina y empezaron a comer, Emma la miró extrañada mientras pegaba un gran mordisco a un muslo de pollo.

-¿Por qué estás tan rara?

-¿Qué? ¿Rara? No, para nada -negó rápidamente Mary Margaret-. Estoy igual que siempre. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no me quitas un ojo de encima y tu plato está vacío -dijo Emma señalando el plato vacío de su amiga tan solo diez minutos después de haberse servido la comida. Ver a la pequeña mujer devorando prácticamente el pollo y las patatas era una de las cosas más extrañas y fascinantes que Emma había visto.

-Tenía hambre. Estaba todo muy bueno -respondió la morena pasándose la mano por el estómago para añadir énfasis a su comentario.

Emma levantó una ceja y tuvo que contener la risa.

-Vale, está bien…

Antes de que Emma pudiera dar otro bocado, Mary Margaret retiró el plato de su amiga y el suyo propio.

-Deberías dejar algo para mañana.

Emma se quedó en su sitio perpleja con la boca abierta y el tenedor en la mano.

-Bueno, he hecho muchos, y mañana es sábado.

-Una nunca tiene los suficientes -replicó la morena mientras metía ya en un tupper el pollo medio comido de Emma. Después de tirar los restos a la basura, soltó un exagerado bostezo al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos.

-Estoy rendida. Ya es muy tarde, debería ir a la cama.

Emma se giró para mirara el reloj.

-Pero si no son ni las ocho… ¿qué estás haciendo?

La maestro simplemente sonrió y caminó hasta su habitación dejando las cortinas bien cerradas.

Emma arrugó el semblante preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar. El sonido de la cortina descorriéndose hizo a la rubia levantar la cabeza para ver a su amiga asomando la suya para mirarla.

-Es que necesito levantarme temprano mañana. Te agradecería que no te pongas a ver la tele ni a escuchar música, así que lo mejor es que vayas a tu habitación.

-No me digas que Whale…

-¡Oh, Dios, no! -gritó Mary Margaret horrorizada antes de volver a correr su cortina.

-Vale… -murmuró Emma para sí. Cada vez más confundida, la rubia cogió el tupper con el pollo y una bebida y se dirigió a su habitación.

Normalmente, Emma no habría llevado comida a su habitación. A pesar de que su escarabajo estaba hecho un desastre, la rubia odiaba encontrarse migajas en su cama, pero parecía que esa noche estaba castigada en su cuarto y resultaba que tenía hambre. Subió fatigosamente las escaleras y encendió las luces con el codo.

Se quedó boquiabierta y el tenedor se le escapó de las manos para ir a parar al suelo cuando vio una gran chocolatina encima de su cama acompañada de una pequeña nota.

Dejó inmediatamente su comida encima de la mesita de noche y se acercó a la cama para tomar la nota entre sus manos y examinarla. Su respiración se entrecortó. Reconocería esa letra en cualquier parte. Sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa y su corazón vibró al leer las únicas dos palabras escritas en el papel:

_Lo siento._

No era una confesión del pasado de Regina, pero Emma sabía que era algo. Era _más_ que algo.

Sacudió la cabeza al imaginar a su compañera de piso dejando la chocolatina y el mensaje encima de la cama. Después, metió la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras haciendo un sonido metálico con sus botas para coger las llaves del piso inferior.

-Buena suerte -le deseó Mary Margaret sacando la cabeza de entre las cortinas con una complacida aunque maliciosa sonrisa.

Emma le devolvió el gesto antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

"Esto no me lo esperaba", pensó Emma sentada en el porche de la mansión. Regina no estaba en casa. Su Mercedes Benz no estaba aparcado en la entrada y sólo podía asumir que Henry estaba con ella. La espera tiene ese extraño efecto de arruinar los buenos momentos y, además, agudizar las sensaciones, así que, durante los siguientes quince minutos, Emma sintió una montaña rusa de emociones que fueron desde "esto ha sido una idea estúpida" a "va a llegar en cualquier momento, ¿qué demonios le voy a decir?".

Sin embargo, la sheriff no tuvo tiempo de pensar una respuesta a esa pregunta, pues el Mercedes de Regina dobló la esquina y apareció a la vista. Emma se puso de pie con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Regina se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa con aire resuelto a pesar de que las manos le temblaban.

-Hey -la saludó Emma siendo la primera en hablar. Se echó un poco hacia atrás dejando sitio para la morena en el porche.

-Hola -correspondió Regina a su saludo con voz firme. Sin embargo, sus ojos la traicionaban.

-¿Dónde está Henry?

-Quería ir a pescar con David.

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos, Regina sin dar un paso para entrar en la casa y Emma sin darlo para abandonarla.

Tras unos segundos, la rubia sacó la chocolatina y la nota y encontró finalmente su voz.

-He recibido tu mensaje.

-¿No te lo has comido? -preguntó Regina sonando casi preocupada ante la posibilidad.

Emma soltó una risa nerviosa, avergonzada por su explicación.

-Me gusta…

-…quedarte las cosas especiales -terminó Regina la frase por ella y Emma se quedó mirándola-. Sé escuchar.

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Regina dio un paso hacia ella y la rubia calló lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir. Su proximidad era la suficiente para tocarse, pero ninguna de las mujeres hizo el amago de hacerlo.

-No se me dan muy bien las relaciones -confesó Regina.

-Lo sé -concedió Emma mirándola entre sus pestañas.

La rubia casi podía ver el esfuerzo físico que suponía para Regina enunciar estas palabras.

-Estuve en un matrimonio sin amor y, antes de eso, mi prometido con quien tenía una relación secreta murió en los establos.

Emma esbozó una mueca de dolor sintiéndose una completa imbécil.

-Yo…

-No lo sabías -se apresuró a tranquilizarla Regina poniendo una mano en el brazo de la sheriff.

Mantuvo el contacto visual con Emma mientras su mano apretaba el brazo de la sheriff como queriendo sentirla cerca. A pesar de lo que decía su lenguaje corporal, su voz sonó tan contenida como la política que era.

-No sé si podré contarte todo lo que me pasó antes de tener a Henry, pero voy a intentarlo porque… no me parecería terrible si continuáramos con esto.

Emma esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Hasta para disculparse tenía Regina que hablar de aquella manera tan evasiva.

-¿Que continuáramos con qué?

-Con nuestra relación -respondió Regina como si fuera obvio mientras cerraba el espacio que las separaba. Sabía perfectamente adónde quería llegar la sheriff.

Emma también se inclinó más hacia ella y su cara quedó a escasos milímetros de la de Regina.

-Así que estamos en una relación ahora.

-Sí.

La boca de la morena se encontró a medio camino con la de Emma en un intenso beso en el que sólo participaron sus labios. "Es un buen comienzo", pensó Emma manteniendo sus labios contra los de Regina. Una confesión de la morena era como ganarse la lotería, y Emma había sido lo suficientemente afortunada como para haberse ganado dos.

Tomó la mano de la alcaldesa entre la suya y habló en voz baja con la vista fija en la mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo.

-¿Un beso por cada verdad? -propuso Emma.

Regina sonrió.

-¿Quién está utilizando su cuerpo ahora?


	15. Chapter 14 (Segunda parte)

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis la última parte del capítulo 14. No os podéis hacer una idea de lo que he me ha costado traducir esta escena (el fluffsmut es todo un arte en el que yo soy neófita :S), pero creo que ha valido la pena. Aunque, bueno, eso mejor lo dejo a vuestro criterio en las reviews :)

**Nota2: **El capítulo 15 se publicará el sábado 20 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 (Segunda parte)**

-Esto no es justo… -balbuceó Regina sintiendo los labios de la sheriff succionando la base de su cuello. La mayor parte de su ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación, a excepción de la blusa de Regina que colgaba de una sola manga y la ropa interior de la sheriff.

Emma, que estaba enredada cómodamente entre las piernas de la alcaldesa, apartó momentáneamente los labios de su tarea. Los ojos de Regina protestaron y utilizó su mano para volver a atraer a Emma hacia ella antes de añadir:

-Eso es verdad.

Emma sonrió con sus labios todavía presionados contra la piel marcada de la alcaldesa y usó su lengua para aliviarla de las mordeduras que había dejado allí momentos antes. Había aprendido muchísimas cosas de Regina en la última media hora. Confesar que había llamado a Henry en honor a su padre había valido a Regina una buena sesión de caricias en el lóbulo de la oreja magistralmente ejecutadas por la lengua de la sheriff; revelar que de pequeña había recibidos sus lecciones en su casa le había valido un intenso repaso a sus pechos, donde Emma se había recreado ávidamente. Tentando a su suerte, Emma había propuesto una de las mayores verdades cuando preguntó a Regina por su prometido, y quedó tan sorprendida como orgullosa cuando la morena confesó que trabajaba de palafrenero. La sheriff se agachó inmediatamente y hundió su rostro entre las piernas de la otra mujer.

Con cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordisco en lugares estratégicamente escogidos, la rubia la había llevado a la cima más veces de las que podía contar sin haberle dejado apenas tiempo para reponerse.

La sheriff continuó su asalto a los pechos de Regina. Mientras utilizaba su mano libre para masajear aquel que quedaba libre, Emma alzó inconscientemente sus caderas para hacer fricción contra la tierna entrepierna de la morena. La rubia ya ni se molestaba en seguir haciendo preguntas. Sabía que a Regina le resultaba difícil, pero confiaba que con el tiempo conseguiría que la alcaldesa desnudara más y más partes de ella y de su pasado.

Su boca se precipitó entonces sobre el pecho que había quedado libre y lo consintió de la misma manera que había hecho con el otro mientras sus dedos recorrían la abertura de Regina provocando en la morena gritos ahogados y escalofríos en anticipación. Su mano se quedó allí, jugando con el sexo de la alcaldesa sin dejar de prestar atención al resto de su cuerpo y, cuando hubo acabado, dejó reposar su mejilla contra el cuello de la otra mujer en un íntimo gesto. La rubia se relajó un poco y besó a Regina en la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Gracias por abrirte a mí.

Las manos de Regina se aferraron a la espalda de Emma para mantenerla lo más cerca posible mientras susurraba en un tono ronco y cautivador:

-¿En qué sentido?

-En el mejor.

Al tiempo que dejaba un intenso beso en los labios de Regina, Emma introdujo sus dedos dentro de la otra mujer provocando que clavara las uñas en su espalda y gimiera de placer.

La morena abrió aún más sus piernas y rodeó con sus pies las piernas de la rubia haciendo su acometida más y más profunda. Acompañó cada embestida de aquellos habilidosos dedos con movimientos de su cuerpo mientras, con sus manos, enseñaba a Emma el camino de vuelta a su boca.

Regina se sintió exaltada cuando los dedos de Emma empezaron a moverse en sincronización con los movimientos de su lengua. La acometida estaba resultando casi abrumadora cuando, en un momento dado, Emma usó su mano libre para apartar uno de los mechones de pelo que yacían sudorosos en el rostro de Regina y colocarlo cariñosamente detrás de su oreja, un íntimo gesto que contrastaba con la ferocidad con que trabajaba la otra extremidad de su cuerpo. Ese sencillo detalle, esa genuina muestra de amor con la que Emma la había obsequiado bastó para que Regina cayera rendida ante la sheriff. La morena apartó su boca de la de Emma, aunque la mantuvo contra el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo la necesidad de mantener el contacto físico con la otra mujer mientras deliciosos estremecimientos recorrían cada fibra de su ser y llenaban de placer y profunda satisfacción cada rincón de su cerebro.

Emma finalmente retiró sus dedos, dejando que un rastro de humedad recorriera los muslos de Regina antes de masajear las caderas de la morena en un punto cercano a su entrepierna, con la intención de aliviar un poco los estremecimientos que la alcaldesa aún no era capaz de controlar.

-Creo que te quiero.

Emma se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer tumbada debajo de ella. A pesar de la lujuria que se leía en sus ojos provocada por su reciente orgasmo, la vulnerabilidad y la duda también eran evidentes.

-¿Verdad? -preguntó Emma quedamente fijando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de Regina.

La morena tragó saliva y asintió antes de colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia por si a la sheriff le daba por salir corriendo.

En un movimiento rápido, Emma giró sobre sí misma para acabar tumbada sobre su espalda mientras quitaba definitivamente la blusa a Regina y presionaba su muslo firmemente contra la entrepierna de la alcaldesa provocando que un gemido saliera de sus labios y sus ojos se cerraran, abrumados.

-Creo que también te quiero -susurró Emma con la misma expresión de terror y vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

Regina abrió los suyos y buscó los de la mujer ahora tumbada debajo de ella, tal y como había hecho la sheriff momentos antes.

-¿Verdad? -preguntó Regina lentamente.

Emma sonrió y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena, esta vez sin rastro del pánico que había sentido hace unos momentos.

-Ya lo creo -fue la respuesta de Emma.

Regina se mordió el labio para intentar disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro ante las palabras de Emma, pero fue inútil. Buscó los labios de la otra mujer para fundirse de nuevo en un apasionado beso y colocó su muslo entre las piernas de la rubia para presionarlo contra su húmeda ropa interior, generando fricción contra la más que dispuesta zona íntima de la sheriff.

Se quedaron fundidas en su abrazo y Regina tiró de ambas hacia su lado. Mientras, sus labios no abandonaban nunca la boca, la barbilla o el cuello de la otra mujer mientras la besaba desesperadamente con la recién adquirida certeza de que, de ahora en adelante, podrían hacer esto cualquier día y en el momento que quisieran y siempre sería igual de glorioso y genuino.

Mientras tanto, ambas mujeres ejercían presión con los muslos que tenían atrapados entre las piernas de la otra e imprimían a sus movimientos un ímpetu que no hacía sino incrementar la humedad entre ellas. En un momento dado, Regina tiró de la pierna de Emma consiguiendo que envolviera firmemente su cadera, provocando que sus piernas se abrieran más y permitiendo que su muslo ejerciera aún más presión contra el sexo de la sheriff.

Regina sabía que la rubia estaba a punto de quebrar a juzgar por las resueltas acometidas y el movimiento circular de sus caderas, por lo que aumentó la presión contra su cuerpo, la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y la besó aún más intensamente con la intención de devolverle de alguna manera todo lo que la sheriff había hecho por ella durante los últimos meses.

Finalmente, Emma sucumbió y apartó momentáneamente su boca de la Regina para tomar una bocanada de aire y emitir un gemido al aire al tiempo que por sus ojos se asomaban estrellas y fuegos artificiales. De todas las veces que habían estado juntas, nunca había sido tan satisfactorio. Nunca había sido tan real.

Sus caderas estaban aún presionadas contra el muslo de Regina y la morena mantuvo su abrazo mientras Emma clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Regina se apartó y dejó un reguero de besos que comenzó en la boca de la sheriff y continuó por la línea de su mandíbula, llegó a su arteria carótida y culminó en su hombro, en un intento de calmar un poco su agitada respiración. Con cada beso, la verdad que acababan de confesarse, esa declaración ofrecida de manera libre y espontánea, se hacía más y más evidente para ambas.

Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y, tras unos momentos de intensa contemplación, devolvió su boca a donde pertenecía: perdida en la de Regina, mordiendo intensamente esos gruesos labios inflamados de placer.

Ambas se dieron cuenta de que no hacían falta las palabras: sus besos, ávidos y desesperados, dulces e insistentes, dejaban al descubierto toda la verdad.


	16. Chapter 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota2: **El capítulo 16 se publicará el miércoles 24 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Regina se estiró y sintió un alivio instantáneo en los músculos doloridos que habían recibido tanta apasionada atención la noche anterior. Se quedó en su sitio mientras estudiaba el rostro de la rubia que aún seguía dormida en el otro lado de su cama, con los labios entreabiertos mientras un leve ronquido provenía del fondo de su garganta.

La alcaldesa no era de las que se quedaban a dormir después de una noche de pasión, pero había algo en Emma que hacía que Regina quisiera tenerla cerca. Su mente pronto empezó a repasar cada momento vivido hace unas horas y no pudo evitar que se asomara a su piel un cálido sonrojo.

Nunca había sido así. Esta vez, con cada confesión Regina había dejado al descubierto un secreto de su vida, una vida de la que se había propuesto huir. Pero con Emma allí confirmando su presencia con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada respiración, Regina ya no tenía tanto miedo de mirar atrás y echarle un vistazo. Y la asustaba y resultaba gratificante a partes iguales el hecho de que había disfrutado cada segundo de ello.

Cariñosamente, acercó su mano al rostro de la rubia y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, el mismo gesto que había hecho que al corazón de la alcaldesa derretirse la noche anterior. Con su mano recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, deteniéndose mientras trazaba con sus uñas su suave abdomen color crema. Regina frunció el ceño sintiendo piel levantada bajo su dedo y, a la luz del sol de la mañana, pudo ver con claridad las cicatrices que decoraban el cuerpo de Emma.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

Quizá fuera porque no le había importado. Los meses de preliminares en los que sólo participaban sus bocas siempre habían dejado a las dos mujeres excitadas e insatisfechas, lo que había llevado a que sus encuentros posteriores hubieran sido puramente físicos y llenos de ansia.

Recordó lo frenético que había sido su primer encuentro. Bastó un cruce de miradas o, en el caso de Emma, una mirada intensa y prolongada a través de la sala de conferencias. Regina, ducha en el arte de mantener la compostura incluso en las situaciones más difíciles, había ignorado la mirada de la rubia, aunque se había asegurado de hacerle saber que comprendía sus implicaciones dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

El día había transcurrido entre miradas de soslayo de la una a la otra y caricias en lugares estratégicos cargadas de deseo y promesas… hasta que la tensión llegó a un punto en que la alcaldesa y la sheriff acabaron revolcándose en la cama de Regina inmediatamente después de que hubieran mandado a Henry a dormir. Fue apresurado, desesperado y lleno de satisfacción instantánea.

Nada parecido a lo de la noche anterior.

Regina nunca se había tomado un tiempo para memorizar el cuerpo de la sheriff, para apreciar cada lunar, cada marca de nacimiento, cada cicatriz. Acarició suavemente la que se encontraba debajo de su dedo al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente la enciclopedia de verdades que Emma había dejado en sus notas tratando de adivinar qué accidente la había causado.

La rubia reacomodó su posición buscando la calidez del cuerpo de Regina y giró sobre sí misma para descansar su brazo sobre la cintura olivácea de la alcaldesa.

-Escalé una valla oxidada -murmuró Emma medio dormida. Tenía los ojos todavía cerrados cuando levantó su cabeza para ponerla a la altura de la de la alcaldesa.

La morena tomó la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura y se la llevó a escasos centímetros de su boca. Emma abrió los ojos lentamente pensando que iba a besar la palma de su mano pero, en vez de eso, colocó los dedos de la sheriff encima de su labio superior recorriendo la profunda cicatriz que allí estaba grabada.

-Me caí de un árbol.

Emma percibió en el tono distante de Regina que esa historia no era enteramente cierta, pero fue suficiente para que la sheriff tomara la mandíbula de Regina entre sus dedos y recorriera su cicatriz con el pulgar. Sin pensarlo mucho, Emma se inclinó para besar a Regina, dejando sus labios presionados contra los de la morena durante unos momentos más.

* * *

El sonido de la ducha despertó a Emma una hora más tarde. La pareja se había vuelto a dormir tras su temprano despertar. La rubia se incorporó en la cama sin molestarse en cubrirse con la manta cuando oyó un dulce sonido que la hizo sonreír.

Regina sí cantaba en la ducha.

A Emma no le sorprendió que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo escuchar la voz de la alcaldesa, pero una parte de ella casi no se había creído la pequeña confesión que la morena había compartido con ella tan pronto en su intercambio de emails. Emma estaba tentada a entrar mientras escudriñaba la habitación en busca de la ropa que se había quitado tan metódicamente la noche anterior, pero su plan quedó en pausa cuando oyó el sonido de la ducha apagándose y la puerta de la habitación se abrió liberando una neblina de aire caliente y un persistente aroma a manzana.

Emma se detuvo a medio camino de ponerse la camiseta para admirar la figura de la húmeda alcaldesa apoyando su cadera en el marco de la puerta, con su pelo negro calado y ataviada en un albornoz de algodón.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta, sheriff?

Emma le respondió con una mueca burlona conociendo el juego de la alcaldesa. Sabía que la manera más rápida de desarmar a la mujer en sus juegos de poder era pillarla desprevenida, así que Emma simplemente se sentó en la cama para ponerse los pantalones y miró despreocupadamente a la alcaldesa.

-Me gusta tu voz.

Regina levantó una ceja ante el inesperado comentario, pero se recuperó pronto y caminó hasta Emma para levantar su barbilla y dejar un beso rápido en sus labios.

-¿Verdad?

Emma sonrió ampliamente y colocó sus manos automáticamente en las caderas de Regina.

-No, sólo quería un beso. La verdad es que desafinas un montón.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y le pegó un pequeño manotazo en el hombro antes de dirigirse al armario.

-Pero yo, eh… -balbuceó Emma mientras se levantaba y hundía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, clara señal de su nerviosismo.

Regina volvió la cabeza para mirarla cuando vio que la rubia se pausaba.

-¿"Pero tú" qué?

Sin la protección de la oscuridad o el cúmulo de emociones que las embargaron horas antes, Emma no estaba segura de si lo que se habían confesado seguía todavía en pie. Estaba tentada a sacar el tema, pero no quería hacer sentir incómoda a la morena si se había equivocado.

Emma se aclaró la garganta e, incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo, murmuró:

-Te quiero.

Regina se quedó mirándola unos momentos antes de dejar caer el vestido que sujetaba en su mano y caminar hasta Emma. Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la besó con todo lo que tenía encontrando su lengua su camino hasta la boca de la sheriff.

-Yo también -susurró Regina antes de capturar los labios de Emma con los suyos una segunda vez.

* * *

-Alguien está embobada… -comentó Ruby colocando una taza de chocolate caliente enfrente de la sheriff-. Déjame adivinar. Te lo pasaste muy bien anoche.

Emma la fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa que se asomara automáticamente a sus labios.

-Creo que ésta sería una buena ocasión para agradecerme.

La rubia dejó la bebida en la mesa y habló enfáticamente, aunque el sarcasmo en su voz no pasó inadvertido para Ruby.

-Gracias, Ruby, por crearme un perfil falso y poner todos mis datos pero apuntarme como un hombre y, en consecuencia, hacerme merecer un tortazo de mi novia -dijo Emma de carrerilla, aunque frunció los labios ante lo extraña que sonaba todavía la última palabra.

-Yo no te dije que hablaras con Regina, eso fuiste tú sola siguiendo tus instintos suicidas -se defendió Ruby-. Podrías agradecerme con un aumento, por ejemplo.

Emma se rió con ganas.

-Me temo que eso no va a pasar.

-Está bien -aceptó Ruby encogiéndose de hombros-. Entonces hazme un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-No te cases en menos de seis meses -dijo Ruby totalmente en serio.

Emma escupió la bebida que acababa de consumir, pero Ruby se mantuvo impertérrita mientras sacaba el trapo y empezaba a limpiar el desastre.

-¿Qué?

Ruby simplemente sonrió.

-Me lo agradecerás algún día.

-Y vuelta con lo de agradecerte.

-¿Acaso me he equivocado alguna vez?

* * *

-¡Henry! -exclamó Emma levantando la vista del escritorio cuando el chico apareció por la puerta vestido con su uniforme del colegio-. ¿Pasa algo?

Él negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla al otro lado del escritorio.

-Se supone que tengo que distraerte durante dos horas antes de que vayas a casa. Es una sorpresa.

Emma inclinó la cabeza, curiosa.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

Henry se encogió de hombros y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para empezar a jugar a uno de sus innumerables juegos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el cómplice que estaba siempre listo para echarme una mano? -preguntó Emma pellizcándole la mejilla.

-No lo intentes. Mamá no suelta prenda.

Como si Emma no lo supiera. Los últimos días desde su unión oficial habían llevado a la familia a un nivel de intimidad completamente nuevo. Emma había cenado y dormido en la mansión todas las noches durante los últimos cinco días y sólo había vuelto a su apartamento para coger algo de ropa. A pesar de la necesidad de tomárselo con calma, la sheriff se daba cuenta de que Regina estaba haciendo grandes progresos.

Durante los últimos días, la pareja había establecido una rutina en la que Emma ayudaba a Regina a hacer la cena la mayoría de las noches y después ambas se sentaban en la cama de la alcaldesa -Regina retorciendo nerviosamente sus manos en el regazo y Emma apoyando la suya en el hombro de la morena en un gesto reconfortante-, mientras Regina compartía con ella más y más de su pasado.

_Tenía una relación muy conflictiva con su madre, su padre lo dejó todo por ella, el nombre de su prometido era Daniel._

La mayoría de las noches, Emma podía percibir el conflicto en sus ojos almendrados pero, tan pronto como sus labios se encontraban con los de Regina, el miedo en ella desaparecía.

La sheriff sabía que era pedirle mucho a Regina, pero el mero hecho de que la morena hubiera decidido compartirle capítulos de su pasado a ella, por ella, hacía que el corazón de la rubia se ensanchara.

Henry estaba totalmente concentrado en su juego y, sin nada mejor que hacer -tampoco le apetecía ponerse con papeleo-, Emma abrió su portátil para comprobar sus emails. Si iba a holgazanear, por lo menos iba a disimular un poco.

_Buenas tardes, MadameRegal, he oído que tienes una sorpresa para mí._

**Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre. ¿Sigues utilizando CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura o has encontrado un título más apropiado?**

_Casi que le he cogido cariño, aunque ahora tengo a alguien que me saca brillo de vez en cuando. Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?_

**Vaya, tiene que ser una mujer muy afortunada. Hay una razón por la que ni siquiera se lo he contado a Henry, ¿por qué te lo iba a contar a ti?**

_Porque me quieres._

**No tanto.**

_Ay, eso ha dolido._

**Pues dile a la mujer afortunada que te cure.**

_¿Y si prefiero que lo hagas tú?_

**En ese caso, tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde. Te veo a las 7. No le des a Henry más golosinas como la última vez que le trajiste a casa.**

_¡Eso no es verdad!_

**Él me lo contó.**

_Mintió._

**Tal vez le venga de familia.**

_Jajajá. Eso fue hace tres meses, dame un respiro._

**A las 7.**

Emma frunció el ceño ante la pantalla y se volvió a su hijo.

-No más golosinas para ti.

Henry levantó la vista del juego y la miró horrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -protestó.

-Porque me has metido en problemas con tu madre.

Emma y Henry llegaron a la mansión justo a las siete para ser recibidos con un fuerte aroma a hamburguesas y a patatas fritas. Emma se quedó con la boca entreabierta al tiempo que Regina salía de la cocina, se quitaba el delantal y se agachaba para depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Ve a lavarte -dijo a Henry dirigiéndolo al cuarto de baño antes de incorporarse y reprimir una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

-Has hecho mi comida favorita -apuntó Emma a la otra mujer señalando en dirección a la cocina.

-Te dije que sabía escuchar -respondió Regina mientras ofrecía a Emma una mano que la sheriff tomó inmediatamente entre las suyas y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-¿Ésta es mi sorpresa? -preguntó la rubia complacida una vez que entraron en la cocina y se metió una patata frita a la boca.

Regina frunció los labios ante su falta de modales pero decidió no darle importancia y echar el resto de las patatas a un plato.

-No precisamente.

-¿Hay más?

-Te lo mostraré cuando Henry se vaya a dormir -respondió Regina de manera casual mientras cogía un plato de hamburguesas en una mano y uno de patatas fritas en la otra y los llevaba al comedor.

Emma la siguió inclinando la cabeza curiosa y recelosa a la vez.

-Mmm, no puedo esperar.

* * *

La verdad es que a Emma la había impresionado que Regina hubiera cocinado su plato favorito. Conocía la preocupación de Regina por la dieta sana y su empeño por inculcarle esta idea a su hijo, pero era una sorpresa muy agradable ir a casa de su novia y que ésta hiciera algo fuera de lo ordinario sólo para ella.

Cuando Henry acabó los deberes y se fue a la cama, Emma se aproximó a Regina por detrás y rodeó la cintura de la morena con sus brazos depositando un beso detrás de su oreja. La complació sentir el estremecimiento que su gesto provocó en la alcaldesa.

-Henry está dormido.

Regina se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo y sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar las manos de Emma entre las suyas.

-Ven.

Las numerosas posibilidades que Emma se había imaginado para su sorpresa no la prepararon para cuando Regina la guió por las escaleras y la llevó hasta la sala de estar.

-¿_Aquí_? -preguntó Emma horrorizada volviendo la vista al cuarto de Henry al final de la escalera.

Regina entrecerró los ojos, confusa, y simplemente cogió el mando a distancia y lo sostuvo apuntándolo hacia la televisión. Cuando la pantalla se encendió y aparecieron los créditos iniciales de _Kill Bill Vol. 2_, Emma soltó una carcajada.

-No me lo creo, ¡si odias a Tarantino!

La morena simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Vienes?

Emma sonrió y se sentó al lado de la alcaldesa. Sin dudarlo, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros acercándola más a ella.

* * *

Emma resopló tumbada en el sofá mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro de la tele con desgana. Mary Margaret, por su parte, estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor corrigiendo exámenes en silencio. Emma cruzó los brazos presa del aburrimiento sin prestar atención a la sitcom que ahora mismo estaba en pantalla.

Sintiéndose culpable, Emma había vuelto a su apartamento con la idea de pasar el rato con su compañera de piso, pero ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en que también podría estar aburrida en casa de Regina. La sorpresa que la morena le había dado noches atrás la hizo sonreír.

Cuando Regina odiaba algo, o lo evitaba a toda costa o lo destruía completamente. Pero Emma era la excepción, y haber tenido a la alcaldesa sentada en el sofá viendo dos horas de violencia gratuita visualmente cuidada era una clara señal de que Emma era una persona especial para ella.

La sheriff se había acostumbrado tanto a estar en la mansión de la alcaldesa que tenía la sensación de que vivir allí, lo que, debía admitir, tampoco le parecía una idea tan terrible. Prácticamente vivía ya allí y, con Regina abriéndose un poco más a ella cada día, lo cierto es que podía imaginarse a ambas dando ese paso.

Por fortuna, su móvil sonó y la distrajo inmediatamente de su mortal aburrimiento.

**¿Dónde estás?**

_En mi casa._

**¿Por qué?**

_Vivo aquí._

_¿Me echas de menos?_

**No. Es que es un cambio de rutina repentino, eso es todo. Henry te había preparado un sitio para comer.**

_Me echas de menos_

**Tu insistencia de niña pequeña asoma de nuevo.**

_Funcionó contigo. ¿Qué hay para comer?_

**¿No estás aquí?**

_¿Has abierto la puerta para comprobarlo?_

_Oh, Dios, lo has hecho. Estoy allí en un momento._

**No. No estás invitada.**

_Venga ya. Puedo compensártelo ;)_

**Tentador. ¿Cuál es tu plan, sheriff?**

Emma sonrió y se levantó de un salto del sofá. Salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto y cerró la puerta al tiempo que se tumbaba encima de la cama.

_Bueno, no pretendía engañarte, pero puede que hayas abierto la puerta equivocada._

**Mmm, no estás en el sótano.**

_No._

**¿Y si compruebo mi habitación?**

_No me encontrarás allí._

**¿Y si bajo las escaleras con mis tacones haciendo ruido sobre el suelo de madera anunciando mi llegada?**

_Allí estaré yo, encima de tu escritorio esperando expectante y provocándote con la mirada. Te hago un gesto con la cabeza para que te acerques, y lo haces. Las puertas se cierran de golpe detrás de ti. Tienes una mirada de depredadora, alcaldesa Mills._

**Mi presa está a la vista, esperando a que me abalance sobre ella. Me acerco hasta tu posición con mi mirada puesta en la tuya. No es algo muy difícil.**

_Esbozo una mueca y te acerco más a mí, rodeando tu cintura con mis piernas mientras no puedo esperar a atrapar tu labio superior con mis dientes. Mi mano viaja hasta tu trasero y lo aprieta con ganas._

**Suelto un gemido mientras te aprieto más y voy dejando un rastro de besos en tu cuello. Mis manos encuentran la hebilla de tu cinturón y la sueltan antes de introducirse dentro de tus pantalones.**

_Qué impaciencia, alcaldesa._

**Hemos estado separadas durante 18 horas.**

_¿Ahora las cuentas?_

**Podría dejar de hacerlo.**

_Te agarro de la muñeca y presiono tu cuerpo contra el mío._

**Buena chica. Mis labios se mueven hasta tus pechos y me complace comprobar que no llevas sujetador. Tu camiseta es de un material muy fino y puedo ver lo excitada que estás. ¿Has estado mucho tiempo esperando?**

_Ya lo creo._

**Pues espera un poco más ;)**

_¿Quéee?_

_¡Regina!_

Emma cerró su móvil de golpe e inhaló profundamente tres veces juntando sus piernas para aliviar un poco la creciente calentura que se había formado en su entrepierna.

Podía tomar una ducha fría, pero no quería hacer nada por si acaso a Regina le daba por volver. Así que soltó un gruñido y giró sobre sí misma para sentarse a esperar.

* * *

Pasó media hora y aún no había señales de Regina.

La rubia frunció el ceño sintiéndose ligeramente más irritada y ligeramente menos satisfecha cuando cogió su teléfono.

_¿Por dónde andas?_

**En la ducha**

_Así que estás en la ducha ahora. ¿Tienes puesto el pestillo?_

**Puede**

_¿Y si me deslizo dentro, con el vapor del agua caliente nublando los espejos, y froto mi mano contra la cabina hasta poder contemplar tu silueta?_

**¿De que estas hablando?**

_¿De qué estás hablando tú?_

**Soy Henry. Mamá esta en la ducha**

Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron, horrorizados, y su boca de abrió de vergüenza y parcial disgusto.

_Chico, borra ese mensaje ahora mismo._

**¿Por que? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Porqué no estás aqui? Te has perdido la comida.**

_¡Henry, bórralo!_

Después de quince minutos sin respuesta, Emma se tranquilizó pensando que todo se había solucionado. La tranquilidad le duró hasta que su móvil volvió a sonar.

**¿No le acabarás de mandar ese mensaje a Henry?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Con este anteúltimo capítulo, se va acercando el final de nuestra aventura :( Disfrutad de los últimos coletazos de esta historia protagonizada por nuestra sheriff y nuestra alcaldesa (y, si queréis, compartid vuestras impresiones) ;)

**Nota 2: **El capítulo 17 (capítulo final) se publicará el sábado 27 de julio.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-Venga ya, no ha sido _tan _malo -se defendió Emma mientras Regina y ella preparan la cena aquella noche.

La morena dejó un momento de lavar las verduras para mirar a la sheriff.

-Has _pervertido_ a nuestro hijo -le recordó Regina poniendo énfasis en la segunda palabra.

Emma arrugó el gesto mientras daba la vuelta a las chuletas de cerdo en la sartén.

-¿Puedes dejar de ponerlo de esa manera?

-Oh, lo siento, querida -respondió sarcásticamente la alcaldesa antes de volver a su tarea-, acababas de decir que no era "_tan_ malo".

Emma se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de encima.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la ducha, por cierto? Estábamos en mitad de algo, si mal no recuerdo.

-Necesitaba una ducha fría -comentó Regina como si nada.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Emma con una mueca burlona-. ¿Y por qué en vez de eso no me dijiste que viniera?

-No quería interrumpirte mientras pasabas el rato con la señorita Blanchard -fue la respuesta de Regina, quien tuvo que reprimir una mueca de desagrado ante el nombre de la amiga de Emma mientras picaba un poco de cebolla.

-Estoy segura de que Mary Margaret está más que acostumbrada a mi ausencia ahora mismo -replicó Emma intercambiando posiciones con Regina para machacar las patatas hasta hacerlas puré.

-¿De verdad? -A pesar del tono casual en su voz, Emma pudo percibir cierta intriga en la forma en que entonó la pregunta.

-Sí, cuando hace la colada, siempre pone mi ropa otra vez en la cesta.

-¿Y qué pasaría si pusiera un anuncio para buscar nueva compañera de piso? -comentó Regina con una mueca socarrona mientas servía los platos.

-En ese caso tendré que vivir en mi coche -contestó con inteligencia la rubia-. ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en la parte de atrás de un escarabajo?

Regina fulminó con la mirada a Emma y ésta se inclinó sobre la encimera reprimiendo una carcajada. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la alcaldesa cogió los recién preparados platos y se dirigió con ellos al comedor.

-¡Hey, vamos! ¡Sólo era una broma! -trató de aplacarla Emma antes de coger los vasos-. Bueno, algo así.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -preguntó Henry entrando al comedor y sentándose a la mesa.

-Parece que la señorita Swan se va a quedar sin casa -explicó Regina con su mirada fija en Emma. La sheriff sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hijo. Regina, por su parte, sirvió la comida antes de tomar asiento enfrente de la rubia.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Henry, preocupado-. ¿También entraste al baño cuando la señorita Blanchard se estaba duchando?

Emma se atragantó con el agua y evitó a toda costa tanto la mirada de preocupación de su hijo como la mirada fulminante de su novia.

-¡Podrías vivir aquí! -propuso Henry mirando alternativamente a sus madres, satisfecho con su brillante idea.

La propuesta quedó en el aire y ninguna de las mujeres fue capaz de confirmar ni desmentir su viabilidad, a pesar de que era evidente que su relación había llegado ya al nivel adecuado para dar el paso.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela? -preguntó Regina rápidamente a Henry para distraer al chico. Funcionó. Henry se enfrascó de inmediato en una descripción a todo detalle de su proyecto de escritura y no volvió a sacar el tema.

* * *

Como queriendo convencerse de algo, Emma se encontró pasando más noches en la cama de su apartamento que en la de Regina en la mansión. ¿Por qué pensó que era una buena idea? Ni ella lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que, después de la primera noche lejos de la calidez del cuerpo de su novia, Emma se sintió dispuesta a dejarse de tonterías, coger las dos cajas con sus pertenencias y mudarse a vivir con ella.

Sin embargo, Emma no quería presionar a Regina para hacer algo que quizá ella no estaba preparada para hacer. Llevaban ya un tiempo juntas, y ese tiempo era incluso mayor si se tenía en cuenta la fase de intercambio de emails, pero no quería hacer a la morena dar marcha atrás y construir de nuevo los muros entre ellas. Tal vez si trasladaba sus cosas poco a poco Regina no lo notaría. Emma resopló ante la idea, pero sonrió cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

* * *

Regina estaba aburrida. Decidió tomar un baño después del desayuno una vez que Henry se hubo ido a su sesión con el señor Hopper, pero la casa estaba demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Teniendo en cuenta que era sábado, Regina calculó que a esa hora Emma estaría despertándose.

La alcaldesa no sabía por qué había aceptado de tan buena gana cuando Emma le propuso pasar más tiempo en su apartamento con Mary Margaret. Quizá había sido para no dar una idea equivocada, pero se había acostumbrado demasiado a la idea de despertar todos los días junto a los rizos dorados de Emma, a que la rubia sugiriese quedarse un rato más en la cama o a cómo se abrazaban bajo las sábanas por las noches listas para ir a dormir.

Sí, aceptar quizá no había sido la mejor idea, pero ¿cómo iba a pedirle tan pronto a Emma "miedo al compromiso" Swan que se fuera a vivir con ella? Quizá pudiera encontrar la forma de desalojar a Mary Margaret para forzar a Emma a buscar otro sitio para vivir… la mansión, para ser más exactos.

La combinación de sales aromáticas y velas con olor a vainilla hicieron bastante poco para aliviar la tensión que generaba a Regina lo vacía que estaba su casa. Secándose una mano manchada de jabón, se incorporó en la bañera para alcanzar su teléfono y marcar el número de Emma. Si la rubia quería vivir con la maestra, por lo menos le haría saber de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Buenos días, sheriff -la saludó Regina con una seductora voz ronca-. Despierta a estas horas… qué sorpresa.

Emma soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, se me había olvidado que a Mary Margaret le gusta dar paseos matutinos los fines de semana.

-Vaya, ahora comprendo por qué pasabas tanto tiempo en mi casa -replicó Regina mientras levantaba lentamente una larga y bronceada pierna y la frotaba con su esponja de lufa.

-Sí, le doy bastante importancia a mis horas de sueño -Emma escuchó el chapoteo al otro lado de la línea-. Oye, ¿estás en la bañera?

-Puede ser -admitió la morena con voz sensual.

Regina pudo escuchar el crujido que hizo la cama de Emma desde su posición.

-¿Lo estás? -El leve balbuceo en la voz de la rubia era evidente.

-Ajá -Regina colocó una pierna sobre la otra y sonrió complacida cuando oyó a alguien correr al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué haces tú normalmente en la bañera, Emma? -preguntó la morena en el mismo tono seductor a pesar de su condescendencia ante la absurda pregunta de la sheriff.

-Mmm, puedo pensar en un par de cosas -contestó Emma sin dejarse intimidar.

Regina sonrió de nuevo y se acomodó aún más en su bañera.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Señora alcaldesa, ¿aún no hemos aprendido la lección sobre sexo telefónico?

-Nunca he necesitado una.

-Muy bien. ¿Alguna vez te han pillado en una situación comprometida?

Regina entornó los ojos al oír un motor arrancando a través del teléfono.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No evites la pregunta. ¿Situación comprometida?

Regina se sentó al darse cuenta de que Emma no iba a dejarse enredar en su juego. Flaqueó antes de contestar en un volumen de voz más bajo.

-Alguien en quien confiaba nos encontró a Daniel y a mí en los establos.

-Oh -exclamó Emma en el mismo volumen-. Recuérdame que te bese cuando te vea.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-¿Cuándo quieres que sea?

-Bueno -respondió Regina alargando seductoramente la palabra-, estas burbujas se van a desperdiciar…

-¿Es eso una invitación, alcaldesa Mills? -preguntó Emma en un tono tan sugerente como sus propias palabras.

-Puedes tomarlo como desees, sheriff -contestó Regina con un ronroneo-. Aunque yo, personalmente, me inclinaría por una opción en particular sobre cualquier otra.

-No se me ocurre cuál podría ser esa opción.

-Quizá no seas tan imaginativa como desearía -respondió inteligentemente la morena.

-Puede, pero estaría dispuesta a aceptar una demostración -Mientras decía esto, la morena pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y otra abriéndose.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -repitió Regina mientras oía pasos apresurados al otro lado de la línea.

Regina levantó la vista y soltó un alarido cuando la puerta de su baño se abrió y Emma apareció en el marco de la puerta muy pagada de sí misma con el teléfono presionado contra su oreja.

-Nada, aquí pasando el rato con mi novia.

En el rostro de Regina se dibujó una sonrisa burlona mientras su corazón se recuperaba poco a poco del susto. Colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a colocar en la mesita mientras se incorporaba… algo que sólo pudo hacer a medias pues los brazos de Emma ya habían rodeado su mojada cintura cubierta de jabón.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Regina cuando Emma la besó, y sus brazos rodearon automáticamente el cuello de la rubia al tiempo que presionaba su húmedo torso contra el de ella. La camiseta de la sheriff empezó a humedecerse al contacto con el cuerpo de Regina, pero a ninguna de las dos mujeres les importó. La morena soltó un grito ahogado con su boca todavía a escasos milímetros de la de la sheriff cuando sintió las manos de la otra mujer moverse de su cintura a su trasero para levantarla a pulso de la bañera.

Regina se aferró fuertemente a la otra mujer intentando mantener la cabeza en su sitio al tiempo que sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una deliciosa batalla que Emma puso fin cuando se batió en retirada, dejando a la morena el control absoluto.

La sheriff movió las palmas de sus manos hasta la espalda de Regina para cargarla hasta la habitación. No se molestó en secarla; lejos de eso, presionó aún más su cuerpo contra el de la alcaldesa haciendo que su ropa absorbiera su humedad.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, depositó a Regina en la cama y se cernió cobre ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la alcaldesa y los mantuvieron por encima de sus cabezas mientras la rubia se agachaba para recorrer con sus labios el cuello de la morena.

-Mmm, vainilla.

Regina soltó una risa ahogada mientras levantaba su mandíbula para facilitar a Emma su tarea antes de capturar los labios de la rubia una vez que hubo acabado. Después de darles un profundo repaso, echó brevemente la cabeza atrás.

-Mmm, chocolate.

-Los opuestos se atraen -Emma sonrió, y sus ojos destellaron con euforia al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas y se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta empapada.

Regina se sentó y lamió el terso abdomen de rubia sonriendo cuando la piel debajo de ella se estremeció en anticipación. Unos largos dedos recorrieron su pelo negro mientras la temperatura dentro ellas se disparaba. Estimulada por esta sensación, Regina dirigió sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón de Emma y trató de desabrocharla sin éxito, nublada por la pasión del momento.

-Poniéndomelo difícil, ¿eh, sheriff?

Emma bajó la vista para mirar a Regina y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Sus corazones latían uno contra el otro y su cálido aliento se fundía en el espacio entre ellas. Besó brevemente a la morena una, dos veces.

-Puedes tenerme cuando tú quieras.

Regina levantó la vista con asombro y una pizca de incredulidad. No es que no creyera en las palabras de Emma. No. Lo que no podía creer es la seriedad con la que Emma las pronunció, todo ello sumado a lo mucho que se había expuesto en el pasado para hablar con ella sin importarle que eso la pusiera en una situación de vulnerabilidad. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la quiso agradecer de la manera que sabía: besó a Emma con todo lo que tenía, colocando una mano en su cuello para atraerla aún más hacia ella mientras, con la otra, le quitaba el cinturón y desabrochaba la hebilla de sus tejanos.

La rubia la ayudó a deshacerse de sus pantalones e y del resto de su ropa -todo esto sin romper el beso- antes de sentarse en la cama y atraer a Regina hacia ella al tiempo que la morena se inclinaba hacia delante, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo el ardor que la invadía.

-Llevas demasiada ropa -se quejó Regina en un susurro mientras sus dedos luchaban por desabrochar el cierre del sujetador de la otra mujer.

Emma aprovechó la ocasión para hundir su cara en los pechos de la morena, desde donde se oyó su risa amortiguada.

-Sólo es un sujetador.

-_Demasiado_ -repitió Regina antes de que un gemido cortara sus palabras al contacto de la lengua de Emma con su piel. Arqueó la espalda para permitir a Emma trabajar más cómodamente.

Su piel estaba ardiendo. Cada sitio en que Emma la tocaba, cada lugar donde sus lenguas se encontraban, cada vez que se acomodaba de manera tal que su sexo hacía fricción con el firme abdomen de Emma se convertía en su nuevo sitio favorito.

Se aferró unos momentos más al abdomen de la sheriff antes de apartarse voluntariamente unos centímetros para liberar su mano e introducir sus dedos en la abertura de la rubia.

La mujer se sobresaltó ante la repentina intrusión, pero acabó susurrando el nombre de Regina en el espacio entre ellas mientras imitaba sus movimientos y encontraba el camino hasta el sexo de la otra mujer y lo masajeaba con la palma de su mano.

Su respiración se sincronizó, sus movimientos se aceleraron y, con cada acometida, fricción y jadeo, fueron ascendiendo más y más hasta la cima para caer de golpe al delicioso precipicio donde acabaron lanzándose mutuamente, procurando ambas que la otra disfrutara el mayor tiempo posible de su éxtasis mientras mantenían el contacto visual. Llevada por la pasión del momento, Emma mordió el hombro de Regina al mismo tiempo que la morena succionaba la base de su cuello.

Cuando su respiración recuperó su curso normal, Emma levantó la cabeza y besó la marca del mordisco que acababa de hacer, sorprendida al comprobar que no le había levantado la piel. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Regina y, con una caricia, apartó uno de sus mechones cubiertos en sudor y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó a los labios de la morena cuando Regina se aclaró la garganta en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Se te ha olvidado darme el beso.

Emma sonrió y sus labios encontraron los de Regina a medio camino, sus bocas moviéndose perfectamente sincronizadas. La rubia hizo el beso aún más profundo.

-¿Cómo he podido olvidar eso?

-Estarías ocupada con alguna otra cosa -susurró la morena mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo rubio entre sus dedos antes de capturar los labios de su propietaria una vez más.

* * *

Regina utilizó una toalla para limpiar el desastre que tanto Emma como ella habían causado horas antes. A pesar de que la toalla acabó calada, Regina no podía encontrar ninguna razón para sentirse decepcionada por cómo se habían dado los acontecimientos. Se remangó la blusa y hundió su mano en la todavía repleta bañera para quitar el tapón. Después, recogió la toalla y la lanzó a la cesta de la ropa sucia.

-¿Has visto mi móvil? -preguntó Emma, ya completamente vestida a excepción de su chaqueta, mientras entraba en el baño y rebuscaba entre las cremas y máscaras faciales.

-¿Dónde lo tenías?

-Aquí… -respondió Emma en un gruñido. Sentía como si más que un móvil hubiera perdido una extremidad. Caminó hasta la puerta para mirar a Regina.

-Tenía el móvil, tú estabas en la bañera, fui hacia ti y…

Emma puso cara de horror y caminó hasta la bañera para encontrar su móvil en el fondo de porcelana. Regina la imitó y no pudo evitar soltar también un grito ahogado. La rubia se agachó y rescató de inmediato el inundado aparato, luego apretó en una tecla rezando porque la pantalla se encendiera.

Nada.

-¡Mierda!

Regina cogió el teléfono de sus manos y se quedó mirándolo como si pudiera arreglarlo por arte de magia. Se lo devolvió a la rubia dándose por vencida.

-Diría que eres la que ha salido ganando con todo esto.

Dicho esto, la morena sonrió con expresión burlona y salió del cuarto moviendo sus caderas.

* * *

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **¿Cuánto hay que esperar hasta que te traigan uno nuevo?

_Caballeroso 84: _De dos a seis semanas. Ni siquiera me dejan uno de sustitución.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **¿Por qué no? Eres la sheriff. Necesitas estar disponible todo el tiempo.

_Caballeroso 84:_ Porque vivimos en Storybrooke, Maine. Tengo puesto el desvío de llamadas a mi apartamento, y además todavía tengo el email.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **Claro, así la gente te podrá mandar un email de emergencias. Una idea maravillosa.

_Caballeroso 84: _No es mi culpa que estuvieras tan irresistible.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **Lo que sí es tu culpa es haber perdido la cabeza.

_Caballeroso 84:_ Bueno, creo que alguien se benefició de eso ;)

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **Esa coquetería te llevará lejos.

_Caballeroso 84: _¿Cómo está funcionando contigo?

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **No demasiado mal. Esta noche cena a las 6. ¿Puedes coger unas lonchas de queso por el camino?

_Caballeroso 84: _Vale. También necesitamos pan.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **Tenemos pan integral.

_Caballeroso 84: _No me gusta el pan integral.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **¿Y qué vas a hacer, comprarte una barra entera que sólo tú vas a tocar?

_Caballeroso 84: _Ésa es la idea.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **Bien. Vuelve al trabajo, Emma.

_Caballeroso 84: _Todavía estoy esperando mi beso virtual.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **Te quiero.

_Caballeroso 84: _Me conformo también con eso.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01: **No llegues tarde.

**ChicaDeOjosMarrones01 ****_se ha desconectado._**

* * *

Regina levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta y oyó los ligeros pasos de Henry retumbar por el recibidor.

-Hola, mamá -la saludó el chico dejando encima de la mesa la bolsa con las compras.

Regina le revolvió el pelo afectuosamente a modo de saludo antes de acercarse a la mesa para ojear el contenido de la bolsa.

-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Me ha dicho que te diga que se tiene que quedar en la estación de policía porque han visto a Leroy y a sus amigos borrachos en el bar y Emma tiene que pasarse por si acaso-recitó Henry de carrerilla. Era evidente que se lo había memorizado en el camino-. Pero te mandará un email por la noche -finalizó.

Regina frunció los labios y no pudo evitar sentir que su novia siempre estaba trabajando. Se sacudió este pensamiento y dedicó una sonrisa a Henry.

-¿Quieres lasaña esta noche?

* * *

Después de una semana sin móvil en la que había tenido que quedarse o hasta tarde trabajando en la estación o en casa de Mary Margaret por si acaso le redirigían alguna llamada, Emma y Regina sólo habían podido comunicarse vía email o por el chat. Era como si hubieran vuelto a la fase del intercambio de emails, excepto por el hecho de que Emma no podía comprobar los suyos a cualquier hora de día como solía hacer.

De todas maneras, daba la impresión de que la rubia no era la única que sufría la separación. Regina la encontró en el restaurante de la abuela de Ruby recogiendo su almuerzo y, en cuanto se giró para mirarla, Emma supo que estaba en problemas, aunque no estaba segura de cuál era el motivo esta vez.

-¿Por qué no contestas mis emails? -inquirió Regina sin más preámbulo.

-Ahora mismo estoy recogiendo la comida -se defendió la sheriff señalando la bolsa para llevar a modo de prueba.

-¿Así que puedes dejar tu querida estación para coger el almuerzo, pero no tienes tiempo para pasar por la mansión a la hora de la cena? -cuestionó Regina cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ya te lo he dicho, la estación me desvía las llamadas al apartamento -explicó Emma con tono cansino.

-Pues quizá las deberías desviar a mi casa -Las palabras salieron solas de la boca de Regina antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Emma preguntándose si había oído bien.

-Dice que quiere que te vayas a vivir con ella -tradujo libremente Ruby con una amplia sonrisa. La camarera no se había perdido detalle de la conversación entre las dos mujeres desde el preciso momento en que Regina había entrado en el establecimiento.

Emma se quedó mirando a su amiga, quien se batió en retirada en silencio captando que su presencia no era bien recibida. Una vez que la camarera se hubo alejado, la rubia se volvió para mirar a Regina y la llevó a una esquina fuera del alcance de oídos indeseados.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Regina se sonrojó y apretó aún más fuertemente los brazos sobre su pecho evitando a propósito la mirada escrutiñadora de Emma. La sheriff dio un paso y, cuando habló, lo hizo firmemente.

-Porque si lo dices en serio, a mí me encantaría.

Sólo Emma fue capaz de captar la pequeña mueca en el labio de la alcaldesa antes de aclararse la garganta y asentir.

-Bien, en ese caso, me encargaré de hacer los arreglos.

Emma sonrió abiertamente y tomó la mano de su novia entre las suyas para llevarla fuera del local.

-¿Qué es esto, una transacción de negocios?

-Más bien una inversión -corrigió Regina de manera significativa con la vista puesta al frente mientras caminaban. Bajó la mirada para ocultar su satisfacción cuando Emma apretó su mano en un gesto de confirmación.


	18. Chapter 17 (Final)

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 (Final)**

Regina cogió una barra de pan del estante y la metió en la cesta durante su compra semanal con Kathryn. Hacía una semana que Emma se había mudado a la mansión, y Regina ya temía que, entre el hambre voraz de la sheriff y el creciente apetito de Henry, la familia acabaría pronto en bancarrota.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas? -preguntó Kathryn mientras elegía otra barra de pan y la echaba a su cesta-. Si no fuera por estas "excursiones", no te vería nunca.

-Van magníficamente -respondió Regina riéndose ante su curiosa elección de palabras-. Le pedí a Emma que se viniera a vivir con Henry y conmigo. Nos las hemos arreglado para no matarnos durante una semana entera.

La rubia levantó las cejas en un gesto de confusión.

-¿Pero no llevaba viviendo contigo desde hace tiempo?

-No -respondió Regina igualmente confusa.

Kathryn soltó una carcajada.

-Pues me da la impresión de que no os habéis matado en absoluto -comentó Kathryn. Continuó cuando Regina levantó una inquisitiva ceja -. Prácticamente lleváis viviendo juntas desde hace dos meses.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó la alcaldesa poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Nada, Regina -dijo Kathryn mientras caminaba por el pasillo del supermercado-. Para nadie es un secreto que el coche de Emma lleva aparcado en tu casa desde que las dos empezasteis a salir.

Regina frunció los labios al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Kathryn era, efectivamente, verdad.

-Pero… ¿_tú_ se lo pediste a _ella_? -inquirió Kathryn, sorprendida.

Regina asintió.

-Así fue.

Kathryn sonrió ampliamente al contemplar la transformación que había experimentado Regina durante los últimos meses.

-¿Eres feliz? -preguntó a su amiga.

Regina vaciló un poco antes de contestar a la pregunta y, cuando lo hizo, fue en un volumen bajo como si no quisiera que los demás supieran que por fin había encontrado la felicidad.

-Sí.

Kathryn sonrió y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el brazo.

-Te lo mereces.

* * *

Emma se sentó en el sofá con las piernas de Regina en su regazo. Mientras que la morena estaba recostada en el brazo del mueble concentrada en su novela, la rubia comprobaba su email con su portátil apoyado en las piernas de Regina. Hizo una mueca cuando vio algo en su pantalla.

-Vaya.

-¿Mmm?

-Es un email de Singlebrooke -explicó Emma girando la pantalla hacia Regina-. Quieren que CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura y MadameRegia hablen sobre el éxito de su relación virtual.

Regina soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo saben siquiera quiénes somos?

-He rellenado un cuestionario. ¿Qué? Me aburría en el trabajo. -admitió Emma encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada divertida de Regina-. ¿Y bien? -dijo al fin cerrando su portátil y dejándolo a un lado para mirar a la morena-. ¿Te animas?

* * *

-¡Venga, que empieza! -gritó Henry desde el sofá justo en el momento en que sus madres entraban a la sala de estar con un bol de palomitas para el chico.

-Tranquilo, sólo es una entrevista -le recordó Emma mientras se sentaba a su izquierda en el sofá.

-Sí, pero salís tú y mamá.

-Sabía que no teníamos que haber ido -farfulló Regina entre dientes sentándose en el sitio libre junto a su hijo.

-Tenías que haber visto la cara de todos cuando vieron a la alcaldesa Mills entrar por la puerta -le dijo Emma a Henry dándole un pequeño codazo. El chico sonrió a Regina.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado, Henry pulsó el "play" en el mando a distancia y el DVD que la web de citas les había mandado empezó a reproducirse.

_Se oyó una animada sintonía al tiempo que la cámara hacía zoom en un hombre medio calvo vestido con una camisa a cuadros que era todo sonrisas._

-_¡Hola! Soy Hart Archer, fundador y director general del Servicio de Citas Singlebrooke. ¿Aún eres reacio a las citas virtuales? ¡Pues hoy todos tus miedos se van a disipar! Te invito a echar un vistazo esta historia con final feliz donde, gracias a nuestra web, dos solteras de Storybrooke han conseguido traer un poquito de… magia a su vida._

_Hart guiñó el ojo a la cámara y la pantalla entonces mostró a Emma, que se hallaba en una fastuosa zona de asientos. En la esquina inferior izquierda se podía leer:_

**Emma Swan (aka CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura)**

**Profesión: Fuerzas de seguridad**

**Emparejada con MadameRegia**

_Emma estaba visiblemente incómoda y se movía inquietamente en su silla._

_-La verdad es que mi perfil no me lo hice yo _-_explicaba Emma_-_. Una amiga que trabaja como mi ayudante lo hizo por mí y ya se lo he agradecido con unos días de vacaciones._

_Tras estas palabras de la sheriff, apareció Regina en pantalla acompañada con el rótulo:_

**Regina Mills (aka MadameRegia)**

**Profesión: Política**

**Situación sentimental: en pareja**

-_No esperaba encontrar a alguien tan pronto. Y, por supuesto, no esperaba que ese alguien fuera Emma._

_La rubia volvió a aparecer en pantalla._

-_Hice trampa. Sabía que era Regina todo el tiempo pero no se lo dije. ¿Sigue contando esto como una historia exitosa?_

-_Nos comunicamos por email y por chat durante un mes antes de animarnos a conocernos en persona _-_explicó Regina._

-_Me rajé la primera vez que acordamos un encuentro pero, por suerte para mí, no ha podido resistirse a mis encantos _-_alardeó Emma sonriendo a la cámara._

_Apareció Regina de nuevo._

-_¿Eso ha dicho? Sí que me he resistido. Sólo que ahora la tengo que soportar todos los días._

-_¿Ha dicho eso? _-_preguntó Emma con una mueca burlona y la vista fija en la cámara_-. _Pues que sepáis que fue ella quien dijo "te quiero" primero._

_Regina lanzó una mirada fulminante por encima de la cámara a un Hart que le acababa de repetir lo que Emma había dicho. Se levantó como una exhalación._

-_¡Emma!_

_La imagen se cortó y aparecieron las dos mujeres sentadas una junto a la otra en un sofá biplaza._

-_Llevamos tres meses juntas _-_informó Regina dedicando una sonrisa a Emma._

-_Cinco _-_corrigió la rubia._

_La morena se volvió para mirarla y olvidó momentáneamente que tenían que verse bien delante de la cámara._

-_Han sido tres._

-_Te olvidas del intercambio de emails._

-_Exacto, porque eso no cuenta _-_dijo firmemente la alcaldesa_-. _Además, hubo un tiempo en que no te hablé en todo un mes._

-_No directamente. Te envié todas esas notas._

-_Ah, sí, tu época de acosadora, ¡cómo olvidarla!_

-_La etapa de los emails cuenta totalmente. Así es como empezó todo _-_insistió Emma._

_Regina resopló._

-_Bien, si vamos a aplicar tu lógica, entonces llevamos juntas siete meses._

_La sonrisa de Emma se ensanchó al tiempo que miraba a Regina a los ojos._

-_¿El incidente de la mina?_

_La morena puso los ojos en blanco antes de volverse a la cámara._

-_Llevamos juntas desde hace… entre tres y seis meses._

Henry se rió con ganas cuando apareció un rótulo en la pantalla mientras las mujeres seguían discutiendo:

**Siempre son así.**

Regina dirigió una mirada a Emma cuando apareció el rótulo y la rubia le devolvió una sonrisa burlona y un encogimiento de hombros antes de volver la vista a la tele.

-_¿Qué si vamos en serio? _-_preguntó Emma al entrevistador, que no aparecía en plano. Cruzó su mirada con la de Regina y se encogió de hombros_-. _Me he ido a vivir con ella hace un par de semanas._

-_Ese paso ha sido el más fácil de nuestra relación _-_admitió la alcaldesa._

_Emma se rió._

-_Es verdad._

-_¿Qué diríais que os depara el futuro a vosotras dos? _-_preguntó Hart desde fuera de plano._

_Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos. A juzgar por el movimiento de sus hombros, tenían sus manos entrelazadas._

-_Diría que vamos bastante en serio _-_susurró Emma a la morena._

_Regina sonrió genuinamente y asintió._

-_En serio para bien._

-_Muy para bien._

_Volvió a sonar la animada sintonía y la pantalla pasó a mostrar a Hart sentado en su oficina._

-_Bien, ya lo han visto. El amor está en el aire en Storybrooke, así que no decaigan. Puede que pronto encuentren a su amor verdadero._

Emma se empezó a reír a medida que la pantalla se quedaba completamente en negro.

-Vamos a quedarnos esto.

Henry frunció el ceño.

-¿Piensan que van a conseguir que la gente se apunte enseñándoos a vosotras peleando?

Las dos mujeres no pudieron contener la risa. La familia en pleno se levantó y limpiaron las palomitas del suelo que Henry se había encargado de desparramar en el corto tiempo que había durado el vídeo. Regina tomó la mano de Emma mientras llevaban a la cocina los aperitivos que habían sobrado.

-¿Así que ésa es la impresión que damos cada vez que nos peleamos?

-Eso parece -admitió Emma con una mueca burlona-. Ahora entiendo lo que decía Ruby.

-¿Y qué es lo que decía la señorita Lucas?

-Que me miras con esa mirada intensa e invades mi espacio personal mientras me "desnudas con la mirada", como dice ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así? -Regina dio un paso hacia ella y presionó su cuerpo contra el de la rubia.

Las manos de Emma encontraron automáticamente su lugar en la cintura de Regina mientras la apretaban aún más hacia ella.

-Mmm… un poco más cerca y un poco menos desnudar con la mirada.

-¿En sentido literal?

Regina torció el labio en un gesto de descarada invitación y Emma cerró el escaso espacio entre sus bocas capturando el labio inferior de Regina entre los suyos.

-No quiero mirar… -dijo Henry tapándose los ojos mientras llevaba el bol de palomitas a la cocina.

Las dos mujeres se separaron sonrojándose enormemente, aunque Emma mantuvo su brazo en la cintura de la morena.

-Pero tenían que haber enseñado eso en el vídeo -dijo Henry pensando en voz alta-. Eso es amor verdadero.

Regina se rió entre dientes y cogió el bol de las manos de su hijo antes de volver la cabeza hacia Emma y captar la mirada significativa en sus ojos verdes.

"Conque amor verdadero, ¿eh?", pensó Emma mientras observaba a la otra mujer junto a su hijo. Se encontró a sí misma sonriendo tontamente ante la imagen de Henry ayudando a Regina con los platos en el lavavajillas. ¿Amor verdadero? Sí, podía ser.

* * *

-Hola, extraña -saludó sarcásticamente Mary Margaret a Emma cuando entró en el aula durante su hora del almuerzo-. Así que sigues viva.

Emma sonrió y se sentó en uno de los pupitres de los alumnos enfrente del escritorio de la maestra.

-Ahora puedo acostumbrarme a ver eso en tu cara -comentó la morena señalando la sonrisa de Emma y haciendo que la sheriff se sonrojara.

-Déjame -pidió Emma sintiéndose avergonzada-. ¿Cómo va lo de la nueva compañera de piso?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Ahí vamos. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Los ojos de Emma brillaron con sólo pensar en lo lejos que había llegado su relación con Regina. Estaban a punto de cumplir seis meses (o cuatro u ocho dependiendo del punto en que se quisiese empezar a contar), y para ambas era una fecha muy importante. No solamente habían conseguido llevar una relación moderadamente saludable durante todo ese tiempo (aunque algunas discusiones de vez en cuando eran inevitables), sino que lo más importante era que se ayudaban mutuamente a crecer como mujeres. Emma nunca se había sentido así, tan perfectamente conectada a otra persona que estar con ella todo el tiempo parecía lo natural. Pero lo cierto es que eso era lo que le pasaba con Regina, y estaba segura de que la morena sentía lo mismo por ella.

-He estado bien -respondió Emma entregando a su amiga el portafolios que llevaba en las manos-. He estado increíblemente bien.

Mary Margaret tomó el portafolios y lo abrió para poner inmediatamente los ojos como platos.

-¿Esto es…?

Emma asintió.

-¿Puedes hacer una copia?

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó la maestra inclinándose hacia delante y hablando en un susurro, visiblemente emocionada.

Emma sonrió y asintió totalmente convencida.

-Sí.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio tecleando reportes y comprobando sus emails. Recibió un mensaje de texto de Emma donde le comunicaba que podía o no llegar a tiempo a almorzar con ella. La ambigüedad de su mensaje la hizo que entornar los ojos, pero la cantidad de papeles en su escritorio no dejó tiempo a la alcaldesa para ponerse a descifrar lo que había querido decir la rubia. En ese momento, apareció su secretaria anunciándole que había llegado su cita de las once. Regina terminó rápidamente el reporte en el que estaba trabajando y dio instrucciones a su secretaria de enviarlos inmediatamente.

Cuadró los papeles de su derecha y se sorprendió al ver a Emma entrar por la puerta extrañamente ataviada con pantalones de vestir y una blusa blanca. Tenía un aspecto de total seriedad mientras cargaba con un fichero debajo del brazo. ¿Iba a vestir eso Emma esa mañana? Quitando importancia a este pensamiento, Regina le sonrió.

-¿Significa eso que definitivamente sí puedes venir a almorzar? Tendrás que esperar un poco, tengo una cita a las once.

Emma tomó el fichero entre sus manos y se sentó enfrente de Regina.

-Yo soy tu cita de las once.

La morena inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

-¿Eres tú?

Emma asintió de nuevo mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-No necesitas reservar una cita para venir a verme.

El comentario hizo reír a Emma, lo que contribuyó a liberar un poco la tensión de sus hombros.

-Pero esto es bastante importante.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Regina. La expresión en su rostro era una mezcla entre curiosidad y preocupación.

Sin decir nada, Emma le tendió el documento que cargaba y se reclinó en su silla mientras observaba las expresiones en el rostro de la alcaldesa.

Regina lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierta.

_RE: Mi ascenso._

_Objetivo: Poder convertirme en tu esposa y tener la oportunidad de utilizar todas mis habilidades para hacerte feliz todos los días, consolarte cuando te sientas decaída y romper esos muros cada vez que te sientas atrapada._

_Cualificaciones:_

-_Aún tengo un hombro sobre el que puedes llorar._

-_Aún tengo una oreja que te puede escuchar._

-_Aún tengo una mano que puedes chocar._

-_Labios que puedes besar._

-_Brazos que te pueden sostener._

-_Un corazón que late más rápido cuando estás cerca._

-_No disponible para cuidar niños con la esperanza de que esas citas sean conmigo._

-_Dispuesta a ver películas de Nicholas Sparks siempre que quieras._

_Experiencia:_

_Regina Mills: Abril de 2011 – presente y ¿futuro?_

Regina levantó la vista para mirar a la rubia, que jugaba inquietamente con sus manos. La morena aún tenía la boca entreabierta, pero se aclaró la garganta y dejó el portafolios a un lado. Enderezándose más en su silla, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Señorita Swan, parece que olvida un par de cosas.

Emma la miró con expresión confusa y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Se detuvo cuando Regina levantó la mano.

-¿Dónde está su carta de presentación?

-¿Mi qué?

-Una pequeña página en la que describe por qué cree que es la persona adecuada para el puesto -le explicó la alcaldesa con un tono autoritario.

Emma se relajó cuando captó una leve curvatura en los labios de Regina en un amago de sonrisa. Se sentó y reacomodó su postura.

-Tal y como expongo en el listado de aptitudes, poseo numerosas cualidades que serían muy beneficiosas para usted. Por otro lado, considero que soy la más indicada para el puesto debido a la pasión que siento por usted, señora alcaldesa.

Las mejillas de Regina adquirieron un tono rojizo y apartó la vista brevemente antes de que Emma se inclinara sobre la mesa y cogiera su mano, forzándola a volver la vista hacia ella.

-Estoy decidida a hacerte feliz cada día y a recordarte que estoy aquí para ti, para todas las partes de ti, presentes, pasadas y futuras, y que te acepto con pasado oscuro o sin él.

Regina inhaló con dificultad en un intento de aclarar su voz.

-¿Qué tal se le dan los niños, señorita Swan?

-Algunos dicen que soy una de ellos -admitió Emma con una mueca burlona-. A Henry le caigo bien.

Los ojos marrones captaron los verdes que le devolvían la mirada y Regina se perdió en ellos en busca de algún rastro de duda.

-¿Me quieres?

Emma sonrió y apretó aún más la mano olivácea que tenía entre las suyas antes de hablar con absoluta convicción.

-Te quiero.

Una humedad repentina nubló la visión de Regina, pero la alcaldesa parpadeó y se enderezó en su silla recuperando su característico tono autoritario.

-Bien, supongo que hay una plaza dispo…

No pudo terminar la frase. No cuando Emma se inclinó sobre el escritorio, la levantó de la silla y, tomando su cara en sus manos, la besó en una combinación perfecta de ternura y sensualidad. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que finalmente se separaran, Regina aún aferrada al cuello de la camisa de Emma para acercarla lo máximo posible. Sus rostros estaban a meros milímetros de distancia cuando Emma susurró:

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Lo habría sido si me hubieras dejad…

Emma tampoco la dejó terminar esta vez. En vez de eso, rodeó el escritorio y la estrechó entre sus brazos antes de que sus labios entraran de nuevo en contacto en un efusivo beso. Por unos momentos, no importó nada más allá del deseo, la pasión, el amor que sentían la una por la otra, lo que hizo que las inundara una sensación de calidez que venía acompañada por la certeza de que, por fin, estaban donde debían estar.

* * *

Mary Margaret se sentó en uno de los taburetes junto a la barra del local de la abuelita con gesto triunfante. Normalmente se pedía un plato pequeño para desayunar, pero ese día decidió darse un homenaje y pedir un poco de todo. Solamente Emma conocía la ferocidad con que podía llegar a comer la pequeña mujer. Mary Margaret se sonrió cuando, mientras bebía su té, Ruby se le acercó con la cuenta.

-No -dijo la maestra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese "no"? -preguntó Ruby con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

-Me debes desayunos gratis durante un mes -señaló simplemente Mary Margaret.

-¿Qué? Pero… -Ruby soltó un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de la maestra.

La pequeña mujer señaló con la cabeza a Emma y Regina, que estaban sentándose en ese momento en una mesa al final de la barra. A la luz de la mañana, Ruby pudo ver que algo brillaba en la mano izquierda de Regina cuando la morena se llevó su taza de café a los labios. Esta vez, Ruby gritó en voz alta causando que varios clientes que desayunaban cerca de ella se giraran para mirarla… incluidas las propias Emma y Regina.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rubes? -se interesó Emma.

-Espera. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis vosotras dos saliendo? -preguntó Ruby abruptamente.

Emma miró a Regina y acordaron en silencio contar su primera cita en el apartamento de Emma como el principio de su relación.

-Hacemos seis meses el miércoles.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó la camarera captando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de Mary Margaret e ignorando las miradas de confusión de la alcaldesa y la sheriff.

-Te lo dije -se burló Mary Margaret dando un sorbo a su té.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota2:** ¿Se ha quedado alguien con ganas de más? Si es así, está de enhorabuena, porque la semana que viene ¡habrá un capítulo sorpresa! :D


	19. Chapter 18 (Epílogo)

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Como sabéis, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, pero no quería darla por terminada sin antes compartir con vosotros este pequeño fragmento que **hunnyfresh** escribió cuando la historia original alcanzó los 1.000 favoritos. Se trata de una pequeña continuación con la que la autora quería agradecer a todos aquellos que habían hecho posible llegar a esa impresionante cifra. Yo lo tomaré como si se tratara de un epílogo y, con él, daré por terminada la historia. Ha sido un placer compartir esta experiencia con todos vosotros, de verdad :) ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Epílogo**

Había llegado. Hoy era el día que Emma y Regina llevaban todo un año esperando.

El día de su boda.

El vestíbulo que iba a albergar la ceremonia estaba elegantemente decorado después de que Regina, una absoluta maniática del diseño, hubiera puesto el ojo en cada detalle, desde la selección de las cortinas blancas y rojas que cubrían las ventanas que iban del suelo al techo hasta las rosas de los mismos colores que se alineaban en arco a la entrada de la estancia. Las sillas, todas cubiertas con una sedosa tela blanca, estaban perfectamente colocadas, y las rosas se hallaban perfectamente esparcidas a lo largo del pasillo que las novias estaban a unos momentos de recorrer.

Para guardar las apariencias como alcaldesa que era, Regina había invitado prácticamente a todo Storybrooke y, en esos momentos, el ansioso parloteo de los habitantes del pueblo llenaba el gran salón ante la perspectiva de ver a su estirada alcaldesa dar finalmente el "sí quiero" y sentar cabeza nada menos que con la rubia sheriff.

El parloteo cesó en el momento en que empezó a sonar la música. Mary Margaret, ataviada con un vestido rojo de madrina a la altura de las rodillas, empezó a desfilar por el pasillo con una rosa blanca entre sus manos y con los ojos llorosos de emoción por su amiga. Kathryn, vestida de igual manera y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la seguía de cerca. Finalmente, apareció Henry al final del pasillo, radiante en su esmoquin negro. Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha y, justo en ese momento, sus dos madres aparecieron caminando desde extremos opuestos ataviadas con sendos vestidos blancos y ambas con un velo que cubría su rostro y un ramo de flores sostenido con manos temblorosas.

Se fueron aproximando a su hijo a paso lento pero firme, ambas tomándose su tiempo para embeberse de la visión de quien estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa.

Emma sonrió bajo su velo y murmuró un casi inaudible "hola", tal y como hizo aquella vez en la sala de reuniones de la alcaldía, lo que le hizo ganarse una amplia sonrisa de la morena que caminaba hacia ella. Después de robarse una última mirada, tanto Emma como Regina extendieron una mano a Henry, quien las tomó y las condujo a lo largo del pasillo.

Los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a disparar, todos ansiosos por obtener un retrato de la familia caminando hacia el juez que oficiaría el matrimonio. Cuando alcanzaron el altar, Henry se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de cada una de sus madres antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse al lado de David en la primera fila.

Emma entregó su ramo a Mary Margaret y se volvió para mirar a Regina. La rubia dio un paso más hacia ella y, con manos temblorosas, levantó el velo de la morena para contemplar el rostro de la mujer junto a la que pasaría el resto de sus días. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al contemplar el rostro de Regina. Lejos quedaba aquel oscuro maquillaje que había hecho a decenas de hombres postrarse a los pies de la alcaldesa. En su lugar, había un rostro que emanaba luz. El suave dorado de su sombra de ojos resaltaba el oscuro tono chocolate de sus ojos, pero nada en ella brillaba más que su sonrisa.

Sonriendo, Emma bajó sus manos e invitó a Regina a hacer lo mismo mientras, complacida, comprobaba que la morena había tenido una reacción similar a contemplar su rostro esmeradamente maquillado.

-Hola -dijo Regina en un susurro repitiendo la palabra que la rubia hacía susurrado unos momentos antes.

Emma se inclinó hacia ella y dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de la alcaldesa antes de tomar su mano y volverse para mirar al juez.

La ceremonia pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sólo en un par de ocasiones Emma olvidó los votos que tenía que repetir provocando una discreta carcajada en la multitud y, por supuesto, en su futura mujer. Finalmente, la rubia deslizó el anillo de oro en el dedo de Regina y la alivió comprobar que la morena estaba tan nerviosa como ella. Sonrió cuando la otra mujer puso el anillo en su dedo y se desconectó totalmente de la realidad cuando el juez las declaró unidas en matrimonio y se perdió en el mar de los ojos marrones que le devolvían la mirada. El aplauso de los invitados fue indicador suficiente de que estaban oficialmente casadas y, sin más preámbulo, Emma cerró el espacio entre ellas mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de Regina y, con la otra debajo de su barbilla, susurró a escasos milímetros de los labios de la morena:

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero -fue la respuesta de Regina antes de que sus labios se conectaran en un beso por primera vez como recién casadas.

En el momento en que sus labios entraron en contacto, como siempre saltaron chispas bajo sus párpados mientras sus bocas se movían en perfecta sincronización. Cerrados como tenían los ojos, no se percataron de la ráfaga de magia que emanaba de ellas y de las expresiones de estupefacción que estaban provocando en el resto de personas que se encontraban en la estancia. Cuando se separaron tras unos -largos- segundos y aterrizaron de nuevo en la realidad, se quedaron mirando a su alrededor visiblemente confusas al contemplar finalmente a la multitud que las miraba en silencio y con expresión de estupor.

-¡Tú! ¡Cuidadito contigo! -oyeron decir a Mary Margaret apuntando con un dedo amenazador a Regina.


End file.
